Harry Ozpin, Vale's finest
by SimplyRV
Summary: Disclaimer: Harry Potter and RWBY belongs to their respective owners. I am not that person. Having traveled back in time, Harry and his friends now face their toughest challenge yet. Attending Beacon Academy with Team RWBY. Alternate Universe. Rated M for a reason.
1. Onwards to Beacon

**In memoriam:**

 **To Monty Oum. Our Inspiration.  
May we never forget him and his vision.**

 _ **Keep Moving Forward.**_

* * *

 **History book of Vale: Edition 7.**

 **Printed: 79 Years after the Great War. (A.G.W.)**

 _Chapter 1: The War.  
_ _  
The war of Remnant. One can describe the Great War of Remnant with one word. Bloody.  
_ _Of course, that one word would make little sense as it doesn't give the reason why it was bloody._

 _The Great War of Remnant started in the year -17 A.G.W. When the kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral started to disagree with each other about trading route's and influencing kingdoms politics. When Mistral accused the kingdom of Mantle of active sabotage, due to several Dust filled containers exploding in one of Mistral's famous brewery, Mantle withdrew it's ambassador, who had been threatened by Mistrelian officials. Mistral only seemed to consider this as Mantle admitting that they had been actively sabotaging Mistral's main export, high quality Mistrelian ale and wine.  
_ _Kings, Queens and their guests would usually drink a bottle of Mistrelian wine after a successful agreement. It was also considered a precious gift to give to a important business partner. In fact, when the Schnee Dust Company was founded, it's owners drank three bottles of Mistrelian Wine to celebrate._

 _Both Mantle and Mistral called their soldiers to arms. This alerted both Kingdoms of Vale and Vacuo to the growing threat between the two nations. Both Kingdoms ordered all able-bodied man into service. This gave the wrong impression to both the Kingdoms of Mantle and Mistral. Both Kingdoms thought that Vacuo and Vale were arming themselves to prepare for war. Mistral believed that Vale was siding with Mantle, while Mantle though that Vacuo sided with Mistral.  
_ _It was also though that Vale and Vacuo were preparing to fight each other._

 _There is no record who the first shot fired, but that day was marked as a black day for the whole of Remnant. Dozens of man, women and children died those days, with each nation committing more terrible crimes that other nations._

 _In the year -3 A.G.W. A group of citizens rose up from the burning grounds of the once peaceful nation of Vale and requested the king of Vale to bring forth a message of peace. The spokes person for that group, was Halberd Ozpin. Halberd Ozpin was a respected community leader, who had seen young men marching though the streets of Vale. It is recorded that he spoke to the king the following words. "How can we look our children in the eyes, telling them that the king has send them to war? A war that we didn't choose to be involved with? I urge you, my King, to become a messenger of peace. Your subjects are tired of war. Between the war and the Grimm at out gates, there seems to be only one way out of it. Sent the message of peace. Become the bringer of peace."  
_

 _King Leon of Vale, the third to hold that name had listened carefully to the community leader and while feeling that Halberd Ozpin had asked to much, he felt that the time was right to put an end to the War. With many difficulty, and much opposition, King Leon the Third finally arranged a meeting between the kingdoms, who at that time were slowly collapsing. From each nation, more and more cries for peace was called, to end the War that had destroyed a whole generation. With little options left, the Kingdoms agreed to come to the small island of Vytal, a island that had been spared from the horrific of the War. First careful peace-talks were held, and a Ceasefire agreement was signed, allowing doctors to care for the wounded, and for family members to bury the dead._

 _Unfortunately, an explosion on the airship of the King of Mantle caused the King and his entire family to die on the way back. Several military generals of Mantle took power and while agreeing with the treaty, they formed their previous half army into an actual army, with them at the top.  
_ _When the final peace talks were past and the ink on the agreement were dry, several Generals announced that the kingdom of Mantle would be renamed into Atlas._

 _For More information about the Great War, Go to page 43._

 _ **A page of a thick book is turned around, so that a new chapter is seen.**_

 _Chapter 2: Dust._

 _Dust, or 'Nature's wrath', is a natural occurring material found in Remnant. Found buried in the earth of Remnant, a whole industry has been surrounded by it, causing it to be one of the most important elements of Remnant.  
_ _While Dust is primarily used in weapons for Huntsmen and Huntresses and the military, it is also used for other used. Cars, planes, boats, power. The list is endless._

 _The history of Dust can be found in the early days of humanity on Remnant. When Humans were young and the Grimm attacked with repeating strikes, it was assumed that Humanity would turn back to the earth and dust it had crawled out of. However, early humans discovered and used Dust at weapons, defending themselves and Humanity from the Creatures of Grimm. With the protection of those Dust-wielders who defended everyone from the Grimm, Humanity was able to construct walls, driving the Grimm out of the save havens that would be come the main four kingdoms of the world. The Kingdoms of Vale, Vacuo, Mistral and Mantle, that is now been called Atlas._

 _For more information about Dust, Go to page 77._

 _ **A page of a thick book is turned around, so that a new chapter is seen.**_

 _Chapter 3: Huntsmen Academies._

 _After the Great War, Humanity agreed that the Grimm was a threat, more important than most other matters, and so agreed to build academies where young humans were trained for the sole purpose to fight the Creatures of Grimm. While many young man and woman tried to join such Academies, only few were chosen to do so. The academies had agreed that they would only accept the best of the best, insuring that those trained to become 'huntresses and huntsmen' would receive nothing more than the best of training that was available._ _One Academy that became popular for creating the best Huntresses and Huntsmen was Beacon Academy in Vale.  
_ _  
After a decade, the Academies agreed to lower the requirement to attend an Academy, and a test was created to test the resourcefulness of the aspiring huntresses and huntsmen.  
_ _  
Around the same time, a training academy was created on the island of Patch, before the coast of Vale. Signal Academy was the first academy that would train young children in creating and wielding their weapon, to give them an edge to enter an Academy. Other Kingdoms followed this example, with Sanctum Academy in Mistral being the second to open it's doors._

 _For more information about the Academies, Go to page 133._

 _ **A page of a thick book is turned around, so that a new chapter is seen.**_

 _Chapter 4: The Faunus._

 _Faunus. A race of Humans that possess animal extremities. Ears, tails, retractable claws, to name a few. Despite what numerous scientific tell us, society doesn't seem to be ready to accept the Faunus as fully sentient human beings. Instead, many humans consider the Faunus nothing more that a race of 'near humans'. This brings a friction within society, considering that the Faunus have several skills that can be very beneficial from Humanity as a whole.  
_ _Unlike Humans, Faunus have excellent night-vision, allowing them to see perfect in the dark, while Humans need extra equipment to see. Faunus can also hear much better than Humans, and because they stand closer to nature than Humans, Faunus are excellent game hunters._

 _Unfortunately, Humanity was not done with fighting war. Nobody knew who started it, and who planned it, but the Faunus war had become a reality, when dozens of ships carried Faunus from a kingdom to a remote island on the south of Mistral, called Menagerie.  
_ _It seems that several factions of Humanity wanted to rid the world of the Faunus, and confined them one one island, where they would have to live their life away from their homes._ _Thus, the Faunus Right Revolution started, also known as the Faunus War._

 _This war, while short in comparison with the Great War, was equally bloody, if not more so that the Great War.  
_ _When the Faunus Right Revolution was ended, a group of peace loving Faunus rose up to become the 'voice of the people'. They called themselves the White Fang. The White Fang protected their own, and organized peaceful protest marches to companies who refused to serve Faunus._

 _In they year 74 A.G.W. The White Fang turned from it's non-violent path and started to become increasingly more violent. The peaceful protests that had been organized after the Faunus War ended, and organized attacks on shops, companies and anyone else who refused faunus equal rights. This day, the White Fang is considered at terrorist organization._

 _For more information about the Faunus and faunus War, as well as the White Fang, Go to page 211._

 _ **A page of a thick book is turned around, so that a new chapter is seen.**_

 _Chapter 5: The Age of maturity/Age of consent._

 _In the years following the end of the Great War, the Kingdoms have been discussing what the legal age of maturity needed to be.  
_ _The King of Vacuo discussed this with his counselors and came up with a set of rules that were adopted, after some modifications by the other Kingdoms.  
_ _For owning a motorcycle or a car, powered by a single lightning Dust crystal, the age became 15 years, with parental approval.  
_ _  
For owning a motorcycle or a car, powered by two or more lightning Dust crystals, the age became 17 years without parental approval. This was done to prevent youngsters to own a machine that was to powerful for them to handle.  
_ _  
The age of maturity, when a young man or woman is able to live on his or her own, was declared to be 18 years of age. While most man and woman begin to pursue a career, others enlist in the military of Atlas. Others decide to wander the wide wilds of Remnant, becoming part of a nomadic tribe._

 _The age when sexual intercourse is 'accepted' is at 16 years of age. However, most parents warn their children not to engage in intercourse, until they have been completely tested for any disease._

 _Female Faunus usually fall in Heat when they are in their 18_ _th_ _or 19_ _th_ _year. However, sometimes a Faunus female will fall in Heat prematurely. She must be helped with her animalistic urges to procreate, yet mustn't be allowed to become pregnant. Every situation is unique. With parental concent, a young Faunus woman in Heat may be 'bedded'._

 _Luckily, this only happens only 1 in 5000 cases._

 _ **For more information about the Age of maturity/consent, go to page 307**_

* * *

"Whatcha doing?" A voice asked as Angel Star looked up from her book. There, her cousin, Ray Star, looked at her with his blue eyes that they both inherited from their Grandmother. As well as their blond hair that they somehow got from their Grandfather. Ray however, had a lock of red hair sticking out of his head. He claimed it was 'cool'.  
Angel shook her head. While they may have been raised together until they were seven, Ray had stayed in Vacuo while Angel had been allowed to enter a Atlesian school, where she learned that she was gifted with computers. While she was in one of the combat schools of Atlas, she created her own weapon that was strapped to her right arm. She called it a ´hard-light gauntlet'.  
"Nothing much, just reading." Angel said a s Ray took a seat next to her.

"Ha, books can't save you in the field. 'These' babies can." Said Ray as he held out a pair of Tonfa from a holster on his left and right hip.  
Ray pulled out his right Tonfa and held it to Angel. "I can do a lot of damage with these. I already did do that in the wild of Vacuo." Putting his Tonfa back, Ray looked at his cousin. Just like him, she had blue eyes and blond hair. But unlike Ray, who wore a red headband, Angel wore a finely crafted Tiara, preventing her hair from falling in front of her eyes.  
Angel also wore a single earring, something that Ray would never do. Both wore a long jacket, with Ray's being dark green and hers being brown. Both were open, allowing them to see their shirt. Ray's was blue and showed his muscular chest. Angel's shirt was green and showed a decent size of cleavage.  
"You know, have fun reading. I'll see you at Beacon" Said Ray as he stood up from the seat next to Angel and moved further to look out the window of the slow moving airship that transported new students to the best Huntsmen academy of Remnant. Beacon Academy.

Ray sighed. There was nothing going on at the airship. It's movement was just as slow as ever, and he couldn't wait to go out and kill some Grimm. Then again, as Harry Ozpin, Ray had killed more than enough to earn his place at Beacon.  
It was a lie. All of it. In reality, there was no 'Ray Star', just as there was no 'Angel Star' or "Vixen Jones' or 'Nova Heart'.  
What there was, was a young boy, around fourteen years old called Harry Ozpin, formally known as Harry Potter. There were also three girls called Hermione Granger, Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks and Ginny Goodwitch, who was once known as Ginny Weasley.  
Those four had traveled through time and space to the past, to change the actions of a group under the command of a dangerous leader called Cinder Fall. Fall, with her two henchmen Emerald Sustrai and Mercury Black had used the criminal Roman Torchwick to do their dirty work. Fall had suggested, or ordered Torchwick, to use a terrorist group called the White Fang as their muscle. Ray sighed. While he would go to Beacon and learn to become a huntsmen, he would have preferred it to be as Harry Ozpin.

What also bothered him greatly, was the sudden and abrupt change of his father's behavior. While he could understand that Professor Ozpin would need to distance himself from Ray and Nova, he didn't need to do it in such a direct way. Professor Ozpin, or Dad for Harry Ozpin, had ignored them from the moment that they left classroom 117 to meet their trainers. At least Ginny/Nova had some luck, as she started to train under her mother. Harry/Ray had to train under a huntsmen from the far west in Vacuo. It was all to keep to their cover story.  
Shaking his head, Ray looked up, just to see a hologram of his aunt, Glynda Goodwitch, appearing. _'Then again'_ , Ray thought as the hologram of professor Glynda Goodwitch started to talk about Beacon. _'I'm not allowed to call her my aunt. Here she is Professor Goodwitch, second in command of Beacon Academy, deputy headmistress, combat and dust instructor.'_

A touch on his shoulder brought him from his thoughts as he looked in the yellow eyes of his girlfriend, who was disguised just as well as he was. Ginny Goodwitch, or now Nova Heart had purple hair, a red hair-band, yellow eyes, a gentle smile on her face and a single earring in her left ear.  
She was dressed in a wide robe, that was half open, showing her yellow shirt. Her hands were covered by fingerless gloves, with only the middle finger covered up to the tip of the finger. She wore green jeans, and a belt with a couple of pouches were attached to it, displaying several types of dust. On her belt was also a whip, something that she found very handy to use, if she couldn't attack with her Dust powered gloves.  
"How are you holding up?" Nova asked, as she placed her hand from his shoulder to his face and held it there.

"I'm not sure. I always thought that going to Beacon was a dream coming true. Now I'm going to said Academy, and I can only feel nervous. I try to be this laid back guy, but I just can't shake the feeling that it's not my time yet." Ray said as he held Nova's hand on his face. Her touch always calmed his mind.  
"I do hope that we will be on the same team. What if one of us makes contact with someone else? Would that disrupt the time-line? Would that create a parallel universe? Would that be the end of the future as we know it?"  
Ray babbled as he looked at Nova. The girl in front o f him was his anchor. Without her, Ray knew that he would be lost.  
"Ray. Listen to me. When we are launched into the Emerald forest, we can use our wands to locate each other. Make sure that you search for me."

Ray nodded and took a deep breath before he pulled Nova's hand from his face and held it in his own hand, content to stand with his girlfriend inside an airship, that was transporting them to Beacon Academy.  
There, Ray would learn everything he needed to learn about being a huntsmen, a protector of the world. He would do so with his friends and with some of the best teams that ever came from Beacon Academy.

* * *

 **A/N: When I update, I don't know.  
But I'll keep moving forward, as the Great Monty Oum said.**


	2. Induction

Ray and Nova watched with eager eyes as the airship brought them closer to Beacon Academy. They could already see the first of the three airships arriving at Beacon, and it was already disembarking it's passengers.  
"You ready?" Angel asked as she stood on Ray's other side, her hand on his shoulder.  
"I'm as ready as I'll ever be." Ray said as he took a couple of deep breaths. "You'll do fine." Nova said as the airship docked with Beacon Academy.  
"You're right." Ray said as the door opened. " Let's go."  
Stepping forward, Ray set his first step on the docks of Beacon Academy and promptly slipped, causing him to fall on his face.

"Sorry, couldn't resist it." said a bubble voice as a young girl with bright orange hair, purple eyes and a jacket appeared in front of them. "Vixen. Never do that again" Shouted Nova as she hugged her friend.  
Ray stood up on wobble feet, holding his nose to prevent it from moving to much. "Gee, thanks Vix, now I'll need to use the thing again." Ray said.  
Holding his nose with his right hand, Ray seemed to mumble something and a small light surrounded his nose, before it faded again. Removing his hand from his nose, the three girls could see that Ray's nose was fixed again. A small explosion on one of the other docks brought their attention to the here and now.  
"Come on. We wouldn't want to get looked at because we're late" Said Nova as she took Ray's hand and started to drag him towards the auditorium of Beacon. Both Angel and Nova smiled and followed the couple towards the auditorium of Beacon.

Just as they wanted to enter the auditorium, they were pushed aside by a slightly larger girl than themselves, with white hair, cold blue eyes and a white combat-skirt.  
"Hey, watch it." Ray said as he caught Nova, who was pushed aside rudely by the girl.  
The white girl turned around. Her whole appearance screamed wealth, and Ray could tell that this girl, called Weiss Schnee, had a massive ego.  
"Oh great. More children." Weiss said as she looked at the quartet that looked back at her. Putting Nova on her feet, Ray stood in front of Weiss. "All we ask is that you watch where you're going." Said Ray as he led the three girls into the auditorium, each one bumping slightly to Weiss, making her almost fall over. "Watch where you're going." She shouted.  
Ray and the others ignored her. While the future Weiss might be friendlier, this 'past' Weiss was just an icy bitch, who whined about everything.

Standing with the four of them in the auditorium Ray looked around. Weiss had moved on to stand with someone else, and looking from this distance, she stood near Yang Xiao Long. Seeing Yang waving at the entrance, Ray looked around and spotted Ruby and Jaune entering the auditorium. That was Ray's first target after Initiation. Making contact with Ruby Rose. Ray looked up as the microphone made a whining sound and saw Professor Ozpin and Professor Goodwitch standing on the stage.  
" _I'll keep this brief."_ Professor Ozpin said as he looked through the auditorium, at each and every face that showed hope, courage and even some nervousness. _"You have traveled here today in search of knowledge, To hone your craft and acquire new skills."_ Harry agreed with the 'new skills' part. For him, he was here to learn more about being a huntsmen, and to prevent Cinder Fall from conquering Vale.  
" _When you have finished here, you plan to dedicate your skills and your life to the protection of the people. But I look around you, and all I see is waisted energy, in need of purpose. Direction."_

Harry looked up to his father. Was this the speech that he gave this year? The speech that the future teams RWBY and JNPR would hear before they started their legendary huntsmen and huntresses career? It didn't gave him much hope.  
" _You assume that knowledge will free you of this, but your time at this school will prove that knowledge can only carry you so far. It's up to you to take the first step."  
_ Professor Ozpin turned around, leaving the aspiring students thinking about his words. Before anyone could make a comment about it, Professor Goodwitch took the microphone to address the students. " _You will gather in the ballroom tonight. Tomorrow, your initiation begins. Be ready. You're dismissed."  
_ With nothing but a look over the students, Professor Goodwitch moved to follow Professor Ozpin to the elevator.

"Wow." Ray said as he looked around. The students were starting to mingle and Ray decided to lead his friends to a corner where they could talk without being overheard. Before he could say anything though, his scroll started to vibrate, signaling that he had received a message. Looking at his friends, they did all receive a message.  
"What's your message?" Nova asked as she looked at her own scroll. Just like Ray, Angel and Vixen, Nova had received a special scroll with a blue and a yellow bar, with a green diamant in it with the logo of Beacon Academy engraved in it.  
"Come to the elevator." Said Ray, Angel and Vixen in sync."Then let's go" Nova said as she walked to the elevator that brought them to the office of the headmaster.  
Standing in the elevator, Ray looked around. Just like him, Angel, Vixen and Nova had positioned themselves with a good view of the elevator door, and if possible, could grab their weapons quickly. It was something that they had trained themselves in, to always expect trouble.

The elevator doors opened and with precise movement, did the quartet step out of the elevator into Headmaster Ozpin's office, that looked out over Beacon Academy. Said headmaster sat in his chair with Professor Goodwitch, who held a open scroll in her arms.  
"Students. Please sit." Ozpin said, as he motioned to the four chairs that were in front of his desk.  
"You all know that, in order to enter Beacon Academy, you need to undergo several rigorous tests, designed to see if you are capable to handle yourself in the field. Besides that, you need to be thoroughly checked to see if you have any records with the police departments of Remnant. We can't let anybody into this school, without a thorough background check. And finally. You need to be seventeen to enter a huntsmen Academy. Fortunately, for you four, we were able to give you some reasons to be here. How have you been?" Said Ozpin, as he looked at the four students who sat in the chairs in front of his desk.

Ray took a deep breath. "To be honest? I feel like one bundle of nerves. I thought that we were being found out before we even set a foot on Beacon. Not to mention the tension of excitement that was hanging in the air. Still, it's nice to talk to you, Dad."  
Ozpin looked at the blond haired boy with the red streak in his hair. "I would prefer that you wouldn't call me that, Harry. We might call each other that here in the office, where there are no listening devises, but in the rest of the school, where students walk around, you must address me with headmaster and Glynda with Professor."  
Ray nodded, before he took a deep breath, again. "How was the training?" Ozpin asked.

"It was FUBAR." Said Ray as he looked around. "I thought that I was assigned Duncan from Vacuo to train me in using Hope and Deliverance. Instead, I get pumped full of Dust and constantly attacked by Winter, who didn't even explained to me what she was going to do. She just attacked me, and I can count it a miracle that I'm still alive."  
Ray started to remove his right boot and sock before he showed his feet to Ozpin and Goodwitch. "I don't know what she was smoking when she thought about her 'brilliant idea', but I can tell you that infusing twelve wind-based Dust crystals in your body, while she's attacking you is not a good idea."  
Ray showed his feet to the girls, and each girl gasped as they say two green spots in Ray's feet.  
"I was forced by her to absorb them into my body, and the nurse that was there told me that she was unable to remove them from my body. While I'm still working out how to use the crystals, I can tell you that there is one side-effect that I think I will like. Thanks to those twelve Crystals, I'm now able to jump long distances or even fly."

"Where?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the feet that Ray had placed upon his desk.  
"Well, there are two in each of my feet. That's four already. Then the two near my hips, and one in each shoulder. Then she forcefully fused a crystal with each of my wrist. That's ten. The last two, I don't know where she placed them, but I was drugged when she went through with the procedure. She also gave me a white Dust crystal and infused it with my head. I still don't know what that was, but whatever she did, must have created some kind of power. The funny thing is, I don't know what that power is."  
Ray sat in the chair, his hand holding his head.  
"I'm so sorry you had to go through with that, Ray. But I need a answer."Ozpin said as he looked at Ray."Do you know how to handle Hope and Deliverance, safely and with restraint?

"If you want to know if I can fight with them, then the answer is yes. Yes, I can fight with them. Even though I will miss Child's Play, I've become quite good with the two." Ray said, as he looked at Ozpin, who nodded and focused on Angel. Harry took that as the point to put back his sock and boot.  
"Miss Star. How are you?" Ozpin asked as Angel shook her head.  
"Well, I haven't been threated as bad as Ray has, but it wasn't a walk in the park. At first, I had to learn how to fold my wings. Let me tell you, that it was a week before I could do it without a second thought. Then, grandmaster Jade of the Mistral Academy, with help from a technical student taught how to create my hard-light generator from my wings. I was then forced to train under harsh conditions, including the Grimm-pit, how to summon certain types of weapons. I can summon a short sword, a heavy handgun and a rifle."

"I see." Said Ozpin as he looked at Angel Star. The girl, who sat in front of him was certainly different than the girl he was going to meet, had met, will met? Ozpin shook his head to clear his thoughts. Time-travel was supposed to be a myth, yet in front of him, were four students, two of them who had made Beacon their home. The other two had become good friends with both Harry and Ginny.  
Now, an older Harry Ozpin, under a fake name called Ray Star sat in front of him, while Ozpin knew that he had sent Harry on the Hogwarts express the day before yesterday. Next to him sat Hermione Granger, now called Angel Star, Ray's 'cousin'. Looking further, Ozpin came face to face with Vixen Jones, a disguised Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks.  
"And you? Did you discover any difficulties during your training?" Ozpin asked he looked in Vixen's purple eyes.

"Not at first, but it got harder as time went on." Replied Vixen. "I've gotten used to Hammer-fell so much, that I started to miss my Sweetheart. However, I've made some improvements to the arrows for my bow. The first modification I made was a duplication charm on the arrows in the quiver, allowing me an infinite number of arrows. Second modification I made was to infuse the arrows with Dust. That allows me to carry four different arrow types. Adding a arrow with a rope attaching to it, I carry five arrow types with me." Vixen pulled from her right shoulder a long bladed sword and flicked a switch on the pommel of the blade, causing it to split in half, before it shaped itself as a bow.  
"Nice" Said Angel as she looked at the bow.

"Yeah, and the bow can only be fired by me. I modified the bow that that it's blood bound to me. Anyone else who wants to fire that bow will come home from a cold Christmas, as the bow will automatically transport itself to me."  
"I see." Ozpin said as he looked at the bow. Then his gaze was focused upon the last of the group. Nova Heart, or as she was known, Ginny Goodwitch.  
"I know about your own progress with your weapons, miss Heart. After all, Professor Goodwitch herself taught you enough to know how to use your Rotating Dust Gloves."  
Nova nodded as she twisted the small wheel on her gloves, each holding several types of Dust.  
"That's so unfair. Both Angel and myself had to travel to our instructors, while Nova and Vixen could remain here at Beacon." Said Ray as he looked at the two students at the end.  
"Fair it may not be, but their training was no walk in the park. Both of them had to work harder that I wanted them to. But they needed the extra training to get them ready." Ozpin said as he looked at Ray.

"Ray, do you remember the first fairytale I've ever told you?" Ozpin asked out of the blue.  
"Eh, yeah. The one with the seasons." Ray said as he remembered that bedtime story.  
"Please, tell it to all of us." Ozpin said, and watched as Ray dove in the story of the four maidens.  
"Okay" Ray said as he looked at Professor Ozpin.

" _ **The story begins with a callous old man sitting in the doorway of his own home on top of a small hill. He sees four young sisters walking towards him, and as they enter his property, he starts to shout to them to go away and leave him alone. The four girls look at each other, and the oldest sister tells the man that he should use the time he is alone to reflect upon his life and meditate. The second sister looks around and starts to tend to the man's garden, revitalizing it while she brings him fruits and vegetables. The third sister warms the man's heart and convince him to take the steps steps outside to embrace the world around him. The last and final sister tells the man to look around him and be thankful. As the man looks around, he feels the sun on his face, his garden growing delicious fruits and vegetables. He accepts the four girls gifts and in thanks, granted the four girls incredible powers. The four girls graciously accept these powers, and promise to share their gifts with the people of Remnant."**_

Ray takes a deep breath. "Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall. The four maidens. I always like that story."  
"That was amazing" Vixen said, as she hasn't grown up with the Remnant fairy tales. "Those four girls being gifted amazing powers, for just being kind to an old man."  
"What's more amazing is that that story has been around before I was born." Said Professor Ozpin, shocking them all.  
"What?" Nova asked, as she looked at her headmaster.  
"The story of the four seasons, or the story of the maidens, has been around for more than three millennia." Said Professor Goodwitch. The four children looked at her, shock in their faces. "The most amazing part of the story, is that it's completely true." Said Ozpin, as he looked each and everyone in the eyes.

"Why are you telling us this?" Vixen asked, surprise and fear in her face. If there were four girls in the world, with amazing powers, then they could destroy the whole planet if they wanted to. "I am telling you four this, because you know why." Ozpin said as he looked at Ray.  
Before Ray could answer his father's statement, Ozpin stood up from his desk and walked towards the second elevator door. Holding his scroll to the keypad, the door opened.  
"Are you coming?" Ozpin asked as he and Goodwitch stepped inside the elevator. Ray and Nova were the first to jump out of the chair they had been sitting in and moved to the elevator doors. "Come on. We'll be safe." Said Ray to Angel and Vixen. Both girls nodded and moved towards the elevator and stepped inside. The doors closed and the elevator started to decent. "Where are we going?" Vixen asked as she was leaning against the elevator.  
"The vault. Under the school." was Ozpin's only reply. Vixen held her mouth for the rest of way as the group stayed silent.

After an elevator ride of almost two minutes, the doors opened up to a long green hall, illuminated by green flames.  
"Come" Goodwitch ordered as she started to shepherd the four students through the hall.  
"I's bigger than the Great Hall of Hogwarts." Vixen whispered to Nova, who nodded in return.  
Ray looked at the Professor, who was leading them to the end of one of the halls, where a humming sound came from. Looking past Professor Ozpin, Ray saw a machine with two rectangular pods, one of them standing almost straight with someone in it.  
"What the?" Ray said as he looked at the female who was in the pod.

"As they say. Seeing is believing." Ozpin said, as he stepped aside to allow the quartet a better view.  
"Is?" Angel started, before Ozpin nodded. "The current Fall maiden. Amber."  
The four children started to stand around the pod, shivering.  
"Her power is enormous. How did she ended up here?" Asked Nova as she looked at the cuts and burns of the girl in the pod, dressed only in a white tube-top and a white skirt. Ray nodded, as he felt the power of Amber moving through his own body, searching for something.

"We don't know. All we know is that she was attacked, and for the first time ever, part of her power was stolen." Said Glynda Goodwitch as she held her hand on Nova's shoulder. While impersonating someone else, Nova Heart was still her daughter, Ginny Goodwitch.  
Ray took a deep breath and placed his hand on the pod, over Amber's face. "She's still alive?" Ray asked as he looked Ozpin in the eyes. Ozpin nodded, placing his own hand on Ray's shoulder.  
"For the moment. We're using state of the art technology from Atlas to keep her that way. But sooner or later, the Fall Maiden will die. We can only delay that event. And when she dies, we don't know what will happen with the power that is still within her."  
"What do you want us to do?" Ray asked as he looked at his father/headmaster.  
Ozpin sighed. "I want to ask you four to join me, Glynda, Qrow, Ironwood and the two other headmasters of the other academies. To join us to become a protector of the world."  
Ray looked at Ozpin. Then he looked at Angel, Vixen and Nova. They all looked back at him, a certain type of look in their eyes. Ray had the same type of look. Ray nodded.

"We accept your request, and will stand in the line of defense for Remnant." Ray said as he crossed his arms and nodded. Nova, Vixen and Angel all crossed their arms to and nodded.  
"We accept you with open arms in our group." said Ozpin as he held his arms apart. "may Remnant sleep peacefully under our care."

With the little ceremony over, and accepted into the group, Glynda Goodwitch brought the four students to the elevator to return them to the ballroom, where they would sleep with the other hopeful initiates. Ozpin stayed behind, as he looked at the Fall Maiden in her pod.  
Clicking sounds were heard throughout the now mostly empty hall. "So you couldn't resist" Ozpin said as he kept staring at the pod, where the Fall Maiden was laying, kept alive by advanced technology.  
"You know that to well." A female voice said. "Do you think that those four will bring a difference to the most possible outcome?"  
"What I have seen, and what they create, is two different paths. We must believe that they, with their future knowledge, will create a better future than that is now waiting for us."  
"But they are children. To young to be at Beacon. Nobody will take them serious." Said the woman again. Ozpin turned around to look straight in the eyes of the woman, who had covered her whole face with a mask. A mask that looked like the bone plates of a Nevermore.

"And that, is why they will succeed. Because nobody can believe that a group of children, fifteen years old, can hold their own with Huntresses and Huntsmen in training.  
I believe that they hold the future of Remnant in their hands. And I will guide them to the best of my ability."  
"Just make sure that they can fight Cinder and her followers. Even when my brother is at Beacon, they must be alert. Make sure that Qrow's arrival isn't noticed by the intruders."  
With that message, the masked woman turned away, swung her large single sword and created a black and red portal where she walked through. The portal vanished without a trace.

"Just as charming as ever. Don't worry Raven. Your secret will be safe with me." Ozpin said to the empty hall.  
As Ozpin nodded to the Fall Maiden in the pod, he started to walk towards the elevator. Pressing the button to bring him to his office, Ozpin watched the doors closing.  
Shaking himself for a moment to remove the feeling of frost around him, Ozpin started to think.  
 _'What could have possible happened to bring the Winter Maiden out of hiding?'  
_ ****

 **(A/N)**  
 **Hello Everyone.  
Hope you enjoyed the second chapter of Harry Ozpin, Vale's Finest.  
Please, Read, Follow, Favorite and review.**


	3. Team Formation

They were ready to start. Each and every one of them.

"Excuse me, sir." Nova heard a timid voice calling out as Professor Ozpin started to launch students from specially designed jump-pads, designed to launch fresh first year Beacon Academy students into the Emerald Forest. Shaking her head, Nova felt the jump-pad releasing, just as she watched as Ray was launched in the forest. Ray, for reasons unknown had put on his face some sort of pix-elated shades. "Up yours, Gravity" Ray shouted as Nova was launched into the air.  
Shaking her head again as Ray's behavior, Nova twirled her hands and both the small wheels, full of Dust, cycled through the spin, before they both landed, as predicted, on the green Dust that was known as Wind Dust.  
Using her Dust enhanced gloves, Nova blasted twice in quick succession in front of her, causing her to both blast a few treetops from their trunks, and to slow her self down. She quickly grabbed her whip and sliced through a third tree, and used the loss of momentum to whip her whip around an older tree and landed on a branch that was strong enough for her to stand on.  
"That was fun." The purple haired girl said as she started to jump around, getting lower and lower until she hit the ground.

"Now, where to next?" Novas asked herself as she pulled her wand out of her sleeve and casted the four-point spell that she had learned in the time between arriving at Beacon in the past, and riding the airships.  
The wand-point pointed towards a certain direction, so Nova nodded and canceled the charm, placed her wand back in the wand holster that she had on her right arm and started to walk in the direction that the wand had pointed.  
Walking through the Emerald Forest, Nova Heart saw many types of things that she had known from her time as Ginny Goodwitch. There was an old impact crater, from someone who had used his semblance, invincibility, for a short while to 'land'. Some old paw-prints from an ancient Ursa that both Professor/Doctor Oobleck and Professor Port had killed, while it was terrorizing a class in detentions. Some tire-tracks, and ….

"What?" Nova asked herself as she looked again at the tire-tracks that were in the ground. According to what she knew, there were no cars allowed in the Emerald Forest. Her curiosity got just enough of her attention to follow the tracks that were going through the Forest, leading her away from the route she should be taking to get to the temple. She walked for what seemed hours, but it was only five minutes later that she came into contact with someone.  
"Hello." A voice called from above, and as Nova looked up, she spotted the blond hair of Angel Star hanging on a tree branch, her jacket held up by Vixen who struggled to hold Angel up. "What the hell?" Nova asked as she spotted the scene. "How did you get up there?"  
Angel smiled slightly. "Well. It's like this, Vixen and I collided with each other, thus making us partners when we looked in each others eyes. We did it a bit to long, and before we knew, we were stuck in this tree. Can you help us getting out of here?"

While Nova started to help Vixen to get Angel out of the tree, Ray was waiting for his partner to show up, but she didn't. He was also waiting at the ruins of the Emerald Forest, where he has on the circle of stones that were still held up by several columns. Having looked at the relics that they had to pick, Ray had picked out the golden King and Queen. Knowing that he and his friends needed to stay together, Ray had cast a small charm on the pedestals, fooling everyone that there were still a golden King and Queen standing there. It was only a charm to let them see. The moment that someone wanted to grab them, they would grab nothing but air, and the charm would fail.  
Now, Ray was watching as four students, that Ray knew were to be the future team CRDL, ran out of the forest, followed by a pack of Beowolves. It seems that both Russell and Dove each grabbed a black bishop, before they helped Cardin Winchester and Sky Lark who were holding back the Grimm. Shaking his head at the swing of Cardin's mace and the swings of Russell's daggers, Ray almost wanted to jump down and show them how to handle the Grimm.  
But then again, this future Team CRDL could use the extra fights. Their form was weak, sloppy, and overly drawn-out. Ray shook his head. Not that anybody could see him though. As a extra insurance, Ray had cast a disillusionment charm on himself, preventing anyone from seeing him.  
As Ray watched how the future team CRDL started to demonstrate to each other how muscular they were, Ray received a message on his scroll. Opening the device, he saw that he got a message from Ozpin, kindly telling him to stop fooling around and _'Get to these coordinates.'_

Knowing better than to disobey his father/headmaster, Ray stood up and canceled the Disillusionment charm, allowing him to be soon by the rest of the world.  
"Weak form and rusty." Ray called out as he waved to CRDL. The four boys looked at the voice, just as Ray activated his aura in his feet, causing the Dust crystals in his feet to activate, giving Harry a massive boost. This gave Harry the ability to jump explosively in the air. And so Harry did.  
The future team CRDL could only look at the flying youth as he flew away from them.  
"Come on, we'll find the kid later, and show him what we can do" Said Cardin Winchester, as he lead the three others back to the cliff-side.

Meanwhile, Ray was jumping explosively in the air, using the momentum of the energy that the Dust crystals gave him to remain at a certain altitude. Each time that Ray used his aura, he would get another boost of energy from the Dust crystals. The funny thing about it was that this form on Dust/Aura manipulation didn't consumed any aura.  
Holding his scroll tightly in his hands, Ray looked at it.  
"Alright, this is the place." Ray said as he lessened his aura output, causing him to come lower to the ground. Ray looked around, and spotted Angel, Vixen and Nova working together, fighting Beowolves, and even a couple of Ursa minors. There was also an Ursa Major walking around.  
"Not this time buddy." Ray said as he allowed himself to fall. During his fall, Ray pulled his two Tonfa's out of their sheaths, pressed a button on the handle of the tonfa's and two blades came from the end of it.

Still falling, Ray grabbed the shorter end of the tonfa's, giving him two short swords. Holding them in an inversed grip, Ray landed on the Ursa major, dealing a very hard blow to it, and slicing his two short blades in the Ursa's neck. The blow from Ray and the blades in it's neck, caused the Ursa to lose it's life. It created a large enough distraction for the other Grimm, for Nova, Vixen and Angel to jump into action. Twisting her wheels, Nova unleashed a terrible fire from her hands. Fire that burned through half the Grimm that had cornered them. With her semblance, Nova turned up the heat as she directed the heat directly into several Beowolves that were still standing, burning them from the inside out. Angel had used her hard-light generator to give her a heavy pistol, that she used to shoot any Beowulf that was standing. Her shots were powerful, and accurate, piercing every skull her weapon was aimed at. Falling back, Angel absorbed the pistol and created a short sword, a nanometer thick(*). She charged the last remaining Beowolf and jumped over it as the darkness lunged at Angel. Her blade cut the Beowolf right in half, splitting in two equal dead parts as she landed.

Vixen had jumped in the tree they had been at their back only a few seconds ago. With her bow, she was shooting at the several Ursa minors. Each arrow was filled with a high concentration of Dust, and Vixen shot them towards the area around the Ursai. As the arrows connected with the ground, they exploded, creating crystallize sculptures of the Grimm. Of course, it was much easier. The Dust the arrows had been in contact with, were of the Icy variant. So when exploding, they created a large area of ice Dust that froze everything it touched. In this case, the Ursai.  
Vixen jumped back on the ground, folded her bow back into a blade and charged the frozen Ursai. With almost lightning speed reflexes, Vixen ran though the group of Ursai, cutting as she went along.  
As she paused at the end of the group of Ursai, Vixen placed her sword/bow back into it's sheath that hung on her back, next to her quiver full of enchanted arrows. As the final 'click' was heard by the surroundings of the orange haired girl, the Ursai all lost their heads. Vixen had cut right though them, saving her the time that she had to fight the Ursai without ice Dust.

"So, got a message from the headmaster that I was needed here. What's this about?" Ray asked the three girls as he jumped of the Ursa major, and placed his Tonfa's back into the sheaths on his hips. The blades had been retracted before he even made a move to place them away.  
"That's the problem" Said Nova as she pointed towards a large hunk of metal. Four wheels seem to be sticking out of it.  
"A car?" Ray asked as he made his way to the hunk of metal. Looking closer, Ray could see several distinct features that made this car special.  
The car was about fifteen feet long, seven feet in width and had a height of about six feet. It's wheels were monsters, each large enough to flatten a Ursa head in one go. It did seem to have seating for four, but with their frames, they could sit in it with five.  
"Let's see what we have here." Said Ray as he walked to the front of the car and started to try and open the hood.  
"Damn thing is stuck" Ray grunted as he let go of the hood. Grabbing one of the tonfa's from it's sheath, Ray activated the blade and was about to place the blade in the hood, when a small 'click' was heard. Ray looked up, and saw Angel bending over in the drivers side of the car.

"What?" She asked as she looked up from the drivers side at Ray.  
"What did you do?" Ray asked as he held his weapon loosely in his hand.  
"Nothing much, only helping you to open up the hood so we can see what needs to be fixed."  
Ray blinked one, and then again, before he placed his Tonfa back in his sheath.  
"Besides, I learned that from my father. He loves toying with cars." Angel said, as she took place behind the wheel.  
"Oh, this feels nice." She said as she tested out the seating of the car. "I might get used to driving this."  
"Don't we call dids on something like this?" Vixen asked as she looked at the car. For her, raised for the first eleven years in the wizarding world, as Nymphadora Tonks, a car was a creature of unknown power.

"DIBS" Angel shouted.  
"Shotgun" Nova called. "Shotgun" Ray called. "Fuck." Ray said, as he was about half a second to late. Nova smiled at him.  
"Maybe next time." She said as she winked at him. "Maybe." Ray said as he lifted the hood of the car and started to look closely at it.  
"I can't make heads or tails of this. It seems like someone tore apart the entire engine compartment. If we're going to get this baby back on-line, we need to do so at Beacon." Ray shook his head. Without an engine for this baby, it was going nowhere.  
"Ray. Come on" Shouted Nova as she followed Vixen and Angel into the forest, towards the temple ruins. Grabbing his scroll from his pocket, Ray pulled something from it and placed it firmly in the driver's seat. Looking at his scroll, he nodded before he ran to catch up with the three girls.  
"What took you so long?" Nova asked with a slight smile, as Ray caught up. "Oh nothing really important. Just placing a beacon on that thing, so we can collect it later."

Nova was about to respond, when an Ursa jumped through the trees, a pink/white/black something holding on for dear life, laughing at the top of her lungs. Followed by a boy with black hair and a green coat. "Wait Nora." The boy shouted as the Ursa riding Nora vanished again. The group watched the scene with amazement.

"Yeah..." Said Vixen as she recovered. "That was weird."  
"That's so true." Said Angel as she looked at the direction that the Ursa, the Ursa riding Nora and the Ursa following Lie Ren had run off to. "Shall we follow that path?"  
"Might as well, it will lead us to the temple." Said Ray as he started to move. "Oh, before I forget, here are your relics." Said Ray as he handed over the golden King to Angel, while he gave the golden Queen to Nova. "You Idiot. When did you grab them?" Angel shouted as she pointed the golden King in Ray's face.  
"Ehh... the moment that I arrived at the temple." Said Ray as he stopped to look at Angel.  
Angel Star wasn't looking happy. "You held on to these relics for all this time, and you didn't say anything until now?" She said in a low and angry voice.

"Oh for fucks sake, Angel." Ray said as he looked at Angel Star. "What do you take me for? A fool who plays around? A person who doesn't give a shit? Need I remind you, that it was YOU, who agreed that the first one at the temple would grab two corresponding relics. When we were launched from the cliff, did you really think that you would be earlier at the temple than me? Thanks to Winter and her freaking painful dust enhancements, I can now fly. Of course I would use that to an advantage." Said Ray as his eyes peered in her own blue eyes.  
"Not only that. But knowing you, you would grab the golden knights, the knights that both Yang and Ruby need to grab to become team RWBY" Said Nova as she looked at Angel. "And not to forget that team JNPR needs to grab the golden rooks."  
"Fine, blame it on me." Said Angel as she started to flap her arms. "Blame it all in me."  
"Listen to me, Hermione" Said Ray. Angel looked up at Ray at the use of her true name.

"We all have read the reports that our future self will write. Those two teams need to be formed, in order to save the world. If we don't allow that to happen, then the corrupt council of Vale might as well surrender to Cinder Fall. You know as well as I, that we were sent back for a reason. We were sent back to help teams RWBY and JNPR to survive and flourish. Ruby will learn that not everything is a fairy tale, it will turn her in to a more stable person and a better leader. Weiss will learn that her friendship with Ruby, Blake, Yang and team JNPR means more than her family name. Blake will find the acceptance of showing her ears to the world, not being bullied because of something as her heritage. And Yang will find the peace she has been searching, ever since her mother left."  
Angel/Hermione looked at Ray's eyes. "Is-Is that true? Will all those things happen?" She asked, her voice trembling.  
"My sweet sister in all but blood. I can promise you that I will always work for the best of the future." Said Ray as he held Angel close, kissing her forehead.

"I will promise you this." said Ray as he looked at both Vixen and Nova, both were looking at him with longing. "I will always work to bring balance to the world. Be it by being a Huntsmen, a simple farmer or, Monty forbid, a maiden. I will work to keep the world safe."  
Before he knew it, Ray was surrounded by three girls, all holding him tight.  
"Thank you" the three girls said, as they all kissed Harry's cheek, except Nova, who kissed Harry's lips.  
"While this is nice and all, please keep up the pace. We prefer not to stand all day here, waiting for our students." Said a voice from every direction. Nova, Vixen, Angel and Ray released each other and formed a tight circle, their weapons out and ready to attack at a moments notice.  
"Good reaction, nice form. Now get going." Said the voice again.  
"Where is that coming from?" Vixen asked, her arrow pointing at everywhere. Ray and Angel looked around. They couldn't find anything either.  
"There" Nova said as she pointed to a hidden camera. Ray looked at the camera and shook his head.  
"Dad" Ray said as he pointed his weapons at the camera. "Spying on students now, are we?"

"Well, you'll better get going and 'collect' your relics. Then come back to Beacon. We have a lot to discuss." Said Ozpin's voice as the camera turned around and looked like it went off-line.  
"He's right. We need to move." Said Angel as she started to walk towards the temple ruins. Shaking his head at Angel's behavior, Ray, Nova and Vixen followed Angel through the forest.  
It took them almost ten minutes on a fast walk to get to the temple ruins. There, they could see the remains of what seemed to be a Death stalker walking into the forest. Shaking his head to ignore the Grimm, Ray led his team to the ruins, where he used a small charm to place the chess-pieces back on their pedestal. Then, Angel and Nova grabbed their chess-pieces, and nodded to their partner before they started to run towards the cliff-side, where they found the future teams JNPR and RWBY fighting a Death Stalker and Giant Nevermore respectively.

As the Death stalker fell into the ravine, Ray and his friends exited the forest. When they reached Jaune Arc, Lie Ren, Nora Valkyrie and Pyrrha Nikos, the had a good view of Ruby Rose cutting of the Nevermore's head. "Wow" Jaune said , in awe of Ruby's performance.  
"Yeah, she's not bad." Ray said. Jaune and his friends jumped around, shocked at seeing four students on this side of the ravine.  
"So, any idea how to get across?" Ray asked as he looked at the ravine, knowing that in a couple of months Harry Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch, Hermione Granger and Dora Tonks would help teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY with repairing the bridge. "Sorry, who are you?" Pyrrha asked. Ray smiled.  
"I'm Ray Star. This is Angel Star, my cousin. That's Nova Heart, my girlfriend and that's Vixen Jones, she's one of Nova's best friends." Said Ray as he introduced himself and his friends. It felt strange to introduce himself and his friends to those he knew. "Oh, well nice to meet you." Said Pyrrha.

"Nice to meet you as well, Pyrrha Nikos." Said Vixen as she shook hands with the mistral champion.  
"Vix" Nova said as she shook her head. "Don't even dare to do it."  
"Ah, come on. I never get to have any fun." Said Vixen as she let go of Pyrrha's hand.  
Before there could be an argument about what Vixen had planned to do, they were distracted by Ray.  
"Hey. How do you get over there?" Asked Ray as he took a running jump and at the moment where he would jump into the ravine, Ray activated his aura and shot like a bullet over the ravine, and landed next to Ruby, who looked at him with open eyes. "Hello." Ray said to Ruby as he waved at the others.

After a Bullhead had collected them from the other side, the twelve students walked inside the Amphitheater, where they took a small time to find some peace, before they were called on stage for the team forming ceremony. Ray remembered well as Harry Ozpin that he looked at the students from up high as they were placed in teams. Now he was here, to be placed in a team. "Before we begin, I would like to say a few words." Ozpin began as he looked over the gathered students.  
"This year, I found a student that showed exceptional skill in handing a situation. I personally invited her to become a student of Beacon, even when she was only fifteen years old. I later found four other children, each with a special skill that were able to handle their own situation quite well.  
With consultation of the other primary combat schools around Remnant, I invited them to Beacon Academy. These four have shown that they have the skills necessary to be come huntsmen and huntresses a couple of years earlier than normal. So, will Ray Star, Angel Star, Vixen Jones and Nova Heart step forward please."  
Ray was leading his friends forward, until they were standing before the Headmaster.

"Ray Star, Angel Star, Vixen Jones and Nova Heart. You collected the royal pair of the relics. From this day forward, you will work together as team RAVN, let by Ray Star."  
Ray smiled at the headmaster. _'Finally'_ Ray thought as he placed his armed around his teammates. _'We're going to have a great time.'_

 _ **A/N (*). Think Mass Effect Omni-blade.**_

 _ **And here's a question. What is the Semblance of Vixen Jones/Nymphadora Tonks? Vote in the poll for your answer.**_


	4. The First Day of Class

Ray Star woke up in a bed that he recognized as his own. At least, as his own as Ray Star. It wasn't his own bed as Harry Ozpin, or his bed as Harry Potter in the Gryffindor dorms.  
No. Ray woke up in his own dorm, with three other beds in the same dorm, all occupied by a sleeping female. Looking at the dorm, Ray spotted a clock hanging above the door, that lead to the rest of the school.  
It was now showing that it was half past seven.  
 _'An hour and a half before classes start.'_ Ray thought as he carefully stepped out of his bed. Grabbing his shower supplies and a towel, Ray made his way to the shower, and enjoyed the warm water as it poured over his body.

"Fuck, this magic really is something" Ray said softly to himself as he looked his body over. While his physical build wasn't as different as Harry's was, it showed enough differences that Harry Ozpin and Ray Star would be considered two separate persons. Ending his shower, Ray dried himself and got dressed in the standard Beacon Academy uniforms for male students. Only three things were not 'code regulated' that Ray wore.  
The first item was that Ray wore gloves on his hands. Ray just fount it practical to wear them. The second item was a red hair-band that, as Ray claimed, held his hair out of his face. It was actually much more than a simple hair-band, as the hair-band was charmed to prevent anyone, student or staff, to enter his mind. So, even if Ray met Dumbledore, and the chance did seem likely, then Dumbledore would be unable to look in his mind. The hair-band also gave him a slight boost in information absorption, that allowed him to understand his schoolwork better.

The third and final item was the thin layered collar that he wore around his neck. It had been a gift from a future Harry Ozpin, who gave it to him, so he could go to Beacon Academy as Ray Star. The others of Team GOTH had been given similar collars by their time-traveling others, that portrayed as team RAVN at the time. The final attribute that he had was under his right sleeve. His wand and wand-holster. While not being a student of Hogwarts now, Ray/Harry had come to the conclusion that he would be better off with a wand than without it.  
Shaking his head, Ray stepped out of the shower and made his way to the side of the bed where Angel Star was sleeping.  
"Wake up, Angel. You'll be late for class." Ray whispered closely to his 'cousin' who was really Hermione Granger in disguise. The blond haired girl woke up instantly and jumped out of bed. Trying to get dressed in time, Angel pulled some impressive feats, while she was half asleep. While she did those feats, she slipped on a loose piece of clothing she hadn't seen and fell right on her back. Sound of laughter came from behind her, and as she turned around, she saw Ray laughing at her.

"Oh Ha Ha." Said Angel as she picked herself of the floor.  
"You're so easy to trick, Angel" Said Ray as he sat on his bed. His hair was slightly damp from his shower.  
"Do these things work under water?" Angel asked, pointing to her collar.  
"Well, they should. I've read somewhere that you can take them off after four weeks, but I kinda like them. That's why I kept it on my body."  
Ray's argument made sense. Angel knew that several students would accessorize their uniforms. Gloves, rings, the works. So why would they worry about the collars?  
"Get in the shower, before Vixen wakes up."said Ray as he pointed to their teammate, Vixen Jones.  
Angel nodded, grabbed some of her shower stuff and made it's way into the bathroom, just as Nova woke up.  
"Hey Ray." She said softly as Ray moved closer to her. "Hey beautiful." Ray said in return and gave Nova a small, but love filled kiss. Nova moaned as she felt the love that Ray had for her slipping into her body.  
"If it wasn't a school day, I would ask you to come to bed with me." said Nova softly, as she didn't want to wake anyone else up. Ray nodded and caressed Nova's long purple hair.

"You know. I'd rather see you with red hair, instead of purple. Purple is not really your color."  
"Hey."Both Nova and Ray heard from the opposite side of the room, where they saw Vixen looking at them. "What's wrong with purple?" She asked, as she pierced Ray's blue eyes with her own purple ones.  
"Nothing. It just doesn't feel right with her." Said Ray as he pointed to Nova's hair, that was a shade of purple. Nova pulled a lock of hair in front of her and sighed.  
"Ray's right, Vixen. Purple might suit Nova Heart well, but I still feel like Ginny Goodwitch, I've had red hair from the moment I was born, according to Molly." Said Nova as she placed the lock of hair behind her left ear. After several minutes of waiting, Angel came out of the shower. Barely a foot out of it, she was pushed aside by Vixen who pushed her so hard that she fell on the floor. Her school uniform, the same as any other female uniform of Beacon Academy, showed that Angel had opted to cover her legs with stockings.  
"Damn Angel. Why did you hide your legs, they are one of your best features." Said Nova as she looked at her downed teammate.  
"I want others to know me for my skill, not for my looks." said Angel as she climbed back up on her feet. Both Nova and Angel looked at Ray.  
"What?" Ray asked as he noticed the two girls looking at him.|

"Ray." Nova said with a very sweet smile, that made several alert bells ring in Ray's head. "Doesn't Angel have very nice legs?" Nova asked, her smile still on her face, but her eyes were burning like fire. She was threatening him and Ray found out that he had walked right into a minefield. If he agreed with Nova, that Angels' legs were good looking, then he would have an argument with Nova. If he disagreed with Nova, then he would have a problem with Angel. Both were very deadly when they wanted to be.  
"I'm not going to answer that question." Ray said as he moved towards the door, that separated their dorm from Beacon Academy. "Make sure that you are ready to get to class in forty-five minutes." Before Angel and Nova could respond, the door closed behind Ray, leaving the two girls alone in the room, with only the sound of water coming through the door that lead to the bathroom.

Ray walked through Beacon Academy with practiced ease, avoiding each and every trap that he knew new first year students would fall for. For as long as he could remember, he as Harry, had walked through these halls. Ray knew exactly where to go, as Beacon Academy was larger than Atlas, Haven or Shade. Stepping out of the Dormitory building, Ray made his way to the left docking port, where he stared out over Vale. The city was slowly waking up, as Ray could faintly hear several motors roaring.  
 _'Must be old Abby again'_ Thought Ray as he looked at the view. 'Old Abby' was a local car dealer, where he, as Harry, had spent many hours looking at cars that were there in the showroom. 'Old Abby' didn't only sell cars, she did also sell bikes, both for youngsters and for adults. Shaking his head, Ray turned around to head to the cafeteria to get something to eat. His head held down, Ray almost collided with an owner of very nice black boots. Looking up, Ray came face to face with the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Headmaster Ozpin and his assistant and chief combat and Dust instructor, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Professor." Ray nodded politely, as he looked at the two chief instructors at Beacon Academy. For a moment, Ray had wanted to call Headmaster Ozpin, 'Dad' but held himself in, as it wouldn't do well to have a student call the headmaster 'dad'.  
"Good morning, Mr. Star. How are we?" Ozpin asked as he looked at the blue eyes of Ray Star, that sparkled with both hope and sadness.  
"I've been okay so far, sir." Ray said as he looked at his scroll he had taken with him from his dorm.  
"If you'll excuse me sir, I need to eat, before my first class." With a respectful nod to both the headmaster and his deputy, Ray left towards the cafeteria.  
"He seems lonely. Not like the Harry we know and love." Said Glynda Goodwitch as she looked at Ray's back. She had never seen Harry like this before.  
"That's because Ray Star is an older Harry Ozpin. From what he has told me, his life at Hogwarts will be filled with mysteries and dangers. Dangers that he was barely able to handle, even with the use of Dust. He knows that the world is not all sunshine and rainbows. There are forces at work there, and here as well, that will test him and his friends past their limits."

Ozpin took a sip of his ever present mug of coffee before he sighed deep. "I never wanted him to undergo the training that he had to in these past weeks. Why did Ironwood sent Winter to Vacuo, while Duncan was stationed there?"  
Ozpin's thoughts were directed from his son, when Team RWBY, JNPR and three quarters of team RAVN ran by him. Glynda looked at her watch and nodded.  
"Ah yes, the first day rush." Said Ozpin as he remembered each and every year since he became headmaster of Beacon Academy, that some first year teams would be nearly late for their classes.

Ray Star sat in one of the benches of Beacon Academy's many classrooms, listening to Professor Port, about a 'young man' who turned out to be the portly Professor himself.  
As Harry, Ray had many stories of Professor Port, all of witch held a core of truth in it. So, while he took some notes, he noticed that several students were doing something different. It was almost as if he was back at Hogwarts, listening to Professor Binns, who told about the Goblin rebellions in a dry and monotone voice that put almost everyone in the class to sleep. Ray looked up as Weiss Schnee, team-member of team RWBY walked past him.  
"What's going on?" Ray asked softly to Nova who was sitting next to him. Nova looked at the retreating back of Weiss.  
"Port asked if anyone here was a true huntsmen or huntress. Weiss said she was and was told to change in her combat outfit. She's going to fight the Grimm in that cage." Nova said as she pointed to a cage, where Ray could see red glowing eyes looking out of the cage. "He's releasing Edgar, for a spar?" Ray asked as he looked at the cage.  
"Of course not. That's not Edgar, that Rolf, his second capture." said Nova as she pointed to the cage more.

"I forget every time who's who of his captured Grimm. They all look the same." Said Ray as Weiss stepped back in class, changed from her school uniform into her combat outfit, with her rapier on her side. Ray watched with mixed feelings, as Weiss fought the Grimm in the cage. It turned out that it was a Boarbatusk, and it attacked Weiss directly. While Weiss was reasonably skilled with her rapier, Ray thought that she would do better if she was able to block out the sounds that came from her teammates, especially Ruby, who seemed to be cheering Weiss on the most. What was meant as encouragement, Weiss cut down as she was trying to stay alive in the class.  
Then, after some words from Ruby, and Weiss cutting her down again, Weiss used the information that she got from Ruby to kill the Boarbatusk.  
"Well done. Bravo. It seems we are indeed in the presences of a true huntsmen." Port said in his over the top announcement.  
"That's enough for today. Read the assigned work for next class, and be vigilant. Class dismissed."  
Ray watched as Weiss walked out of the classroom, her face clearly holding anger.

"Ray, what are you doing?" Angel asked him as he stood up. "I'm going to talk to Weiss. Someone needs to let her see that what she's doing is going to tear down team RWBY." Ray said as he followed Weiss Schnee out of the classroom.  
Just as he was about to call Weiss, Ruby Rose ran past him and called out Weiss name.  
Ray watched as Weiss accused Ruby of being a nuisance. The words _'Ozpin made a mistake'_ rang through his head, but a hand on his shoulder made him look up at the owner of the hand. It was Ozpin himself, who smiled gently and moved towards the now sad Ruby Rose.  
"Well, that didn't go very well" Ozpin said as he looked at the young fifteen year old girl.  
 _'Great dad'_ Ray thought. _'Always making understatements.'  
_ "Is she right? Did you make a mistake?" Ruby asked, her silver eyes looking at Ozpin to comfort her. Ozpin chuckled. "That remains to be seen."  
Ray watched as Ozpin and Ruby had a few words with each other. Ruby asking some questions and Ozpin answering them.

"Being a team leader isn't just a title you carry into battle, but a badge you wear constantly. If you are not always performing at your absolute best, then what reason do you give others to follow you?" Asked Ozpin.  
Ruby and Ray both looked at the headmaster. Did he just said what leadership was all about? Doing the best you can, to show your team what can be done?  
"I guess that's pretty wise." Ray said as he looked at Ozpin and Ruby.  
Ruby looked at Ray, shocked that she hadn't seen him standing there.  
"Ehh, hi." Ruby said as she extended her hand. "I believe we haven't been formerly been introduced."  
Ray chuckled. "No, we haven't but I'm Ray Star. Leader of Team RAVN."  
"While I'm glad to see two young leaders getting to know each other, I must get back to work." Said Ozpin as he turned around to walk away. "You have been burdened with a daunting responsibility Ruby, I advise you to take some time to think about how you will uphold it."

Ozpin walked away, leaving both Ray and Ruby alone. Ruby looked at the corridor where Weiss had walked through after she had claimed that Ozpin had made a mistake. Ruby stepped through that corridor and looked outside through the doors. There, Weiss Schnee was standing, as Professor Port walked past her and out of sight. Ruby took a deep breath, and turned around. Ray was still waiting for her.  
"So, what are you going to do?" Ray asked as he leaned against the wall.  
"I guess I need to study." Ruby said. The way how Ruby had said 'study', gave Ray the feeling that she didn't like studying a lot.  
"I've got an idea. Follow me." Ray said as he grabbed Ruby's hand and started to drag her away.  
"Hey, what are you doing?" Ruby asked as she tried to keep up with Ray's pace.

"I'm taking you to the library, If I know my teammates well enough, then Angel will be there." Ray said as he let go of Ruby's hand.  
"Angel?" Ruby asked, confusion clearly seen on her face.  
Ray smiled. "She's my cousin. We're both from Vacuo, but she was found and placed in a family at Atlas, where she excelled in various subjects. I on the other hand, started to chase down the Grimm that killed my and her parents."  
Ruby did seem to be full of questions but as they entered the library, Ruby's questions died as she looked around. Computer terminals were scattered around, books were nicely stacked on subject and several tables were free to use. All except one, where four girls were sitting. A girl with orange hair, one with purple hair, a girl with the same blond hair as Ray and a black haired girl with a black bow were all working together, explaining some sort of problem that the orange haired girl was having.  
Ray moved towards that table, with Ruby following her.

"Having trouble with the subject, Vixen?" Ray asked, startling the four girls. Ray did notice that the black haired girl was reacting slightly slower, pretending to be in shock.  
"Hey Ray." Said Vixen as she looked up from her book. "Just the stupid origin text. Why can't they make it easier. We don't know where the Grimm came from." Vixen looked at the girl next to Ray. "And who are you?" She asked.  
Ray smiled. "I'd like to introduce Ruby Rose, team leader of Team RWBY. Ruby, these are my team mates. The Blond one is Angel Star, my cousin. Then the orange haired girl is Vixen Jones and this purple haired beauty is Nova Heart, my girlfriend."  
After introducing his team-members, Ray stepped over to Nova and gave her a loving kiss.  
"And I don't know you." Ray said as he looked at the black haired girl with the bow.  
"Oh, she's on my team. This is Blake." Said Ruby, before Blake could introduce herself.

"Nice to meet you Blake. Tell me, how did you meet up with this lot?" Ray asked as he nodded to his teammates. "Hey" Vixen said. Ray ignored her as he focused on Blake  
Blake smiled slightly. "Well, I've met them when they were walking out of the class. Vixen seemed to be struggling with the text we were supposed to read and I thought that I could offer my assistance. Although she didn't say it, I could tell that Angel wanted me to leave her teammate alone. Nova corrected her and accepted my company."  
"Angel. With me. Now" Ray said as he looked at his cousin. Angel sighed deeply, but stood and followed Ray to a corner, before they went around the corner.  
"Where are they going?" Ruby asked, as she watched the two blonds walking away.  
"Probably another talk about Angel's behavior. Nothing to get yourself worried about." Said Nova as she started to explain to Vixen, and Ruby who sat in the chair Angel had left, about the possible origin of the Grimm.

"What was that about?" Ray asked, as he looked at Angel. They were hiding behind a few quickly drawn wards, preventing them from being heard or seen by anyone.  
"It's the Faunus in me. I felt threatened by Blake, who I know is another cat-Faunus. It's the first time that this has happened. Why?" Said Angel as she looked at Ray.  
"It's territorial behavior. You need to accept that other Faunus will work with us. The charms on our collars will prevent anyone from knowing, but you are still you. You are still Hermione Granger, a Cat-Faunus. You've always looked up at Blake, and now you suddenly are on almost equal foot. You're both first years at Beacon Academy, and your instinct tells you to remove the intruder from your territory." Said Ray as he held Angel close to him.

"Don't worry about it. It will pass. There are several things that you both love. Books for one." Ray said with a little chuckle. Her response was a slap on his chest.  
"Seriously though. It will pass. The only thing you need to watch out for is that Blake will find out that you're a Faunus."  
|Angel nodded, her face slightly covered in tears. Ray gave her a small tissue and she took it to dry her face.  
"Come on, if we're not on time, I'll bet that both Vixen and Ruby would have convinced the others to play Remnant the Game." Ray said as he discreetly lowered the wards.  
Angel nodded and followed Ray back to the library. As they entered, they could already hear some voices, pronouncing victory for Vacuo.

"Oh No." Ray said as he looked at the board-game. "Not again."


	5. Training

If there was one thing that Ray Star loved as much as Harry Ozpin, then it would be sparring. Training and honing your skills against an opponent, different in fighting style and weapon, and just as unpredictable as yourself.  
At least, that's what Ray kept telling himself. His current opponent was one Cardin Winchester. Big, strong, carried a wicked looking mace and looked at you as if you were a bug that needed to be squashed. Cardin was anything but unpredictable. An overhead swing, and underarm swing. Sometimes a hit to your head, or neck to try and incapacitate you. Fighting Cardin Winchester was anything but fun. Ray jumped several times away from Cardin's swings as he looked around. Nova had easily dealt with Russell, freezing him in a block of Ice. She now helping Angel with Dove Bronzewing, who put up a decent fight. Vixen was laughing at Sky Lark as he tried and failed to keep his halberd with him. It always slipped out of his hands.

 _'Time to end this'_ Ray thought as he raised both Hope and Deliverance towards Cardin.  
The large boy smiled at him, and ran towards Ray, his mace held up high to add extra momentum. Just as Cardin was about to swing the mace down, Ray stepped in Cardin's opening and placed Hope and Deliverance in his stomach. A continuous blast was heard as Ray shot Cardin in the stomach. Bang, Bang, Bang. The force of the Dust bullets hitting Cardin was enough to launch him away far enough for Ray to deflect a swing of Dove's sword. Ray retaliated with the bladed ends of his weapons, and brought Dove's aura to the red, signaling his defeat.  
A multitude of blasts caught Ray's attention, and the buzzer went, signaling that Sky Lark was below the required twenty percent of aura, and thus out of the match.

Vixen smiled as she aimed her weapon, arrow loaded on her bow and ready at Cardin. "Firing" Vixen said as the arrow was released from the bow and traveled faster than the eyes could see towards Cardin. Cardin could only watch with shock as the arrow hit him right in the chest, and exploded, encasing him in a sea of red Fire Dust.  
"Fire in the hole" Ray said as he pointed both the barrels of Hope and Deliverance towards the cloud of red Fire Dust. "No" Cardin shouted as Ray fired.  
Ray's bullets, infused with yellow Dust, connected with the red Fire Dust could and ignited the entire cloud, creating a large explosion.  
As the smoke cleared, team RAVN could see that Cardin was out for the count. His aura level had dropped to a dangerously close three percent.  
"And the match goes to Team RAVN." Called professor Goodwitch, who increased the volume of the lights in the auditorium. "Now, before I start with the obvious analysis of the match, maybe one of the students could tell me where Team CRDL went wrong. Miss Schnee?" Goodwitch asked as she looked as Weiss.

Weiss cleared her throat. "Team CRDL went at it as four separate units, where Team RAVN worked as one cohesive unit. This gave them the advantage they needed to win from a team that could have easily beaten them."  
"Is that so, Sugar Queen?" a voice came from behind Goodwitch, who turned around to see Ray Star looking at the Schnee Heiress. "If you're so confident in your own skills, why don't you choose one of us for a combat lesson." Ray said as he pointed to his teammates. "Surely the heiress of the largest Dust company in the world, wouldn't mind to," Here Ray started to brawl as a baby. ", show poor whittle childwen how to pwoperly fight."  
"Fine. You, Star are going down." Weiss said in a rage as she pointed her finger at Ray. Ray just smiled.  
"Bring it on, baby" Ray said as he smirked towards Weiss.  
Weiss turned around and made her way to the floor of the auditorium, where she saw Ray talking with Professor Goodwitch.

"Fine, I agree to the match, but if you go out of line, I will place you in detention." said Goodwitch to Ray who nodded in agreement.  
"He won't be able to walk, let alone serve detentions when I'm done with him, Professor." Weiss said as she glared at Ray, who just waved happily to the Schnee heiress. Weiss Snarled at Ray. How did he dare to behave in such a way. Didn't he know who he was dealing with? How dangerous she could be?  
"Very well. A match between Ray Star and Weiss Schnee. This match is without semblance." Announced Professor Goodwitch, causing Weiss to gulp slightly. She must have ignored the part where Ray challenged her to a duel without semblance. _'Don't worry Weiss.'_ she thought. _'It will be okay'.  
_ Ray smiled as he nodded to Angel. She nodded back. Ray turned his attention back to the White themed girl. _'She's got a rapier. That means that she prefers to attack with speed and get the fight over as soon as possible. I'll just need to prolong the fight'._

"Are you ready?" Goodwitch asked to both fighters. Ray nodded and so did Weiss. "Then Begin"  
The moment that they were allowed to begin, Weiss started to run forward, her rapier posed to strike. If they were fighting with semblance, then she would have striked Ray down already. She trusted forward, her rapier aimed directly as Ray's chest.  
With reflexes that were almost faster than her sisters own, Ray blocked her blade and grabbed her arm, before he gave another pull on it. The movement that he made, caused Weiss to be thrown in the air for a short time and she fell down on her face. Feeling the burn of the friction of the mat on her face, Weiss turned around and jumped back up, before she unleashed a flame of Fire Dust. Ray jumped out of the way, and landed out of reach of Weiss flame.

Ray smiled as he started to see the practiced movement of Weiss beginning an attack. Focusing his aura on her feet Ray jumped towards Weiss, and knocked her prepared attack back, forcing Weiss to fall back on parrying Ray's continuous attacks. Ray switched from his normal grip to the grip on the barrels of his Tonfa's, giving him two short swords to attack Weiss. "Damn, he's good." Yang commented as she looked at the match between Ray and Weiss.  
"No, he's not good. He's very good." Said Ruby as she watched the match. "Come on, Weiss. You can do it." Ruby mumbled softly. It might have been a few weeks after the start of term for them, but she still remembered what she said before and during the first class with Professor Port and the Boarbatusks.

"Are you watching, Jaune?" Pyrrha Nikos asked as she watched the fight between Ray and Weiss, understanding what Ray was doing.  
"Eh, yeah. It's kinda hard not to." Said Jaune softly as he watched the movements of Weiss and Ray, fighting each other. _'I wish I could fight like that'_ Jaune thought as his respect for Ray grew more and more. Ray had just dodged a vicious attack of Weiss, leaving her wide open for a counter.  
While Ray countered, and forced Weiss back in a defensive mode, Pyrrha looked at the blond haired boy who was the team-leader of Team JNPR.  
"Jaune, look at the scoreboard." Pyrrha said and as Jaune looked at the scoreboard, he noticed that both Weiss and Ray had seventy percent aura reserve left.  
"How is that possible, they have been fighting for about ten minutes." Jaune said as he looked in Pyrrha's green eyes, before looking away.

"That's because Ray isn't trying to win. He's trying to teach Weiss a lesson. Look at how he attacks, he's not aiming to hurt her, but he's trying to get Weiss to adapt to the constantly attacks of him." A voice said. Pyrrha, Jaune and the rest who was watching turned around, and saw a girl with purple hair looking at them. "Nova Heart, right?" Asked Pyrrha. She got a nod back in response.  
"And that's the match" Professor Goodwitch called out as Ray disarmed Weiss, by hitting her hand that held her rapier, with a Tonfa that had it's blade retracted. Her rapier lay several feet away, with Ray holding his other Tonfa, blade extended, to Weiss throat. Both were panting hard from the fight and the energy that they had to give to get this far.  
"Nice job, Weiss" Ray said as he pulled back his Tonfa and retracted the blade, before he placed both of them on his hips. "Well done."  
Ray held out his hand to Weiss, who looked at it for a few seconds and shook Ray's hand.  
"It was fun." Weiss said, panting from the exercise. "Let's do it again some day."  
"Trust me, we will." Said Ray as he nodded to Angel, who nodded back.

Before anyone could say anything else, they heard the tell-tale signal that carried Professor Ozpin's voice through the auditorium.  
"Team RAVN. Please report to the headmasters office. Team RAVN. Report to the headmasters office. Thank you."  
Ray looked at the benches where his teammates were sitting. They all started to stand up and made their way to the headmasters office. Ray nodded politely to professor Goodwitch, before he exited the auditorium and met with his team at the elevator to the headmasters office.  
"Why are they always called on a Friday, after classes?" Ruby asked her sister, who looked at the retreating backs of team RAVN.  
"Who knows sis. Maybe it's because they need some extra training, or perhaps the headmaster wants to know how they are doing at Beacon." Yang lifted her shoulders, before she stood up. "Well, I'm going to our dorm. See you soon Rubes."

Ray, Angel, Vixen and Nova all stood in the elevator, riding it in silence to Professor Ozpin's office. As they reached the top of the elevator, Team RAVN stepped out of it, to be greeted by Professor Ozpin, and two cloaked figures.  
"It's time again?" Ray asked as he looked at the cloaked figures. They nodded and pointed towards the other elevator, the one who would lead them to the vault, and Amber.  
Stepping in the elevator with Ozpin and the two cloaked men, Ray started to think back to the day that the two cloaked men first appeared. They called themselves 'Unspeakables'. Agents of a world wide organization that followed one important rule above all rules.  
They were tasked with preserving magic in all of it's creations. These two, Unspeakable Volker and Unspeakable Bakker, came from a country on the east side of Great Britain, called the Netherlands.

Thanks to Dumbledore, who gave word to the ministry of magic of the existence of Remnant, the Unspeakables found out about Remnant, and quickly sent in a team to investigate the place. Arriving at Beacon Academy after several days of travel by broomstick, they were detained by Professor Glynda Goodwitch, a powerful Dust Mage. It took three hours to convince Glynda that the Unspeakables were not here to cause trouble, but here to find out about this new world that had been discovered. Unlike the British wizards that Glynda had met, these wizards were of a more kinder and gentler character, answering questions and asking questions of their own, hoping to get a better picture of this new world. They also didn't showed any discrimination towards those who were born differently, another difference between them and British wizards and witches.

As the elevator doors opened, and the group walked into the vault, Ozpin and one of the Unspeakables walked towards Amber's pod, while the other Unspeakable turned his attention to the four students in front of him.  
Ozpin looked over his shoulder as the four students started to receive another lesson in the magical arts. According to what Ray had told him, they were learning what was taught at Hogwarts in the fifth year of a magicals education.  
The unspeakables had come with a deal for Professor Ozpin. Team RAVN would receive a fast tracked magical education, meaning that they would work on their OWL´s and NEWT´s before the year was over. With those headbands that they wore, they would absorb information at a faster pace, meaning that they could be ready with the wizarding world teachings when Amity Colosseum would arrive at Beacon. Shaking his head, Ozpin turned his attention to the stasis pod in front of him, holding the current fall Maiden, Amber, alive, while she was in a forcefully induced coma.

Ozpin looked at the Unspeakable that had traveled with him. Unspeakable Volker was a man that Ozpin respected, and while belonging to a different world that the Unspeakable, Ozpin enjoyed the conversations that he had with Volker about magic. Finding out how strong the Fall maiden was in terms of magical strength, was his current assignment.  
Holding out a crystal on a small chain ten meters of the pod, containing the Fall Maiden, Unspeakable Volker touched the crystal with his wand, causing it to glow softly. Casting a levitation charm on the crystal, Volker slowly started to levitate the crystal towards the pod where the Fall Maiden was laying. With each passing second, the crystal came closer to the pod, and with each passing second, the glow from the crystal intensified, until with a loud 'BANG' the crystal shattered, causing both Ozpin and Unspeakable Volker to be blown back by the blast of the crystal. "Impossible." Muttered Volker as he looked at the remands of the crystal that was only three meters away from the pod.

"Volker, what happened?" Unspeakable Bakker asked, as he came running from the other side, with team RAVN running behind him.  
"Dad. Are you okay?" Ray asked as he knelled down next to Professor Ozpin. Ozpin shook his head, trying to clear it before he looked at his son. "I'm fine, just a bit shocked." Ozpin said as he stood up again. "What happened?" Ray asked as he looked around. Everywhere small segments of the crystal lay scattered, as if an explosion had been set off.  
"It's impossible. Those crystals have been used even since the time of Merlin. There is no way that she's more powerful than THE Merlin." Said Unspeakable Volker as he looked at the scattered crystal.  
"What were you doing, anyway?" Angel asked as she picked up a small shard of the crystal. It was very thin, and is she wasn't careful, she would cut herself thanks to the sharpness of the edges.

"These crystals have been used since the days of Merlin, the wizard at King Arthur's court." Explained Unspeakable Bakker as he looked around. "In those days, he took upon himself four students and started to teach them a grand array of magical studies. The four students decided that they would continue the teachings of Merlin and started a school up high in the now Scottish highlands."  
"Hogwarts" Angel said.  
"That's right." Bakker said as he nodded to Angel. "Hogwarts was one of the first schools of magic. In that time, there was no enchanted quill or magical book that showed each and every magical child born, like it is now. No, in that time, the four founders of Hogwarts had to venture out of the castle and search for students. Each one carried a crystal with them, attuned to the magic that flowed around any young magical child. The reason why Hogwarts, and other magical school start for magical students at age eleven, is when the magic around a child is stable enough to be measured in a number between the ten and hundred. Under the ten, you have a squib, like the caretaker of Hogwarts, Argus Filch. Above the hundred on the scale, we are dealing with a possible magical superpower. Dumbledore, for instance, was ranged around the sixty when he started Hogwarts, but was estimated to be around the ninety-seven three years ago. The one who calls himself Lord Voldemort, was ranged around the sixty to, and before he died, was guessed to be around Dumbledore's level." Bakker explained as he looked at the shards of the crystal that Ray had gathered around them."

"But what happened here, is something that has happened only one time before. Six hundred years ago, according to the records, a young girl of a muggle family was visited by the then headmaster of Beauxbatons. She accepted the invitation to attend the school, but when the headmaster of Beauxbatons wanted to make a scan of the young girl, the crystal exploded, it's shards killing the girl, younger brother, her parents and severely injuring the headmaster." Gasps were heard when Team RAVN and Ozpin learned about the incident.  
"The only recorded piece of the girls power, was that a piece of parchment was charmed to record the reading on the girl. The parchment only had one number written on it. Two. Four. Two." Again gasps were heard. Two-hundred and forty-two. A massive magical power had been housed inside that girl.

"When the Unspeakables of that time found out, they panicked. Each and everyone of the Unspeakables offered theories about it, but only one theory proved to be somewhat correct. When an Unspeakable started to wave his wand over the body of the little girl, they found traces of magic, not of the normal kind that they expected, but that of a rare and unusual kind. Magic, that seemed to jump around, choosing host after host."  
Bakker was about to continue with his story, but Ozpin jumped in.  
"The magic your predecessors were chasing was the magic of a maiden who had just died. The girl, who died because of the shards of the crystal, had been chosen to be the next carrier of one of the Maidens powers." Ozpin said as he had their attention.

"So, what are her readings?" Asked Angel as she pointed at Amber, still in her pod. Both Unspeakables looked at the blond haired girl, before Volker carefully took out a piece of parchment. He looked at it, and his face turned into shock. His shock was so great that he dropped the piece of parchment. It fluttered slowly to the ground with the written side up. Team RAVN, Professor Ozpin and the Unspeakables looked at the number written upon the parchment. Five. Zero. Zero.  
"So, if Dumbledore is around the hundred, does that mean that Amber is five times stronger than the old man?" Ray asked. His voice echoed in the mostly empty vault.  
"No." Unspeakable Volker said softly. "No, her powers are so much more. Compare it to a scale. The higher you go, the powerful you get. What this parchment is saying is that Amber is five-hundred times more powerful that Albus Dumbledore."

Silence reigned in the vault, as each human being tried and failed to absorb that information.  
Finally, it was Ray who spoke. "If Amber is five-hundred times as powerful as Dumbledore as he is now. What is the power of a full powered maiden? And what about the person who took half of Amber's powers?"

Somewhere around the continent of Vale, a young woman with black hair and orange glowing eyes looked up. Her lips curled in satisfaction, as she felt a feeling of fear passing through her.  
"Soon. Soon I will have it all, and Remnant will be mine"

* * *

 **A/N: Vixen Jones/Nymphadora Tonks has the semblance of Friction. This allows her to influence the resistance that objects have to each other. For instance, Sky wasn't able to hold up his halberd as Vixen influences the halberd to be as slippery as oil.**

 **Also, what do you think is Angel Star's Semblance? Remember, she is Hermione Granger.  
Please, Read, review, Follow and Favorite this. 9 reviews for 4 chapters is a bit low, right?** **  
**


	6. Searching for Blake

TIME SKIP.

Team RWBY and RAVN walked through the streets of Vale, the former telling about their first sight of magic. Team RAVN played very good audience, gasping at the right time and cheering when they were victorious over the Grimm attacking the repair crew at the bridge between the forest and the cliff.  
"Was that really an old man who waved his stick in the air and blew fire out of it?" Vixen asked, her eyes dramatically enlarged. Yang nodded. "Yes, and after the fire turned into several animals, before it started to eat the Goliath Grimm that came running towards us. It was amazing to see how soon the Grimm was nothing more that a burning husk." Yang said as she started to wave her hands in a desperate way to animate how the Goliath had burned.  
"Look, Fire is fire. That's all." Said Ray as he walked at the back of the group. "Even a Grimm known that fire is dangerous. What I want to know is how that old man arrived at Beacon with the headmaster. According to what you said Yang, they popped up in the middle of the field."

Ruby nodded as she looked at Ray. "Yes, they somehow popped right out of midair. It was awesome." Ray looked at Ruby. "Then if that is one of their travel methods, then why haven't we seen more wizards and witches popping out of air, like the old man did?"  
Everyone looked at Ray. He had a good point. If one wizard could pop out of thin air, then how many wizards could do the same? "Maybe the old man wants to keep Remnant for himself. A secret place where he can become the new Oum." Ray said bitterly as he walked towards the harbor, where Weiss had wanted to go.  
"What do you mean?" Asked Blake as she secretly sniffed the air, and her stomach started to rumble because of the fish-smell in the air.  
"Oh never mind him. He's just having one of his days." Said Angel. Ray glared at his cousin. "I'm having one of my days? We got the car back, just in time for the holidays, and who breaks it?"

Angel became a bit red in the face. "Well, it's not my fault that the accelerator broke, just as I was trying to park." She said as she walked past a small stall that sold fairy tale books. She turned around and started to look at the different books.  
"Oh, here's one that I always wanted." Nova said as she stood next to Angel. It was a book that contained several stories, including the story of the seasons.  
"I'd like this one, please." Angel said as she handed the book to the saleswoman, an older woman with short straight brown hair, that started to turn to grey at some points. Angel was vividly remembered of the Fall Maiden, who lay in a comatose condition in a pod under Beacon Academy.  
"That will be five Lien please." The elder lady said. Angel patted her pockets trying to find her wallet, but she couldn't find it. "Oh darn, I must have left it in my room." Angels said as she looked at the lady. "Ray?"  
"Oh for the love of..." Ray mumbled as he removed his wallet and gave the lady a small five Lien note. "You owe me for this, Angel." Ray said as he looked at his cousin.  
"Fine, whatever." Angel said.

Ray knew better. He had been using very little of the Tri-wizard tournament money and what he did used, he sold via a few pawnshops in Vale. It did seem to be a very valuable metal to Remnant, as it wasn't known to Remnant. Dust was the main suspect in Harry's eyes. Or actually, the Schnee Dust Company. Since the SDC owned almost ninety percent of all Dust mines in Remnant, there were very few places where one could look for Gold.  
So, Ray had sold ten Galleons to different Pawnshops in Remnant, and even two official banks, and thanks to that, Ray had a nice buffer saved for expenses. He was just putting up a show for Team RWBY.  
"Hey, what's that?" Ruby asked as she looked at a building, taped of by police, with two detectives working inside the closed of space. It was a Dust shop, and said Dust shop had a broken window. The insides of the shop was torn apart, with not a single speck of Dust to be found. Teams RWBY and RAVN stepped closer to the store. "What happened?" Ruby asked to the nearest detective.

"Dust robbery, second dust-shop to be hit this week. This place is turning into a jungle." One of the detectives said, his eyes covered with sunglasses and his face with a beard. Ray shook his head, as he walked past the shop and leaned against the wall. There were two security camera's in the shop, and if he could get his team to hack them, then they could identify the ones who did this. Then again, if it was the White Fang, as the two detectives suggested, he would only get to see the White Fang grunts in their uniform. Not really handy for facial recognition.  
Seeing Weiss and Blake arguing about the Faunus and the White Fang, Ray shook his head and motioned his team to follow him.

"Should we get involved?" Ray asked his team as they stood on the side. As Harry Ozpin, he knew what was going to happen within 48 hours. Within 48 hours, Ruby Rose, Blake Belladonna and a Faunus by the name of Sun Wukong, and a synthetic droid with the name P.E.N.N.Y., would prevent Roman Torchwick from collecting a large supply of Dust. "Let's get back to Old Abby. The car might be done and we'll be able to drive her back to Beacon." Said Nova as she looked at Angel. "NO. You are not allowed to Drive." She said as Angel wanted to call dibs again. "Dibs." Vixen said, causing Ray, Angel and Nova to look at her. "What?"  
"Vixen. You can't drive a car. Not only are you to young for it, but you grew up the the wizarding world, where they see cars like ours as a mechanical monster. Only Angel, Nova and myself can drive it." Said Ray.  
"Hey. If I'm not old enough, then you are all not old enough." Said Vixen as she glared at Ray, for saying she was to young. Ray smiled at the young orange haired girl.  
"Yes, I may be to young to drive a car. But Professor Ozpin did gave me permission to drive it. After all, Old Abby had installed the Dust Crystal converter into it." With those words, Ray started to walk towards the car-shop that was known as Old Abby.

"What do mean, it's not ready?" Ray asked, as he looked at the owner of Old Abby. A man, about fifty years of age with white hair and a white mustache with yellow eyes and a a cat tail around his middle. His name was Turpentine Grey, but most people called him Terp.  
"Just as I said, kid. I'm not a miracle worker. The car has been through some extensive remodeling, and while I know I'm good, I'm not that good. Magenta is working on it as we speak."  
"Oh. Okay." Ray said as he looked past the current owner of Old Abby, Turpentine (Terp) Grey to the vehicle where his daughter of 23 was working. She had blue eyes, yellow hair and like her father, a cat tail.  
"Fine" Ray sighed as he looked at Terp. "Do you know if we can borrow something?" Ray asked as he looked at his watch. Only ten minutes left before the Bullheads would return to Beacon. While he knew Professor Ozpin or Goodwitch would allow an extra fight with the Bullheads, they would be in some trouble, as they were not in their dorm before curfew.  
"Well. I do got something. They're old, sturdy and almost impossible to break. I was almost thinking about to throw them away, but if you want them to use." Terp said as he looked at the confused faces of team RAVN.

"What do you mean?" Angel asked. She, like Vixen had very few experience with technology of Remnant, even after living some years in downtown Vale. Of course, she could blame it on the long periods of study at Hogwarts.  
"Follow me." Terp said as he guided the team to a storage compartment, where dozens of different items were placed.  
"Welcome to our stockroom." Terp said, as he waved his hands around. To the organized mind of Angel Star/Hermione Granger, the stockroom looked one giant mess, but to Ray Star/Harry Ozpin, it showed order in the chaos. "I like it." Ray said as he looked around. "I knew you would. Come, the things I have for you are at the end of this room."  
Terp lead them through several rooms, each containing something different, until they came to the last room. Here they saw two old dirt bikes standing together, faded colors and some dirt still on it.  
"Nice" Ray said as he looked at the bikes.

"I thought so to. The thing with these dirt-bikes is that you can carry a passenger, and it's not that difficult to drive. Even your cousin might be able to do it." Terp said as he looked at the red faced Angel.  
"Now, the bikes are powered by a single Lightning Dust crystal. Each crystal gives you enough power to drive a thousand Kilometers before you have to recharge them. You recharge them by fusing your aura with the crystal, but make sure you don't fuse the crystal with your body. This meter here," Terp pointed out a small meter on the bike, next to the speed-meter, "Shows how much power the crystal has left."  
Opening a small compartment on the bikes, Terp showed the crystal he was talking about. "Come on. Try it out." Terp encouraged Vixen and Angel as Ray and Nova stood by and watched with amusement."It won't bite, would it?" Vixen asked, as she looked at the bike in front of her.  
"No, it won't bite." Said Terp as he smiled at the orange haired girl.  
"Come on, just throw some aura in it and we can be off. We need to drive towards Beacon and that will be at least fifteen minutes." said Ray, while Nova used her scroll to text Glynda Goodwitch that they would be a bit later.

"Here, use these." A female voice said as Vixen and Angel had charged the Lightning crystal. They looked up to see Magenta Grey looking at them, her arms filled with both grease stains and four helmets.  
"Okay. We'll take them, and when you're done with the car, we'll return these to you." Said Ray as he took a black helmet from Magenta. Nova took a white one for the young faunus girl and Vixen took the Yellow one, leaving Angel to take the silver one.  
Pushing a button on the wall, Terp allowed the door that was at the back of the room to be opened. Thanking Terp and Magenta, Ray jumped on one of the bikes and pulled Angel behind him. Nova jumped on the other bike and pulled Vixen behind her.  
Firing up the engines, Ray was surprised that the bike didn't make very loud noises. Waving to Terp and his daughter, Ray rode the bike carefully out of the shop, with N ova following him. Opening the throttle a bit, Ray found that the power of the single Lightning crystal was more than enough to power the bike. Setting course to Beacon Academy, Ray watched as Nova came riding next to him.  
"Ray" Angel shouted as she held on tightly to Ray's vest. "We will not be doing that."  
"Fine." Ray said as he shook his head to Nova, then pointed towards Angel behind him, who was holding Ray tightly. Shaking her head, Nova slowly accelerated, creating more distance between them.

With ten minutes past, Ray and Angel finally entered Beacon Academy property. Setting the two bikes in the car park next to Weiss Diamant F car, Angel got of the bike and removed her helmet.  
"I'm never again going on one of those things." She said as she watched Ray stepping off it. "How did you learn to drive anyway?"  
"When you work with Winter, you get some extensive training. Her combat training was FUBAR, but she also taught me to drive. She pulled a few strings to get me my license for driving both a bike, like this one, and a car, like the one you crashed." Said Ray as he looked at Angel.  
"Hey, if that car had been properly fixed before I got behind the wheel, then maybe you wouldn't have to spent all that money to the garage for repairing it. You could have just waved your wand and be done with it." Said Angel as she and Ray, argued with each other while they went to the dormitories, where they knew Vixen and Nova were waiting.

Before they could enter their dormitory, they heard loud noised coming from Team RWBY's dorm. Looking at each other, Ray and Angel carefully made their way to the door, and were about to knock on it when they heard Blake's voice.

"WELL, MAYBE WE WERE JUST TIRED OF BEING PUSHED AROUND!"

A second or two was followed by silence, before the door of Team RWBY's dorm was forcefully opened and Blake Belladonna, one of the team members of team RWBY ran out of the dorm. She almost collided with Ray and Angel , but was able to slip past them and out of the hallway before they knew what was going on.  
"Blake, Come back." Ray and Angel heard Ruby call, but all she got in return was a deafening silence.  
"What happened?" Ray asked as he looked inside Team RWBY's dorm. There, Yang Xiao Long sat in a chair, her face in shock. Ruby Rose, team leader of team RWBY looked at the two of them, her face showing both shock and sadness. Weiss Schnee, heiress of the Schnee Dust Company stared at the opening of the door, where Ray and Angel were standing, before she crossed her arms and turned her back to the two.

"Weiss?" Ray asked as he stepped inside, ignoring both Ruby and Yang's protests. "What's going on in that brain of yours?"  
"You don't need to know. This isn't a matter for team RAVN. Leave us." Weiss said, as she turned around to look Ray in the eyes. Despite being older, Ray and Weiss were about the same height. "Maybe, maybe not. What matters now is that Blake is outside, and one of her team mates is not the least concerned for her health. That tells me that something is going on."  
"Blake just revealed to us that she was a member of the White Fang." Ruby said softly. Ray looked at the young leader of team RWBY and placed his hand on her shoulder.  
"I know." Ray said as he looked at Ruby. Three pairs of eyes looked at the team leader of Team RAVN.  
"You knew?" Weiss asked, her voice becoming louder every passing second. "You knew and NEVER TOLD ANYONE?" she shouted. Ray looked at Weiss, his whole body seemed to change. From a fun loving kid who got into Beacon Academy earlier, Ray's aura started to glow a bright blue, his eyes changed from light blue to a blazing green.

"I knew it the moment when Blake thanked me in Velvet's place." Ray growled out. "Remember that day, Weiss? When Velvet was being bullied by Cardin and his band of idiots? Do you remember what I did?"  
Weiss stepped a few steps back. She had that day clearing in her mind, when Team CRDL had bullied Velvet, a timid bunny Faunus, and member of team CFVY, a second year team.  
When Cardin had grabbed one of Velvet's ears, Ray had thrown his knife in Cardin's lower arm, causing Cardin to scream in fright and pain, and forced his hand to let go of Velvet's ear. While Ray got a week of detentions, including a verbal assault of Professor Goodwitch, he retorted back that it was the staff's own fault. Goodwitch had asked him how he thought so, and Ray explained that no staff member was ever present during their breaks.  
Professor Ozpin promised to appoint someone to oversee the free periods, including breakfast, Lunch and Dinner, before Professor Goodwitch could give Ray more detentions.  
That time, Ray hadn't looked like a nice boy, but like a true warrior who had seen combat before.  
It was after that time that Blake had come to Ray, after Ray had cooled down and thanked him for standing up to the Faunus in the school.

"I see that you do remember. Do I need to put a knife in your arms as well, Princess?" Ray asked, his eyes still burning with a intense green flame.  
"Now, are we going to warn Professor Goodwitch, or are we going to stay here and pretend that there is nothing wrong?" Said Ray, his eyes looking at each member of Team RWBY, except for Blake, because of obvious reasons. "I'll do it." Ruby said as she pulled her scroll from her combat skirt. Quickly she typed a message to Professor Goodwitch, who responded back within a minute that she would search Beacon Academy grounds. She also ordered them to go to bed.

"Tomorrow, we'll help you with searching, if she's not back." Said Ray as he stepped out of the dorm of Team RWBY and walking several steps, entered the dorm of Team RAVN. There, Nova and Vixen were waiting for them.  
"Blake's gone. She accidentally let slip that she was a member of the White Fang. By that, she let slip that she's a Faunus. This didn't worked out her, and in a panic, she left the dorms. Tomorrow, If she's still missing, Team RAVN will aid Team RWBY in searching for Blake Belladonna."  
Nova looked behind Ray, and saw both Angel and Yang standing there. "What is it?" Nova asked as Yang entered the dorm.  
"While it's not your concern, I appreciate the effort you will put in finding my partner. I wanted you to know that. Here are the scroll numbers of Ruby, Weiss, Blake and myself." Said Yang as she placed a piece of paper on one of the desks. She turned away and was about to step out of the dorm, when she was hold back by a hand.  
"Yang." A soft voice said. Yang turned around, her eyes meeting those of Nova. "We will find her. She's a friend of us all. And we'll make sure that she'll understand that."  
Yang nodded and smiled slightly, before she made her way back to the dorm of Team RWBY. "Get to bed." Ray ordered as he started to undress himself. "Tomorrow we're going to look for Blake.

They woke up at seven AM. Team RAVN was ready to go in less that one hour, with Ray asking Professor Goodwitch about the whereabouts of Blake Belladonna. Informing the deputy that Team RAVN would work together with Team RWBY in locating the missing student.  
Team RWBY's leader, Ruby Rose accepted the help that Team RAVN offered and told them that they would search the inner city, while Team RAVN would search the outer city. They all agreed to keep a ear-piece with them, that connected to their scroll. So that, if someone found Blake, they would be able to call the rest quickly.  
Ray and Nova agreed to ride the two bikes that they borrowed from Old Abby. They rode down the road, while the RWY of Team RWBY and AV of team RAVN made their way to the city via Bullhead.

Ray agreed to take the South side of the city of Vale, making sure to ride past the walls and ask the Vale guards if anyone had been seen crossing the walls. He would also ride through a part of the industrial district. Nova nodded and told the rest that she would be going towards the upper-class district up North. She also had a cheque with her from Ray to pay a contractor to build a vacation home on the coast side of the Upper-class district. Angel and Vixen would start their search with Team RWBY and split up after a certain time.

"Excuse me." Ray called to two guards who were standing on top of a large wall, that protected the city of Vale from the creatures of Grimm. "Did you happen to see a young girl in black and white, with black hair and a bow on top cross the wall?"  
The two guards shook their heads and Ray thanked them for their trouble and rode further, stopping at some points to talk to a local. One local remembered seeing a girl of his description and told him that she and a monkey Faunus boy had been drinking something on a terrace in the residential district. Thanking the man, Ray made a call to the rest, telling them that Blake had been seen with another Faunus at a café.

Nova was just finishing her business with the contractor for a vacation home, when the call came in. "I'll be there as soon as possible. Nova out." Nova said as she hung up on the call.  
"This will be enough to get you started, I hope." Nova said with a charming smile while she handed the cheque over to the contractor. He nodded, but told Nova that he could only build after winter **(*)** had past. Nova nodded and thanked the man again, before she jumped on her bike and rode away to the residential district, where she met the rest of the group. They all asked around, and the owner of the cafe had pointed out in what direction Blake and the monkey Faunus had been off to.

While knowing what was probably going to happen, but not wanting the others to know it, Ray talked with the rest of Team RWBY. They agreed that both Nova and Ray would go the the docks, while Angel, Vixen, Ruby,Weiss and Yang would slowly corner Blake in. Ruby it seemed was soon distracted after meeting with Penny, a girl she had met the other day, while Ray and the others had been at Old Abby. So, Weiss and Yang left Ruby with Penny and continued their search, while Ruby worked with Penny to continue the search, and for Ruby to answer several questions from Penny.

Night had fallen, and soon the teams knew that they had to return to Beacon. They were just about to call it a day, when they all heard an explosion and seeing a dust cloud rising up in the air.  
"Bingo" Ray said as he turned around and rode towards the origin of the explosion.  
"Gotcha" Nova said as she rode towards the explosion.  
Others responded as well. Ruby and Penny looked at the cloud and moaned. "Oh No."  
Weiss and Yang nodded and started to walk towards the docks. Vixen and Angel nodded and from a a secret compartment on her belt, Vixen removed a broomstick. Forcing Angel to sit on the broomstick, and sitting in front of her, Vixen shot towards the docks.

Because she was using her speed semblance, Ruby and Penny were there first, soon followed by Ray and Nova. Ray could only watch as Penny retaliated for Ruby, who had been shot by Roman Torchwick.  
When Penny's multiple swords deflected several White Fang grunts, Ray silently cast a tracking charm on Penny that latched onto one of her blades. As he saw Penny charging her swords into a laser, he fired another charm at Penny, one that was meant to give a physical profile.  
He got his answer, of Penny's power and strength, as he found out that Penny was not a normal human girl, but a freakish robot, build to represent an innocent girl. Then Penny lifted her swords, six in total with nothing more than what seemed like telekinesis. She pinned the swords into a bullhead that the White Fang was flying, and pulled it down, causing the container that the Bullhead was flying, as well as the Bullhead itself to crash on the docks, creating another explosion. From that explosion a small black box bounced around, and landed near Ray's feet. Ray looked at it, and suddenly felt a bit light-headed. Holding his hand to his forehead, Ray felt something falling in his hand. Looking at the object in his hand, Ray started at a clear Dust crystal. Perfect in any shape or form, but it didn't seem to be containing some sort of Dust.

Grabbing the box on the floor, after he had placed the clear Dust crystal in his pocket, Ray opened the box. The only content was a black Dust crystal, carefully packed within a small glass cage. A note was attached to it.

 _'Ray Star._

 _This is the other half of the crystal you'll need.  
_ _Combine it with the clear one for a weapon._

 _Hope it will help.  
_ _The Summer Maiden.'_

Ray's eyes opened wide. He knew about Amber at Beacon, but now the Summer Maiden had contacted him, and gave him something to combine the clear crystal with.  
 _'What is it with those maidens?'_ Ray asked himself. Shaking his head, Ray made his way to the rest of the group, where Ruby, Penny, Blake, Nova and the monkey Faunus were sitting.  
As he sat down, Weiss and Yang started to arrive, with Angel and Vixen slowly behind them.

After Blake and Weiss exchanged some words, and Weiss telling Blake that she didn't care about Blake being a former member of the White Fang, they all made their way back to Beacon.  
"He, Where's Penny?" Ruby asked, as she looked around.  
Ray looked from the corner of his eyes to a car that was driving away, the tracking charm on a person in that car. Ray knew that he would see Penny again. He was certain of it.

In the office of the headmaster of Beacon Academy, Professor Ozpin got a message on his scroll. Closing the life feed that displayed the events at the docks, Ozpin opened the message.  
It was from a deep cover hunter, Qrow Branwen. His message was short...  
"Queen has pawns." it said causing Ozpin to frown at the message.

 **(*) The seasons are the same as in Britain, Scotland, and Northern Europe.**


	7. OWLs, NEWTs and Tournaments

**A/N: As a small thank you for all of you who reviewed this story.**

 **Thank you for reviewing.**

 **I would also like to thank everyone who has been following this tory and who had added this story to their favorite stories.**

* * *

 ** _Two weeks after the events at the docks._**

"I'm telling you Vixen. Placing a single Lightning Dust crystal in an outboard engine will short circuit the whole thing." Ray said as he took a seat next to Team RWBY. Said team was seating on the opposite side of team JNPR, with Nora using a spoon to catapult grapes at Yang, who caught them with her mouth.  
"Do you want to be shocked to death?" Ray asked as he watched the cafeteria filling up with students.  
He had just seen Harry Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch, Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks taking a port-key to transport them back to magical Britain and Platform 9¾. Ray had seen how sad Harry was, but knew that he needed to return to Hogwarts.

A muffled bang was heard on one side of the table, causing everyone who sat there to look at the cause of it. It was a massive white binder, with red letters written on top of it.  
 _'Best day's ever activities?'_ Ray thought as he looked at the book.  
"Sisters, Friends, Weiss." Ruby's voice rang through their ears. Jaune, Nora, Pyrrha, Ren, Weiss, Blake, Yang, Ray and Vixen looked at the young team leader of Team RWBY.  
"Four score and seven minutes ago, I had a dream." Ruby began. Ray's attention was lost right there and then and looked back at the mechanical book he had bought from a bookshop.

Ray tried to concentrate on the diagrams in the book, but the distraction was to much for him, so he placed the book back in his backpack, and decided to look at Team RWBY and Team JNPR.  
"I always kick my semester of with a 'Yang'" The blond brawler, and unofficial jokester of team RWBY, Yang Xiao Long said. For her 'amazing' joke, she received an apple in the face, and a "boo'' from someone in the cafeteria.  
"Look guys. It's been a good two weeks, and between more exchange students arriving and the tournament at the end of the year, our second semester is going to be great." Ruby said. "But classes start back up tomorrow."  
Ray nodded. He was actually looking forward to class. "Which is why I've taken the time to schedule a series of wonderful events for us today." Ruby said in a cheerful voice.  
Ray looked from the fellow team leader to the book in front of her, and couldn't help but feel scared. There had to be a hundred different events in that book.

"I don't know whether to be proud or scared of what you have in store." Weiss said coldly, as Yang threw an apple back to the owner of the apple she received in her face. She missed.  
"I don't know." Blake said as she looked at Weiss. "I think that I'd might sit this one out."  
"Sit out of not, I think however we spent this last day, we should do it as a team." Weiss said as she stood.  
"I got it." Ray heard Nora Valkyrie calling, and as Ray looked at the hyper active member of Team JNPR, Said member threw a pie.  
"I think that ….."

Weiss said before her face was covered in said thrown pie. Each and every member of Team RWBY was shocked to see Weiss' face covered in pie. They turned and saw Nora Valkyrie pointing towards her team. Ren, embarrassed by Nora's action covered his eyes, while Pyrrha covered her mouth. Jaune Arc, team leader of Team JNPR covered one ear, with his face in a similar shock as that of team RWBY.  
"Yeah." Ray said as he looked at his friends. "See no evil." Ray said as he pointed as Ren. "Speak no evil." Pointing at Pyrrha. "and hear no evil." Pointing at Jaune. Ray looked at the girls on his left side.  
"I think that me and Vixen will be going to stand a few feet away from you." Ray said as he grabbed Vixen's arm and pulled her away.

What happened next was a wild guess, because somehow, someone decided to throw more food. It became such a mess in the cafeteria, that most students decided to run away, screaming "Food-fight."  
It was in that point, that Ray spotted two exchange students entering the cafeteria. One was the Monkey Faunus that they had met at the docks a couple of weeks ago, and the other had blue hair shaved in an undercut, a red jacket with some black bands on it and grey jeans with black padding on the sides.

"I'm Queen of the castle, I'm Queen of the castle." Ray heard Nora singing as she stood upon a large pile of hastily stacked together tables.

"Justice will be swift." Ruby Rose shouted as she stamped on one of the remaining tables, pointing her finger at team JNPR. "Justice will be painful. It will be DELICIOUS." Ruby squashed a carton of milk (Udder satisfaction) as her team cheered encouraging. "YEAH"

"Of with their heads." 'Queen' Nora said as she jumped down from her castle. Team JNPR started to toss a large quantity of melons towards Team RWBY.  
Ray and Vixen had gotten out of the way and were now filming the entire battle between the two first year teams with their scrolls. Both were having a laugh, especially when Nora hit Yang with her makeshift hammer, considering that it was a melon on a large metal pole, hard enough that Yang flew through the roof.

The final bang came from Ruby, who, after seeing her team fall at the hands of Team JNPR, unleashed her semblance, to run towards them at extremely fast speeds. She created a whirlwind, that was strong enough to pick up Team JNPR and their ammunition and cracked the wall, tossing Team JNPR on it, and creating a very nice wall decoration, considered of Team JNPR, drinks and food.

As Ruby landed gently, Team JNPR slid of the wall, defeated.

"I love these guys." The monkey Faunus boy, Sun said as he looked at the students of Beacon Academy. His friend didn't. He was covered in grape-juice. He was about to say something when the doors of the cafeteria banged open, and through them Professor Goodwitch stepped inside the now destroyed cafeteria.  
She held out her riding crop and waved it once. The entire hall began to return to it's original form, with not even a small spot of food remaining.  
"Children, please. Do not play with your food." Glynda Goodwitch said as she adjusted her glasses.  
Teams RWBY and JNPR took a seat at a table, just before Yang decided to 'drop by'. She crashed one of the tables, and stood back up, laughing with her team.

"Let it go." Ozpin said as he placed a hand on Glynda's shoulder, soothing her from her anger at the behavior of Teams RWBY and JNPR. She let out a deep sigh.  
"They're supposed to be the protectors of the world." She said as she looked at the smiling teams.  
"And they will be." Ozpin responded, before he started to walk away. "But right now, they are still children, so why not let them play the part?"  
Turning his back to his deputy, Ozpin said one more thing that touched Glynda's heart. "After all, it isn't a roll they'll have forever."

"Mister Star. If you would follow me please?" Ozpin said as he was about to walk out of the cafeteria. "Sure, Professor." Ray responded, wondering what the headmaster wanted. Following the headmaster to his office, Ray sat in of the chairs at the desk of Professor Ozpin.  
"Now Harry." Ozpin began.  
Ray knew that something important was going to happen. After all, Professor Ozpin had addressed him with his real name. "In my hand here, I have the results of your team's OWL's." The Professor said as he held up his right hand with several documents. Ray sat up straighter, at hearing his OWL results were here.  
"I'd like you to take a look at it and see what kind of continuation of your magical teachings you might want to follow."

Ray looked at his headmaster. The man was looking back at him.  
"Sir? Don't we need just OWL's for Dumbledore to stop bugging us?" Ray asked.  
"Unfortunately, he's not working with us. The unspeakables have told me that with OWL's as well as NEWT's, your chance that Dumbledore will leave you alone will improve. So much in fact that when you have those NEWT's, you are no longer required to attend a magical school."  
Ray perked up from hearing that. "Really? Taking NEWT's would grand me and my team a 'get out of Hogwarts card'?"

Ozpin nodded, but with a frown on his face. "While that is correct, taking those NEWT's would mean that Team RAVN is excluded from entering the Vytal festival Tournament."  
"WHAT?" Ray shouted, surprised that the headmaster would drop that bombshell on him.  
"It's either learning for your NEWT's or participating in the tournament." Said Ozpin as he looked through a few files. Ray had sat down, and looked at his hands.  
"Professor, why do I have to make this choice? Why must I make it?" Ray asked as he looked at the headmaster of Beacon Academy.  
"I'm not asking you to make that choice, I'm asking Team RAVN to make a choice. If you choose to take the NEWT's, you will still be representing Beacon Academy in the opening and closing parade." Said Ozpin.

 _'If there will be a closing parade.'_ Ray thought as he remembered the warning of his future self.  
"Take the time to find out what you and your team wants to do." Ozpin said as he handed out a document to Ray. Ray nodded, grabbed the document and made his way to the elevator.  
"Mister Star. I'd like an answer back, tomorrow." The headmaster said as he nodded to Ray, dismissing him. Ray took a deep breath and nodded back, before he stepped into the elevator. Pressing a button, Ray felt the elevator going down. _'Might as well find out what my scores are.'_ Ray though.

Opening the document, Ray started to shift through the four files, looking for his own. The first one he met was that of Vixen Jones, aka Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks. Then he came in contact with Nova Heart, aka Ginny Goodwitch. The third file was that of Angel Star, who's real name was Hermione Granger.  
Then he found his own file. Ray smiled at his name. Ray Star/Harry Ozpin. The unspeakables had wanted to make his name Harry J. Ozpin-Potter, but Ray had shot that down. While he might be a Potter in blood, he was an Ozpin in name. Then again, now he was a Star in name.

Shaking his head, Ray looked at his file.

 _File number 0239910033/HO  
_ _Name: Ray Star / Harry J. Ozpin-Potter  
_ _School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_ _Examiner: Unspeakable Bakker._

 _Passing Grade:  
O: Outstanding  
_ _E: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _A: Acceptable_

 _Failing Grade:  
_ _P: Poor  
_ _D: Dreadful  
_ _T: Troll_

 _Ray Star / Harry J. Ozpin-Potter has received on his Ordinary Wizarding levels tests the following results._

 _Charms: O  
_ _Transfigurations: E  
_ _Herbology: E  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
_ _Ancient Runes: E  
_ _Potions: E  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: O  
_ _Astronomy: A  
_ _Divination: N/A  
_ _Arithmancy: E  
_ _History of Magic: E  
_ _Muggle Studies: N/A_

 _The student Ray Star / Harry J. Ozpin-Potter has received 3 O's, 6 E's and 1 A._

Ray looked at his scores. While he was happy that he had an O for his Defense Against the dark Arts OWL, he frowned at the use of his name. Shaking it of as a weird habit of the Wizarding world or Magical Britain (Doing what they wanted to do, without telling anybody about it) Ray stepped out of the elevator and made his way towards the student dormitories.  
Entering his dorm a few minutes later, he was happily surprised to see both Angel and Nova sitting on their beds, talking about the day that they had. On Angel's desk a small mountain of books was resting peacefully. Ray suspected that it was about seventy to a hundred and twenty books.  
"So, is he gone?" Ray asked the two girls, while he sat next to Nova, who gave him a loving kiss on his cheek.  
"He's gone." Angel said as she looked at two of her best friends.  
"Yep, safe and sound in a hide-out in Vacuo. The two fools didn't even know they killed a simulation of Tukson. We filmed everything, even their conversation with 'Tukson' who was being controlled by our little bookworm here." Said Nova as she waved her arms towards Angel.

"Well, I knew that your Charm work was good, but to fool those two. Now I know why you have an O for your OWL for Charms." Said Ray cheeky as he say Angel's eyes widening. "You got the OWL scores."  
Suddenly Angel jumped towards Ray, and crashed with him on Nova's bed. "GIVE ME MY SCORES, NOW!" Angel screamed as she tried to pull the document from Ray's hands.  
"Help?" Ray called as he was assaulted by the biggest bookworm that he knew. Nova shook her head in laughter.  
"Sorry Ray, but you're on your own." Nova said between chuckles of laughter.

Eventually, Angel Star had her scores from her OWL's. She sat down on her bed, and started to look at it

 _File number 0239910034/HG  
_ _Name: Angel Star / Hermione Granger  
_ _School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_ _Examiner: Unspeakable Bakker.  
_ _Passing Grade:  
O: Outstanding  
_ _E: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _A: Acceptable_

 _Failing Grade:  
_ _P: Poor  
_ _D: Dreadful  
_ _T: Troll_

 _Angel Star / Hermione Granger has received on his Ordinary Wizarding levels tests the following results.  
_ _Charms: O  
_ _Transfigurations: O  
_ _Herbology: E  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts: E  
_ _Ancient Runes: O  
_ _Potions: O  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: A  
_ _Astronomy: E  
_ _Divination: N/A  
_ _Arithmancy: O  
_ _History of Magic: E  
_ _Muggle Studies: N/A_

 _The student Angel Star / Hermione Granger has received 5 O's, 4 E's and 1 A._

Angel slowly let her arms fall down next to her body, her hands relaxed, causing the file with her OWL scores to fall on the ground.  
"I failed." Angel said softly, but not softly enough.

"That's bullshit, and you know it." Ray said as he came right within Angel's face. "Out of everyone here, I should be the one who should be feeling sorry for myself. I got the least Outstandings, and I don't care. I have three Outstandings, and you have five."  
"But I failed one subject. I failed care of magical Creatures." Angel said as she looked a Ray's face.  
"Who cares about that. Granted, you were somewhat weaker in practical classes, but you scored good in most classes." Ray said as he sat down next to his cousin.  
"And what about history? I failed History." Angel said, her eyes beginning to become damp with unshed tears.  
"You exceeded expectations. That's hardly a failure." Said Nova who took a seat on Angel's other side, Angel's file in her hand. "Besides, Ray and I got an acceptable for Astronomy. Our night-sky is different from the one outside Remnant."

Ray looked at Angel. "We talked many times about this problem you have. Always trying to be the best. Always trying to be on top of the class. Now that you find your OWL scores, you complain about it. May I remind you, Miss Granger," Angel looked up at Ray for the use of her real surname, "That we had only about four months to work towards our OWL's? Those wizards and Witches in Britain have double that time. So I would say that you have not failed. You did the best you could within the given time."}

"Thank you Ray." Angel said softly as she hugged her cousin. "Thank you for pulling me out of that dark depth that I still have."  
"Don't mention it." Ray said as he gave Angel a hug. Nova smiled slightly as she looked at the two cousins hugging each other. She quickly and quietly grabbed the document from Ray's hands, and looked at her own scores again.

 _File number 0239910035/GG  
_ _Name: Nova Heart / Ginny M. Goodwitch-Weasley  
_ _School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_ _Examiner: Unspeakable Bakker.  
_ _Passing Grade:  
O: Outstanding  
_ _E: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _A: Acceptable_

 _Failing Grade:  
_ _P: Poor  
_ _D: Dreadful  
_ _T: Troll  
_ _  
Nova Heart / Ginny Goodwitch-Weasley has received on his Ordinary Wizarding levels tests the following results.  
_ _Charms: O  
_ _Transfigurations: E  
_ _Herbology: O  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
_ _Ancient Runes: E  
_ _Potions: E  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: O  
_ _Astronomy: A  
_ _Divination: N/A  
_ _Arithmancy: E  
_ _History of Magic: E  
_ _Muggle Studies: N/A_

 _The student Nova Heart / Ginny M. Goodwitch-Weasley has received 4 O's, 5 E's and 1 A._

"Not bad." Nova said as she placed her score sheet in her own trunk. "And what has Vixen for scores?" Nova asked as she looked at the last file in the document.

 _File number 0239910036/NT  
_ _Name: Vixen Jones / Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks  
_ _School: Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
_ _Examiner: Unspeakable Bakker.  
_ _Passing Grade:  
O: Outstanding  
_ _E: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _A: Acceptable_

 _Failing Grade:  
_ _P: Poor  
_ _D: Dreadful  
_ _T: Troll_

 _Vixen Jones / Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks has received on his Ordinary Wizarding levels tests the following results.  
_ _Charms: E  
_ _Transfigurations: E  
_ _Herbology: O  
_ _Defense Against the Dark Arts: O  
_ _Ancient Runes: O  
_ _Potions: E  
_ _Care of Magical Creatures: E  
_ _Astronomy: E  
_ _Divination: N/A  
_ _Arithmancy: O  
_ _History of Magic: E  
_ _Muggle Studies: N/A_

 _The student Vixen Jones / Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks has received 4 O's, 6 E's._

"That's not bad." Said a voice from behind Nova, causing Nova to jump in the air, screamed and fell on her butt, causing the owner of the voice, Vixen Jones, to smile at Nova's behavior.  
"Hey Vix." Angel said as she smiled at the other best friend in her life. "Using your semblance again?"  
"Yeah. She might have fallen on her own, but I wanted to use them again. Having control of Friction is so much cooler, when you can control how much friction something generates." Vixen said as she pulled Nova from the floor and up on her legs.  
"Like our first match with Team CRDL, Sky was unable to lift his halberd, because it had no friction." Said Ray as he stood from Angel's bed and in front of the door, leading to the rest of the school. Closing it with both his scroll and a couple of charms, Ray turned to his team.

"I've been asked to offer you a choice. According to Professor Ozpin, Dumbledore will not agree with these OWL results. He, and the Unspeakables, offer us to study for our NEWT's." Ray said as Angel started to bounce up and down. "However, If we accept the NEWT courses, we will be excluded from entering in the Vytal Festival Tournament."  
"WHAT?" Nova shouted. Angel and Vixen looked at her with confusion. "Eh, why are you angry?" Angel asked.  
"Why I am angry? I wanted to fight in the tournament, not learning how to mix a stupid potion." Nova said. "I wanted to fight Grimm, I wanted to show the world that team RAVN is one of the best first year teams. And now we have to choose between stupid NEWT's and the tournament?"

Nova was almost burning up. Her semblance started to get out of control, and the room began to become hotter by the minute.  
"NOVA. Control yourself." Ray said. Looking at her leader, and lover, Nova pulled her semblance down, causing the temperature of the room to drop.

"Angel, what do you want?" Ray asked, causing Angel to look at Ray. "What?" She asked weakly.  
"Would you rather study for the NEWT's of train for the Tournament?" Ray asked.  
"Oh come on. You don't need a masters degree to see what she wants." Said Nova. Ray looked at her. "You get to speak your mind later, Nova. Now I need an answer from Angel."  
Ray looked back at Angel. "What will it be. Tournament or NEWT's?" Ray asked again.  
Angel took a deep breath. "NEWT's. After I first stepped in the Colosseum at a young Hermione Granger, I would secretly dream about fighting with my team there, competing for the glory of Vale. But I also want my NEWT's. If we get our NEWT's now, then we can focus on the Tournament later, when we're third years. Dumbledore will also stop bothering us with demanding we return to Hogwarts."

"Sensible answer." Ray said as he looked at Vixen. "NEWT's. I agree with Angel. Study now and learn what we need to learn, and worry about the Tournament when we're older." Vixen said as she looked at Ray.  
Ray nodded and looked at Nova. Nova looked conflicted.  
"We agreed that we would do these OWL's so that we would be free from Dumbledore's grasp. We would train hard to show the world that Team RAVN wasn't just a collection of fifteen year old students, who pretend to study at Beacon. We would show the world that we were ready. Ready to take the responsibility needed, to safeguard the human race from the creatures of Grimm." Nova said as she looked at Ray.

Ray stepped forward, and held out his arms. Nova slowly walked towards him and engaged the hug that Ray wanted her go get.  
"I would love nothing more that to fight in Amity today, to show the world that Team RAVN is more than some younger kids who hold their own at Beacon. But I don't want to have Dumbledore breathing down my neck to finish Hogwarts. If we study this year for out NEWT's, then the law that Dumbledore will enact will be for nothing. Can you imagine the look on his face, Nova? Can you imagine the look on his face, when we show him our NEWT's to him. I promise you, my love. I promise you that when Harry Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch, Hermione Granger and Nymphadora Tonks fly away on a airship to Beacon Academy after their forth year, that we won't be going back without a valid reason. And to get our OWL's and NEWT's will not be a valid one."

Nova nodded, "NEWT's it is then." she said softly.  
"We'll inform the headmaster tomorrow. Right now I think it's time to look over what you and Angel pulled out of the bookshop of Tukson, before he went away, and what Emerald and Mercury said before they 'killed' Tukson. By the way, did you tag them with a tracking charm and an eaves dropping charm?" Ray asked as he looked at the books that were on Angel's desk.  
"Yep, on both." said Nova as she tapped a pen and the Pen started to mark out locations where the other end of the charm was.

"He look. They are near the docks." said Nova as she tapped a recording device with her wand, causing it to tape everything Mercury and Emerald said, as well as with who they were talking. Soon enough, they had enough information to warn Professor Ozpin that Mercury Black and Emerald Sustrai were working with Cinder Fall, as well as Roman Torchwick.  
"Oh Boy." Ray said as he took a deep breath. "Let's go to bed. Tomorrow, we'll drop this bombshell."  
The others nodded and all to soon, Ray stepped in his bed, and was promptly joined by Nova. Angel got a visitor as well, as Vixen decided to sleep with Angel.

In the end Ray, Nova, Angel and Vixen slept very well that night. It wouldn't be the first night when one of the team members would sleep with their partner.


	8. HI My name is

Team RAVN jumped into the NEWT courses with a vengeance. They wanted to prove that they were just as good as the Unspeakables thought they would be. While Angel Star did have the greatest drive to prove herself, her other team mates, including Nova Heart, raced through the courses. Both Unspeakable Volker and Unspeakable Bakker told Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch again and again that they had never seen such a fast tracked class before.  
In normal classes, like at Hogwarts, theory had taken place as the standard. Everything was paced on how much the students understood of the theory, before they were even allowed to preform the magic behind it. With the fast-track method, there were several ways to understand the matter of the subject, and normally a whole year could be cut down in half  
Vixen had come up with a simpler way. Intend, focus and command. The Unspeakables agreed with Vixen and applied that in the new training method they were working on.

The newer way, that they had been developing, was called the hyper-track. This method relied on the students to absorb the given information at an astounding pace. This forced the student to wear an item that was charmed to increase their ability of absorbing information. Luckily, the four students had that already covered, and with a little tweaking of their headbands, Ray, Angel, Vixen and Nova were blowing through the courses.  
What was also important about the new method was the way it was taught. No longer did boring lectures and speeches keep the four students from falling behind. Now, facts were given and discussed between the five of them, as there was always an Unspeakable present during their time.  
They were also encouraged to think for themselves, instead of following the teachers word. Critical thinking became a favorite part of the 'study group' as Angel had called it.

What was probably the most amazing was that the Unspeakables wanted to let the four students to let their magic flow. Not only would it strengthen their already powerful magical cores, but it would very slowly aid the Fall Maiden, who was still in a coma.  
For the magic to flow, they needed to learn spell creation and spell modification. Spells were normally invented in magically poor environments, but the Unspeakables thought that with so much magic flowing around, that the spells might be amplified by the additional magic.  
Ray had found two new ways to use a Patronus charm, The first one was to pass the Patronus through a human body, to slightly increase said humans mood. While not as effective as a cheering charm, it did seemed promising. The other use of the Patronus charm was used to great effect on Grimm in the Emerald Forest. It seemed that a Patronus, as long as the caster in focus, can chase the creatures of Grimm away.

Unfortunately, their time got cut short, with the Atlesian exchange students arriving at Beacon Academy. Three massive command ships of the Atlesian military hovered near the docks of Beacon Academy, with several drop-ships flying their patrols. If you didn't know better, you would say that Beacon Academy was under attack by the Atlesian military.  
At the moment, Ray stood with headmaster Ozpin and deputy headmistress and combat professor Glynda Goodwitch in the headmasters office, looking out over the sight of the Atlesian ships hovering at the docks of Beacon.

"Ironwood certainly loves to bring his work with him, wherever he travels." Said Goodwitch, causing Ray to snort in amusement.  
"At least, he could have been somewhat more discreet. I know that Atlesian huntresses and huntsmen lose that small but useful skill when they enter the military. But this takes the cake." Ray said as he looked at a drop-ship passing the tower they were standing in.  
"Well, he's a general and a headmaster, and he's quite a busy man, but yes. Those are a bit of an eyesore." Ozpin responded, as he looked at the ships hovering in front of his school.  
"A bit?" Ray asked amused. "The general thinks he's so important that he needs three command ships to carry around his ego. Let alone the drop-ships with their new troops."  
A signal on the desk of Ozpin lid, signaling that someone was requesting entrance.  
"Come in." Ozpin said as the door opened and a well build man in a white suit, with a grey undercoat and a red tie. His hair was black, but started to go grey on the outside.

"Ozpin. It's been to long." The General said as he walked into Ozpin's office.  
"Hello, General." Ozpin said, standing in almost military parade rest.  
"Please, drop the formalities." the General said as he and Ozpin came closer. "It's been to long." Ironwood said as he shook hands.  
"And Glynda." Ironwood said as he looked at the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy. "It's been certainly to long since we've met."  
"Oh, James." Glynda said , waving her hand in a dismissive way. "I'll be outside." She said to Ozpin as she moved towards the elevator.

"Well, she hasn't changed." Ironwood commented.  
"Neither have you." said Ray as he stood with his back to the General, looking over the large Atlesian fleet outside.  
"Who's this?" Ironwood asked, as he spotted Ray for the first time. His stance changed as Ray turned around, going from friendly, to cautious.  
"This is the team leader of our new additions in our small brotherhood." Said Ozpin, as he placed a hand on Ray's shoulder. "His name is Ray Star, and he and his team have and will be invaluable for us."  
James Ironwood looked at Ray, and Ray looked back at the General.

"So, what in the world has brought you all the way down from Atlas?" Ozpin asked as he filled a coffee mug with said beverage before he handed it over to Ironwood. "Headmasters normally don't travel with their students for the Vytal festival."  
Ray saw what Ozpin was trying to do. Defusing the tension between Ironwood and Star. While on the same side, Ironwood was more a person who would rush in and grab the glory for his people, while Ray waited for the right moment to strike. Ray was also the type that would wait for the enemy to make a move, to cross them at the most important turn. There was a second reason why Ray didn't fully trust Ironwood.

Penny.  
Ray's theory was that Penny was a prototype infiltration droid, that mimicked Human and Faunus behavior, causing her to fit right in in the normal population. However, having little to no evidence, beside the fact that he knew that Penny was a machine, Ray could do nothing but waiting, hoping that someone would slip up.

"Well, you know how much I enjoy Vale this time of year." Said Ironwood as Ray turned back to look outside. While it may not have been snowing, there were some indications that the temperature had dropped. Some students choose to wear more clothing then last season. But then again, it was hardly any hard change, as Ray had found it easier to adapt to the seasons.  
"Besides, with you hosting, I thought this might be a nice time to 'catch up'." Ironwood said as he accepted the mug of coffee from Ozpin. Looking in the window, Ray could see that Ironwood pulled a flask out of his jacket and poured a little of it's content into the mug.

Ray ignored the rest of the conversation, focusing mostly on the airships that were now hovering between Vale and Beacon.  
"But ask yourself this." Ironwood's voice penetrated Ray's thoughts. "Do you really think your children can win a war?"  
"And why would there be a war, unless you plan to start one." Ray asked, just as Ironwood was about to step inside the elevator.

Ironwood looked back, at the young student who had challenged him. Something about this student radiated confidence.  
"What are we for you, Ironwood?" Ray asked. "Are we future huntresses and huntsmen, ready to make our mark on the world, or are we just bags of meat, ready to be slaughtered so 'The Great General Ironwood of Atlas' can save us all? Sweeping our sacrifices under a rug, so you can claim a victory?"  
Ray moved from the window behind Ozpin's desk, to stand before the General.  
"Do you believe in peace? Or is peace, according to you, nothing more than an illusion, as fragile as a glass kingdom?" Ray asked.  
Before Ironwood could answer, Ozpin came between them. "Ray, James. We are all on the same side here. We are here to protect the people. While we do have different opinions about it, our goal is clear."

"Fine. I need to get to my team. We're screening the students who are coming from Haven, Vacuo and Atlas." Ray said as he took the elevator down.  
"Why are you allowing him to be so disrespectful? Don't you know how dangerous it is for a student to know about the work we do?" Ironwood asked as he looked Ozpin in the eyes.  
Ozpin smiled. "I know, and Ray knows that to. In fact, Ray knows that better than anyone. Let me tell you this, James. Don't worry about Ray. Yes, he can be quite a handful at times, but he will never betray us, like others have done in the past." 

* * *

Ray Star spotted his team, Angel, Vixen and Nova looking through faces that passed the computer screens where they where sitting at. Beacon Academy was connected, via the CCT, to the other academies. They were looking at students who's scroll connected to the main server of Beacon, and connected them through with the list of students who were granted permission to enter the Vytal festival.  
"Anything?" Ray asked as he looked over Vixen's shoulder.  
"Nada. There's so far nothing. Then again, Atlas is keeping everything hidden, so we only have Shade and Haven to scan now."  
Ray nodded and sat down next to Nova. "How's it going?" he asked.

"There's thirty two teams left we need to scan. I'm working on Haven now, and I hope that we have a match soon." She said as she looked at Ray. "Do you really think that she'll be here?"  
Ray looked at Nova and sensed that both Angel and Vixen were listening in. "Yeah. She'll be here. We've got a big enough target that she can't resist."  
Nova smiled and was about to kiss Ray lightly on the lips, when her computer made a 'ping' sound. Looking at the screen, she saw that they had spotted their targets.  
"Pull up that file and sent it to our scrolls." Said Ray as he looked at the black haired girl with bright glowing eyes on the computer.  
"Ray, she's moving towards the Beacon dorms. She must try to make contact with Ruby." Said Angel as she was tracking the scrolls that transited their position.  
"I'm going in." Ray said as he stood up. "What?" Angel asked.

Ray smiled. "I'm going to tell them that their dorm in a few hallways away, then I'm going to guide them there. After all," Ray said as he moved away. "What kind of gentleman would I be, if I don't escort some poor lost students to their dorm?"  
Before anyone could respond, Ray had made his way out of their small office. "Damn him." Angel said as she started to look for video feet of the black haired girl with bright shining eyes.  
"Hello Cinder, we finally meet." Angel said as she found footage of Cinder and two other students, wearing Haven Academy uniforms.

Ray made his way to the dorms of the Beacon Academy students. Knowing what Cinder Fall looked like, Ray smiled as he turned the corner and came face to face with one of Cinder's little helpers. Emerald Sustrai, mint green hair, red eyes and dark skinned, the girl had a pleasant smile on her face.  
"Hello." Ray said as he bowed from the waist. "I don't believe we've been introduced." Ray said with his most charming smile. It did seem to work, as Emerald's cheeks showed a small blush appearing on her face. Taking her arm gently, Ray kissed between the knuckles of Emerald, while he used his wandless and wordless magic to place a tracking and listening charm on Emerald's hand. One that was impossible to detect, unless you knew what to look for.  
Ray was pushed aside and fell on the ground. Shaking his head, Ray looked up at the young man who had punched him aside. Silvery grey hair, grey eyes that seemed to burn fire at him, and a snarl on his mouth. Wearing the boy's uniform of Haven Academy, Ray came face to face with Mercury Black.

"Excuse me, why was that necessary?"Ray asked as he slowly stood up, keeping his distance from Mercury. It did seem that Emerald had enjoyed the small affection that Ray gave her, as she glared at Mercury. The boy was about to respond, but a hand on his shoulders stilled his movement. The hand gently pushed him away, revealing that behind Mercury a young woman was standing, wearing a Haven Academy uniform. Black hair and bright glowing eyes were her most distinctive features. While she did look really nice with her smile, Ray was certain that Cinder Fall, the girl in front of him was his most dangerous opponent ever.

"Sorry for that." Cinder said with a sweet tone in her voice. Ray nodded in thanks. "Yeah. Sorry about that. Anyway. I got word that some students from Haven were kinda lost, so I was sent to make sure that you get to your dorm in time, before curfew. You wouldn't want a bad first impression, now would we?" Ray asked as he motioned them to follow him. Emerald and Mercury looked at each other before lifting their shoulders and following Cinder, who had started to follow Ray to their dorm.  
The quartet made their way to the hallway where the dorms for Haven students were.

"Third door on the right is yours. Can't miss." said Ray. "I've got an app if you want a map of Beacon, that way you can find your dorm, if you ever get lost." Mercury and Emerald seemed to look at Cinder for guidance. Cinder nodded to Emerald who placed her scroll against Ray's extended scroll. A few seconds waiting and Emerald was now the proud owner of the app that displayed Beacon Academy. Ray nodded politely and waved goodbye to the trio of students. Turning a corner, Ray pulled his ear-piece from his pocket and listened to the trio of criminals that were walking into the dorm.

"What an idiot." Ray heard Mercury's voice in his ear-piece. Ray smiled, as he had placed both a listening charm on Emerald's skin, and with the app he had installed a virus that hacked every scroll within a certain radius. _'Thank you Angel for making that.'_ Ray thought as he made his way to his own dorm. As he entered the dorm, Ray placed his ear-piece on the table next to an enchanted piece of paper.  
Suddenly words started to appear on it, as the words spoken in the criminals room were written down on paper.

Smiling, Ray made his way to his bed, where he could see Nova, Angel and Vixen waiting for him.  
"Did we get in?" Ray asked.  
Angel nodded. "We got in. Tonight, the virus will copy everything they have and transfer that copy to our own little scroll." She said as she held up a typical black sided scroll.  
"Good. We'll use that information to predict their moves, we work with that. Is Professor Ozpin notified of our little infiltrators?"  
Nova nodded. "Yes, he's aware and told us that as long as we harm no other students, he's giving us Carte Blanche to do what needs to be done."  
Ray nodded. "Understood. Let's get to bed. In a few weeks, team RWBY will go with Sun and Neptune to the White Fang meeting. We need the jeep to be ready. I want a piece of that suits weapons on it."

With that said, Ray wished everyone a good night and climbed in his bed. Within minutes he fell asleep, but not before he threw a few locking spells at the door, as well as an aversion spell for anyone who wanted to do them harm.  
Angel smiled as she looked done last time at the enchanted paper. It was a quite nifty design. Not only did it told you who spoke, by writing the name who spoke in front of the text, it also duplicated the text onto a new piece of paper, that was automatically sent towards the headmasters private room.  
Angel's eyes almost popped out of her head, as she saw the word 'council' appearing. Taking a few deep breaths, Angel returned to her bed. She would discuss this tomorrow with her team and Ozpin. 

* * *

Sorry for all the waiting.  
Between wanting to finish my other Harry Potter story, and having so many idea's floating around in my head, I kind of lost the drive to write and update stories.  
I've still got a lot of idea's floating around in here (my head) but I'll try to update either Vale's Finest or Going all the way.  
Hope you enjoy this chapter, and remember. Follow, Favorite and review.


	9. Story Time

"I See." Was all that Ozpin said, as Team RAVN sat in his office, Professor Goodwitch at his side.  
Team RAVN had just informed them of their discovery of the infiltrators of Beacon.  
"And you're sure of it?" Ironwood asked as he stepped from the side of the office, where a moment ago he was refilling his coffee-mug.  
"Dreadfully sure. It's them." Angel said as she looked at Ironwood.  
The tall General of the Atlesian might nodded, before he moved to the elevator.  
"Where do you think you're going, Ironwood?" Ray asked as he stood up from his chair.

Ironwood turned back at the group ."I'm going to arrest them. They cannot be allowed to remain at Beacon. We must act now." Ironwood said as he balled his gloved hand in a fist.  
"What we need to do now, is let them let their guard down. The moment that you come to arrest them, is the moment that they will attack with everything they have. Let them get used to the tempo of Beacon. Let them walk around. The longer we wait, the tighter the loose around their necks." Said Ray as he stepped towards Ironwood.  
"If we do as you say, they have more chance to disable our defenses, and find their true prize." Ironwood shouted back.  
Ray looked at the man in front of him. "True Prize?" Ray echoed Ironwood.  
The General of Atlas slowly stepped back. "Sorry, I didn't mean it like that." Ironwood said as he watched specks of dust swirling around Ray, who's eye color began to change from blue to an emerald green. It was as if you looked into a flame, made of green fire.

"Enough." Ozpin's voice thundered through the office of the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Blinking several times with his eyes, the green flame left Ray's eyes, turning them back to blue. Covering his eyes with his left hand, Ray felt around until he found a gentle hand placed in his own.  
"My eyes. It hurts again." Ray said as he leaned against the figure of Nova Heart.  
"Miss Heart, please escort Mr. Star to your dorm and place him on his bed. I'll tell professor Port you'll be skipping his class." Said Ozpin as he nodded to the two students. Nova nodded and guided Ray out of the office and into the elevator, while Ray still held his hand in front of his eyes.  
"Ozpin?" Ironwood asked as he looked at the headmaster. "What was that?"  
"James, Miss Jones, Miss Star. Take a seat." Said Ozpin as he pointed towards several seats in front of his desk.

"You all know the story of the four maidens. How they received their powers from an old wizard, who thanked them for their help in showing him what he had, but couldn't see." Ozpin began as he looked around at the faces of two members of team RAVN and the headmaster of Atlas Academy, and a high ranking General in the Atlesian military.  
"What you don't know is that it's only a part of the full story." Said Ozpin, as he looked at the three faces in front of them.  
James looked confused, as did Vixen. Angel, on the other hand, gasped and grabbed Nova's book-bag and pulled out a copy of old fairy tales. The same copy that they had bought from that old lady at the docks near the Dust shop that had been robbed.  
"What do you mean Oz?" Ironwood asked, as he looked at the blond haired girl who was searching in a book full of fairy tales.

"To understand what's going on, James, you need to know the true story. Of the boy who searched for his sisters, and how he met the old wizard." Ozpin said as he looked at Angel, who had found the correct page as was reading it carefully.  
"Miss Star, if you would read the story to us all?" Ozpin asked, shocking the young girl. "Eh , yeah, sure." Angel said as she took a deep breath.

" _A long time ago, in a far away place on Remnant, a wizard sat on a chair, enjoying the season of Summer. Being old, and frail, the man had never been so happy in his life. Why, you ask? Well. He was happy, because he had been visited by four traveling young maidens. Each maiden had taught him something important. The first maiden that he met, taught him the importance of rest and reflection. The second one had cared for his gardens, transforming them from a barren patch of earth and manure into a lively garden, where he could eat from until his hearts content. The third maiden who had visited him, encouraged him to step out of the small home he had build for himself and to embrace the world. The old wizard had never believed that stepping outside for the first time in a long time, could revitalize him so much as it had done. He had enjoyed playing games with the three maidens, who were all to happy to participate. The final maiden, the eldest sister of the four finally met him, and showed him that he had everything he ever wanted. The old Wizard was thankful for the maidens gifts, but had asked the question.  
"Why me?" He asked. "Why share with me these gifts?"_

 _The four sisters looked at each other, and finally the eldest spoke. "We do not share with you these gifts because you are special. We share these gifts, because we can."  
_ _The old wizard nodded, absorbing these wise words from the eldest sister. Then, in a stroke of genius, the old summoned up his powers, every last ounce of it, and bestowed it upon the maidens.  
_ " _Take these powers," He said "And know that you are now able to do so much more."  
_ _The four maidens looked at each other, before they felt the magic of the old wizard surging through them. The four maidens started to work with their magic, each creating a magical marvel that would confuse and amaze thousands of people.  
_ _One by one, the four maidens left. Before they went away, the eldest, Fall, promised to visit their friend every year."_

"We all know that part, why is this so important?" Asked Ironwood as he looked at Angel. Before Ozpin or Glynda could reply, Angel did.  
"Each story needs to be introduced, to get a feeling of what has happened. Now stop interrupting me." She said as she started to read again. Glynda and Ozpin smiled slightly to each other.  
They knew that this girl could match Ironwood word for word.

" _The old wizard had gifted his magic to the four maidens two weeks ago, when he heard a soft voice calling out for someone.  
Listening closer, he clearly heard, "Summer, where are you? Winter? Fall? Come on guys. This isn't funny anymore. Spring, where are you?"  
_ _It was a young boy's voice, probably not older than twelve. Looking from under his hat on his head, the old wizard saw a young child, shouting to find the girls who had visited him that faithful day two weeks ago. The wizard shook his head. Observing the young child, the wizard found out some thinks about him. One, he was related to the four sisters. He had the same manners as the four girls, as well as something that drew the wizard slightly closer to the boy. Two, the boy had multiple cuts on his arms, but they were in the process of healing. Three, the boy was thinner than his sisters.  
_ _The wizard decided there and then to aid the poor boy. "Over here." He started to shout. Waving his arms high above him, the wizard smiled as the boy saw him and started to run towards the wizard._

" _Take a deep breath." The old wizard said as the young boy tried and failed to form words, to tired to speak.  
_ " _Rest for a moment, before you talk." Said the old wizard.  
"I can't." The young boy responded. The old wizard looked at the young boy.  
_" _And why is that?" The wizard asked as he sat back on the chair he had just left, drawing from nothing a second chair for the young boy to sit on. The young boy looked at the chair in wonder. "Wow." he whispered softly as he gently took a seat in the chair.  
"There." Said the old wizard. "Now rest for a bit and tell me, why were you looking for those four sisters of you?"  
_ _The boy looked at the old wizard, and somehow knew that he was trustworthy._

" _You see, sir, I was looking for my sisters, for they never came home. My parents are worried, for they haven't come home."  
_ _The old wizard looked at the young boy. In his haste to grand the maidens incredible powers in thanks, he had forgotten their home-life, their family and friends.  
_ " _Their names were Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall, were they not?" The old wizard asked, hoping to confirm his suspicion. The boy looked up at the wizard.  
"Yeah. That's their names. Have you seen them?" The boy asked happy to hear any good news.  
_" _I'm sorry. But I last saw them two weeks ago. They went that way." The old man said as he pointed towards the road. Looking at the young boy, the old wizard felt like he had to do something.  
_ " _Listen. I can't help you with finding your sisters. I am to old, and I feel my life is growing short. Take this, and find your sisters." The old man said as he summoned his magic, for the second time in two weeks and parted with half of it. The boy who looked at the wizard could only watch, as the magical sphere of the wizards magic passed from the old man into himself._

 _A surge of energy swelled inside the young boy, and without knowing how and why, he knew where he could find his sisters. Thanking the old wizard, the boy started to look for his sisters, never knowing that the old man sat on his chair and fell asleep, never to wake up.  
_ _As the young boy started to search for his sisters, he found Fall first. He brought her home, and then went on to find Winter, the second oldest. As he finally had found Winter and brought her home, he found out that Fall had ran away, unable to live inside a small house.  
'She needed to be free' did his father said. Telling Winter to 'stay put' the young boy ran around and finally after three months of searching, found Spring. Bringing her back to their home, they found that Winter was gone. Just like Fall, Winter needed to be be free. Wanting to bring his sisters all home, the boy ran around again, this time searching for Summer. And finally, after three months of searching, he found Summer in the company of the three other sisters.  
_" _Summer, Winter, Fall, Spring." the boy shouted as he ran towards them._

 _The four sisters looked at the young boy, smiling. They knew why he called out for them, why he was searching for them.  
_ " _Hello, my little brother." Summer said as she knelt down and placed her brother in a bear-hug.  
_ " _Summer, why did you ran away? Don't you wish to be a happy family?" The boy asked.  
_ " _Ah Tempus." Summer said as she placed the young boy in her own lap, holding him closely. "I wish you could understand. I wish you knew why we left home."  
_ _Fall now came towards Summer and took Tempus from Summers lap and placed him inside her own.  
_ " _We have been given amazing powers, just like you. In order to help humanity we need to be free. We cannot be locked up like father and mother want us to. We need to be free. Tempus, my baby brother. Please don't weep for us. We are happy." Fall said as she dried Tempus' tears.  
_ " _But I want you to come home." Tempus said, hitting his small fists into Falls chest._

" _Perhaps we can come to an agreement." Said Winter as she stared at her little brother. "One of us will go with you to our home. We will stay there for three months. Then, you will bring that sister back out to here, and get the next sister to bring her home."  
_ _While Tempus wanted all of his sisters home, he knew that Winter had a point. And so he agreed to the deal that the sisters made with him. Once every three months, Tempus would bring one of his sisters home, while the other three roamed the woods of Remnant."_

"And that is it." Said Angel softly, as she closed the book.  
"Amazing." Vixen said.  
Ozpin nodded. "Yes. That little boy, Tempus, brought one of the four maidens home, making her season dominant. So if Tempus took home Summer, then the Summer season would begin. After that, Fall would come home and Summer would leave. After that came Winter, Spring, Summer and Fall again. A very nice story about the creation of the seasons. All thanks to a little boy called Tempus."  
"And how is this relevant to Mr. Star?" Asked Ironwood, who was sitting with his arms crossed.  
Ozpin smiled. "Because, just like the story of the seasons, this story about Tempus is true. It's even more true that you know, James. You see, Mr. Star, as well as the rest of his team are special students." Ozpin began.  
"Yes, yes. I know that they are time travelers, and that Star is your son. What about it?" James asked, as he looked at the headmaster of Beacon.

Ozpin took a deep breath. "The first day of class here at Beacon, I walked into an argument between Miss Rose and Miss Schnee. Miss Schnee claimed that I made a mistake, in appointing Miss Rose as team-leader. One of the things I said to her was, _'Ruby, I have made more mistakes than any man, woman and child on this planet.'_ What she didn't knew was that I was serious about that statement."  
"Oz?" Ironwood asked, his left eyebrow raising slightly. It wasn't like Ozpin to publicly admit that he had made a mistake.  
"The line of Ozpin had spanned centuries, each and everyone of my line adding something to history. My father convincing the king to open peace negotiation, leading to the treaty of Vytal. My grandfather, protecting a member of the Vacuo royal family, causing the internal struggles to be dissolved and a united kingdom to be realized. My great-grandfather, a man who fought in the first line to free Menagerie from the Grimm.  
Each and every Ozpin in history has added something to the history we know today. But they are all the same." Ozpin said as he sighed deeply. "Tempus."

"What?" Ironwood asked, unable to believe his ears.  
Ozpin looked at his colleague headmaster. "The boy who searched for his sisters. The boy who brought home the seasons. The boy who became a man and found out that Remnant was not a pleasant place, but a hard cruel world. The man, who in a surge of anger cleaved the lands and created the continents of Mantle, Mistral, Menagerie and Vytal. That man is me, and Ray Star, or Harry Ozpin if you will is my successor when I pass from this world."  
The entire room was silent. With the knowledge of the existence of the maidens weighing upon them, the story of the young boy Tempus wasn't so unbelievable. Still, Ironwood didn't looked convinced.  
"Can you prove it Ozpin, that you are that boy?"Ironwood said as he looked at the old headmaster. Ozpin looked at his colleague for a long time. Right in front of everyone, he let go of his coffee-mug and tapped it with his cane. It had enough force to push it from the table it had stood on, but what happened next was nothing short but evidence that what Ozpin said was true. The coffee-mug was falling down in slow motion, yet everyone could move like normal.

"What sorcery is this?" Ironwood asked as he watched the coffee-mug falling in super slow motion.  
"There is no sorcery. Just a simple magic trick, created by me to show you the true power of Tempus, and eventually Harry." Ozpin said, as his eyes started to glow slightly in the same green that Ray's had glowed before he needed to rest.  
"Oz?" James asked, surprised at the power that was flowing through the room. Glynda could also feel it, but she was able to compose herself to ignore most of it. Angel and Vixen however, had no such experience and they felt the true force of Ozpin´s power. Their chokers started to malfunction, causing them to return to their form of Hermione Granger and Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks.

Ozpin reeled back in his power. "It is a terrible power that I possess, and when Harry learns how to handle the full extend of the power, I will happily leave this world and go on to the next, to see my beloved sisters again."  
"How did you and Harry meet?" Hermione asked. Her choker hadn't still reactivated and so she wasn't Angel Star at the moment. Dora looked at the headmaster to, her eyes begging the headmaster to answer the question.  
"It wasn't Harry who I met at first. It was Harry's parents who I met. Both James and Lily were under attack from cloaked and hooded men who wore masks to cover their faces. Two of their friends had already fallen before I could aid them. At the time, I could almost sense that Lily was pregnant with Harry, and I was looking for someone to pass the torch, so to speak. At first, I thought that I saw a perfect candidate in the unborn child in Lily's womb, but I wasn't about to give a fetus, not even three months old a power so terrible that it could destroy the world. So I talked with James and Lily, and after demonstrating to them both that what I was telling was true, they agreed to let Lily carry a portion of the power, for the fetus to get comfortable with. They also told me that they would never tell anyone about it. Not even their best friends."

"When James and Lily were killed by Voldemort, the dark wizard who terrorized Wizarding Britain, the portion of the power I gave to Lily transferred to Harry, partially awakening his aura and his semblance. It is through his semblance, reflection, that he was able to bounce the killing curse from Voldemort's wand back at the man himself. Voldemort's body died that night, but his spirit lived on."  
Ozpin got shocked looks from Ironwood, some confused looked from Hermione and Dora and a concerned look from Goodwitch.  
"After the headmaster of Hogwarts placed Harry at his only remaining family doorstep, said family found him and raced towards the nearest orphanage. They placed Harry there, on the steps of the orphanage and drove off. It took me a couple of days to find him and to recognize the part of magic that I left with Lily. I was granted full rights of Harry by both the British court, and the then, much more cooperating Vale counsel."  
Ozpin now looked like he had aged a hundred years.

"Oz." James began. Ozpin barely looked at his best friend. "Oz, I can't imagine where to begin. How far does your power reach?" James asked.  
"I have more than enough power to stop a charging Goliath in it's tracks. I can also keep the Behemoth that is sleeping in the mountain beside Mountain Glenn asleep for about seven more years. After that, any strong negative emotion will awaken it."  
"Behemoth?" Ironwood whispered, as he looked at the mountain range that was close to the one time expansion of Vale, Mountain Glenn.  
That was a face that Ozpin had seen once before. It was with James Ironwood's grandfather, when a Reaper had landed near his hometown. Djonger Ironwood had called everyone to make for the capital, while he and several soldiers tried to distract the Reaper from tearing down everything they had build in the small but popular town of Ridgemoar.  
"Back to the story." Said Ozpin as he pulled his magical muscle slightly and the mug of coffee floated as if it was filmed backwards to land on Ozpin's desk, with it's full content of coffee.

Ozpin grabbed his mug and took a long drink. "Ah. Nothing beats coffee." Ozpin said as he took a smaller sip of his black drink.  
"So, what shall we do?" Asked Glynda, just as the elevator opened. They all looked at the persons who were standing in it, and were quite surprised who were stepping out of it.  
"We continue with the plan, as well and making preparations to induct Winter Schnee into our brotherhood." Said Ray Star, who stepped out of the elevator with Nova Heart. Ray's eyes glowed a emerald green, the same green that showed when he was using part of his power.  
"Are you sure?" Angel asked, as the transformation from Hermione to Angel had occurred when James Ironwood looked at the mountains near Mountain Glenn.  
"Yes. We're sure." Said Ray with conviction. 


	10. Fighting and dancing time

**Sorry to all. I'm having a terrible block on my creative spirit.**

* * *

Ray watched with dispassionate eyes as Pyrrha Nikos finished up Team CRDL with little effort. Ever since that the other teams had found out that team RAVN was unable to participate in the Vytal tournament, Team CRDL had been going out of it's way to tell everyone that the 'juniors' were not allowed. There was one thing that Ray wanted to do, every time that Cardin started to talk about it, and that was to shove a very blunt instrument up Cardin's ass. Then again, Team RAVN was hardly allowed to train, as those who were training for the tournament got special treatment.  
Seeing Cardin falling on his face, and then being kicked again for good measures, brought a very small smile on Ray's face.

Of Team RAVN, only Ray was watching the match, as Angel, Vixen and Nova had to do some moving for the Weasley family that would move to Vale. Ron had already been accepted at the primary combat school of Patch, under the special tutoring of Qrow Branwen and Taiyang Xiao Long. Mr. Weasley had found a job with the car-shop 'Old Abby' and found out that he needed to learn about 'muggle' stuff.  
Looking at Cardin, who fainted after being defeated by Pyrrha, Ray watched as Professor Goodwitch asked for some volunteers. She was about to call for Blake, who had her nose again in a book. The young cat Faunus didn't look so well, as Ray could see some sleeping bags under her eyes.  
"I'll fight." Ray said as he stood up.

"Are you sure, Mr. Star?" Professor Goodwitch asked, as she adjusted her glasses. "You know that you are unable to compete in the tournament."  
"Yes, and thank you for reminding the rest of the class here, including some foreign students." Said Ray as he pointed towards a section where Mistral students were sitting.  
Ray looked at the group of foreign students and located his target.  
"If I may choose, Professor?" Ray asked politely. Goodwitch nodded, curious as to why Ray wanted to choose against who he would be fighting.  
"Fine, then I choose that guy." Ray said as he pointed straight to Mercury Black, who smiled and nodded, accepting the challenge.  
"Very well then. The match will begin as soon both combatants are on the training floor." Goodwitch said. Not even a second later, Ray had jumped over the railing of the higher seated benches and landed safely on the floor.

"You know you could have taken the normal way around, did you?" Goodwitch asked, her left eyebrow raised half an inch.  
"I knew that, but I would like to make a statement." Said Ray as he grabbed Hope and Deliverance from their sheaths.  
"And what statement is that?" Goodwitch asked with genuine curiosity. Ray looked at her. "The statement that while me and my team are unable to participate in the tournament, we are not to be underestimated. Like he is about to find out." Ray said as he looked at the form of Mercury Black standing on the other side of the training floor.  
"One question though." Mercury said as he stepped forward, causing his aura being displayed by a meter on the wall, clearly displaying that his aura was full.  
"Sure, go ahead." Said Ray as he stepped on the floor himself, causing his aura being displayed as well.  
"Why me?" Mercury asked. "Why do you want to fight with me?"

Ray smiled as Professor Goodwitch stepped away from the training floor.  
"The reason is simple, Mercury." Ray said as he slided in a combat stance. "First of, I'd like to pay you back for pushing me on the floor, while I was greeting your friend. Second, I've noticed that you haven't had a good spar this week. I thought that we both could use the exercise." Said Ray.  
Mercury nodded in Ray's observations and slid in a combat position, holding his arms in front of him.  
"Three," Goodwitch counted down. Ray smiled at Mercury. "Two," Mercury nodded back. "One. Begin" Called Goodwitch, and both Ray and Mercury charged towards each other. Mercury was going for a head-shot, but Ray dived under it and caught Mercury's leg with Hope. He twisted around and used Deliverance to hit Mercury right in the chest, forcing a part of Mercury's aura to drop. Mercury then used his boots to block a second attack of Ray and used the opening that it created to hit Ray in the face. Ray's aura dropped to a slightly lower point that Mercury's. Ray smiled and Mercury smiled back. They nodded to each other and some unspoken bond was created that they would do their best to defeat each other.

In the stance, Emerald looked at her partner as he was playing with the young boy. From her point, she could see why Ray had been allowed entrance to Beacon two years earlier. She blushed slightly as she remembered the time when Ray had shown Mercury, Cinder and herself their room. Ray was a perfect gentleman at that time. But now she could see that Ray was also a very well trained Huntsmen in training.  
"And the winner is Ray Star of Beacon Academy." Professor Goodwitch said as the buzzer sounded. Both Ray and Mercury had given everything they could. It was through an advanced move that Ray was able to lower Mercury's aura level enough for him to be disqualified.

"Nicely done." Said Ray as he placed Hope and Deliverance back into their sheaths, before he shook hands with Mercury. Mercury smiled back and nodded before he moved back to the stands, where he could see Emerald waiting.  
Ray nodded to the professor as she explained that the dance would be that weekend, and that the first hunter assignments were next week. Walking away, Ray was caught by Jaune and Pyrrha, who wanted to talk with him about something. Nodding his head, Ray first collected a drink from the cafeteria, before he followed the 'Arkos' couple outside and to a tree, where they sat down under.  
"So, what do you want to talk about?" Ray asked after he took a long drink of the 'People like Grapes' soda.

"Oh. Nothing much." Said Jaune as he rubbed the back of his head. "You know, it's kinda silly actually. Some of your manners remind me of the headmasters son."  
"Who, the little squirt?" Ray asked, trying to keep surprise out of his voice. Pyrrha snorted in a very unladylike way. "Yes, that little guy who was looking at our training. He was actually kinda cute." Said Pyrrha as she blushed softly.  
"Pyrrha." Jaune said shocked as he looked at his team mate.  
"Oh, do tell." Said Ray as he leaned forward to look the blushing spartan clad woman in the eyes. "Do you have a small crush on little Harry?" Ray teased Pyrrha slightly, but before Pyrrha could answer the question, Ray's scroll rang, telling him that he was needed in his room.

"Sorry Guys, but I need to go. It's probably another team meeting." Said Ray as he jumped up and made his way to the dorms, leaving behind a blushing Pyrrha Nikos and Jaune Arc with a forced smile on his face. Jaune looked at Pyrrha, shook his head and walked away. Pyrrha looked at the retreating back of her team leader and secret lover and felt a few tears falling down. Jaune didn't seem to be interested in her, and that brought a pain in Pyrrha's heart, a pain that she hoped she never would have felt.  
Ray made his way to the dorms and waved his scroll in front of the identification plate. The door unlocked and Ray stepped inside, before he locked the door with both his scroll and a few spells. Turning around, he found his friends standing there. Nodding to him, they all vanished into thin air, leaving only a half muted 'CRACK' behind.  
Ray smiled and started to concentrate, before he vanished into this air.

Ray arrived from his short apparition jump and looked around in the Vault under Beacon. The Unspeakables were already waiting for them and team RAVN made their way towards them.  
"So," Ray started. "How was the move?"  
"It went well enough. Because we couldn't use our magic, we had to carry several smaller pieces, while the Weasley's used the levitation charm to carry the larger and heavier pieces." Said Angel as she rubbed her arm sightly.  
Angel, Vixen and Nova had offered to help the Weasley family to move to Vale. While at first reluctant, Mrs. Weasley soon found the three young woman a pleasure to work with. Nova had taken Ron under her wing and showed him several vials of Dust, and explained what they were for.

Without the curse that had been placed on him, Ron was able to absorb the information quite easily, but what drew his attention was the weapon that Angel used to repel and kill several small Grimm that lived nearby. Living on the edge of the city, just inside the walls in the agricultural area was not without some hazards. Mr. Weasley had said that he would place some wards around the property, but until then he would stay at home and help Molly with the house.  
It was good that Angel, Vixen and Nova were available, because Ron had fell into a relapse. His mind was still learning how to function well, and it was only their combined aura that pulled Ron back from the relapse. All to soon, Professor Xiao Long of Signal Academy arrived and explained that Ron would need to go to school soon. Molly nodded and told Ron that she would send him to Signal, where he would receive special help for his 'unique' condition. After a few words of Professor Taiyang Xiao Long, Ron accepted that he would go to a different school than his brothers and younger sister.

"It was nice to be welcome in a home that didn't look like the Burrow." Said Nova as she shuddered as she thought about the first time she, as Ginny, and Harry had visited the Burrow. It wasn't one of the best times.  
"Did she wanted to take your weapons, or were you allowed to keep them?" Ray asked as he started to flex his muscles.  
"She wanted to take our weapons first, but when we showed her what we could do with them, she let the matter rest." Said Vixen as she pulled her wand from her wrist holster. "Let's get the juices flowing."  
"I agree." Said Unspeakable Bakker as he looked at the four students. "In two days time, at the night of the ball, according to what you have told us and the Intel that was gathered with the listening charms, your enemy will enter the CCT and install a virus, that will make communication with the rest of Remnant impossible. This will prevent any help coming from Atlas, Vacuo or Mistral. So we need other means of Communication. Any idea's?"

The group was silent for a few minutes. "Well, there's the patronus charm, but nobody outside us in Vale can cast it." Said Angel as she looked at the Unspeakable. Unspeakable Bakker nodded.  
"How about this?" said Nova as she picked up her scroll. "Nova, we can't use a scroll, when we can't rely on the CCT." said Angel as she looked at the purple haired girl.  
"Let her talk." Said Ray as he placed an arm on Angel's shoulder. "Maybe she's got something. Besides, you're thinking like a witch, Angel. Try thinking like a normal person."  
"It's simple." Said Nova as she placed her scroll on a table in front of her. "A scroll, like mine, modified to use a special dedicated signal, magical in origin, to connect with one other scroll. Or a scroll that can sent messages to other scrolls, connected to one terminal. Like one master scroll to a lot of subordinate scrolls."

The group looked at Nova and her scroll. "It has some promise, but we need to place said master scroll in the hands of someone who can use it the most." Said Ray.  
"Agreed." Said Unspeakable Bakker. "We'll discuss this with the other Unspeakables and come back to you. Also, that crystal you got Ray, is not an ordinary crystal. It's designed to contain a massive amount of magic. I have no idea why someone would make or use it." Said the Unspeakable as he placed a small box in front of Ray.  
"Now, let's begin with Defense. Both me and Unspeakable Volker will attack you, you need to defend yourself for ten minutes."  
The students all scattered to the four corners around the Vault. The Unspeakables nodded and started with the nearest one, Angel.

* * *

That faithful night came. Ray had dressed up as any male student would. A three piece suit with red accents. Angel had decided that she would take first watch. She would join later in her own blue gown, while Vixen decided that she would go with simple white.  
Nova had been trying to find something that would match her purple hair, and decided that she just should go in a black gown.  
The night was amazing, and the most impressive person who was at the ball was Jaune, who showed up in a dress, settling a bet he had with Pyrrha Nikos. It seems that Jaune had bet that, if Pyrrha didn't arrive at the ball with a date, he would wear a dress. Having found out that Pyrrha didn't arrive at the ball with a date, Jaune placed his suit somewhere and wore a dress. He showed remarkable skill in dancing with Pyrrha, Nora and Ren who joined their leader in some improvised but very choreographed dancing, establishing his status as Beacon's dancing King and Pyrrha as his Queen.  
Ray hadn't seen it as he was following Ruby Rose, who had seen the same as he had.

A woman, dressed in black, jumping over the rooftops of the dorms, towards the CCT. Hoping to catch her before she got away, Ray called his locker to him, and seconds later was armed with Hope and Deliverance. Ruby nodded to him and called forth her own locker, delivering to her her beloved Crescent Rose.  
As the pair walked towards the CCT, they spotted an Atlesian Elite Guard lying on the ground. After checking that the guard was only unconscious, Ruby and Ray entered the CCT, where they saw a black haired woman, wearing a cat-suit and a mask over her eyes entering the elevator. They ran towards it, but the doors of the elevator closed before they could reach it. "Fuck." Ray said as he kicked the elevator doors.

"Ray, call security. We need to get up there." Said Ruby as she started to try and wake up the other Atlesian Elite guards who were scattered around the floor.  
"That will take to long." Ray said, but he grabbed his scroll and started to call his team. "Get over to the CCT. Get Ironwood and Ozpin now."  
Having ended the call, Ray looked up while he pressed the elevator button. "Ruby. If I show you something, will you promise me that you'll keep it secret for all times?" Ray asked as he looked at the slightly smaller team leader of Team RWBY. "What?" Ruby responded confused. "Do you promise to keep what I'm about so show you a secret?" Asked Ray again, a little impatient, wanting to get the woman who was now up-loading the virus in the CCT.  
Ruby nodded, and that was all that Ray needed to jump into action. "Destination, Determination, Deliberation." Harry mumbled as he took a firm hold of Ruby and concentrated.

The next moment for Ruby, felt like she was being squished through a very tight tube. The sensation only lasted a second, but Ruby fell on the floor, a little confused as to what had happened. "What happened?" Ruby asked, hands and knees on the floor. "Later" Ray said as he stood face to face with the black cat-suit wearing woman. Ruby took a deep breath and stood up, aiming Crescent Rose at the black haired, black wearing intruder.  
"You know, it's not a masquerade party, So why don't you take off that," Ruby said , but was interrupted as the mysterious woman pulled out a spray can and sprayed it, forming a cloud of finely grind ash, that she used to turn into several sharp crystals that she flung violently towards Ruby and Ray. Ruby twisted Crescent Rose to block the incoming projectiles and Ray jumped out of the way. Both Ruby and Ray fired their weapons, but the bullets bounced off a shield like construct that the woman was holding up. Ray noticed that several parts of her clothing lit up when she blocked the attacks. Seeing as their attacks stopped, the woman twisted around and created from ashes around her two sharp swords.

Ruby twirled Crescent Rose behind her and fired, giving her a speed boost to attack this intruder at close range. The woman jumped up and out of the way, and formed her two blades into a bow. Her clothing lit up again as she suddenly aimed three arrows at Ruby. She released the arrows and Ruby jumped backwards, hoping to avoid the arrows. Ray looked and jumped between the arrows and Ruby and held his hand up. The arrows detonated when they made contact with Ray's hand. The woman smiled slightly, but frowned as she saw Ray standing there, unharmed, with a small dome of blue light covering the area where Ray stood.  
Frowning, the woman looked at Ray, who looked right back. Orange eyes looked at blue. It was only the door of the lift opening that distracted Ruby, as Ray saw that the woman heard the lift approaching before the door opened. Smiling slightly and winking at Ray, the woman turned to ash as she flew out a window that had been opened to allow fresh air.

"NO" Ray shouted as he ran towards the window. Caring not for the height of the level they were in now, Ray jumped through the window, just as Angel, Vixen, Nova, Ironwood and Ozpin entered the communications room of the CCT.  
Feeling gravity taking hold of him, Ray activated his aura, trying to move faster that was possible, as he saw the cloud of ash fleeing towards the hall where the dance was being held.  
"Get back here" Ray mumbled as he used his aura and the crystals in his body to move faster.  
Seeing the cloud of ash going through the door of the ballroom, Ray landed right in front of it, only to be held back by two Atlesian Elite Guards. "Listen, no time to explain, there is a woman dressed in a black cat-suit walking inside, she broke into the CCT." Said Ray, as he used a little bit of magic to cast a small compulsion charm on the two guards.

The two guards nodded and walked inside, followed by Ray. Stepping inside the small hallway, Ray found that the guards had stepped on a piece of a mask. The same mask as that the intruder had worn.  
"Shit" Ray said as he pulled a pocket from his jacket and used the cloth to carefully collect every little bit of trampled mask. Holding it gently in his hands, Ray looked at the two Atlesian Elite Guards, who were looking around the ballroom.  
As Harry looked around the corner, he spotted several things. First the DJ Duo of 'Paft Dunk', a friend of Sun Wukong moving in a way that wasn't dancing, Blake and Sun enjoying the music in the room, Pyrrha and Jaune (Still in dress) sitting to catch their breath. Shaking his head, Ray turned and almost collided with Nova, who had transfigured her black dress into her usual clothing.

"Ray. Ironwood wants to see you. Now." She said as she carefully waved her wand to Ray, causing his suit to change into his usual outfit. Ray nodded and followed Nova to the CCT tower, hating that he was to late to stop Cinder from up-loading that virus.  
'Here's hoping that Angel's own virus is strong enough to block Cinder from important information'. Ray thought as he used wand-less magic to transport the cloth with the pieces of mask on it to his own dorm.  
Entering the CCT, they were confronted by both Ironwood and Ozpin. "What happened." Demanded Ironwood.

"Let's get up to the communications room. There I can explain what happened to everyone." Said Ray in a tired voice. Ironwood was clearly not happy, but he agreed that it was probably for the best. So after traveling up to the communications room, Ray overlooked the damage. Three Elite Guards and Angel were working on finding the virus. As a precaution, they had disabled the CCT's transmission system, to prevent the virus from infecting other machines.  
"So, Now that we're here. Tell us." Said Ironwood. Ray sighed deep. Looking at his team and Ruby, Ray started to speak. "It began with a feeling that I had."

 **A/N In this fictional work, Cinder Fall's Semblance is Ash Creation and Manipulation.**


	11. Building on the Plan

_I'm sorry for the lack of Fanfiction that has been coming from my mind.  
To be honest, I have been side tracked by a few of my other brain creations, a videogame or two and a total lack of inspiration concernig writing. Lately, my time has been spent with finding my parent's cat, working at an animal shelter as a volunteer, and my work at an petting zoo.  
I hope to find the inspiration to write agains soon, so we can find out how Harry Ozpin and his team help Team RWBY and JNPR to become the best that they can be, and how they move from where they are now, to chapter 30 of Harry Ozpin._

As gamelover41592 asked me in a review, why Cinder has the semblance she got in this fiction (Ash manipulation) I responded with the following:

 **We all know that Cinder has half of the fall maidens powers, and she has been using them throughout the series.**  
 **What we didn't see was Cinder's own semblance, except for the battle with Amber.**  
 **what we see is that Amber tosses a ball of energy, maybe fire, at Cinder.**  
 **Cinder jumps over the ball, the ball explodes and Cinder used the ash that is left from the explosion to form shards of 'glass' that she throws towards Amber.**

 _Hopefully, I've made some sense of it.  
now, enjoy Chapter 11 of Harry Ozpin, Vale's Finest.  
_

* * *

 _'Watching teachers arguing about something had to be the greatest sport in the history of mankind.'_ Ray thought as he watched from a side table where he was drinking a cup of coffee. _'Well, that or the new game of Grifball.'_

Grifball, a game where you needed to deliver a single bomb to a enemies bomb spot, before it would 'blow-up'. The team that got the most points was declared the winner. There were a few rules of the game that needed to be followed. Semblance was only allowed for a short period of time, and the bomb carrier wasn't allowed to use it. Long range weapons were also forbidden, so you had to fight in close quarters. So far, Team RAVN had done pretty well, ranking third on the total rankings of the first and second years. They only had to allow Team CFVY and RWBY in front of them, with JNPR closing in on a secure fourth spot. The other teams, like CRDL was hanging down on one of the lowest spots.

It was a deviation of CTF, or Capture The Flag, where instead you needed to capture a enemies flag and return it to your own base, while protecting your own flag from being stolen. Now you had to protect your bomb spot, while trying to score on you opponents bomb spot.

The elevator pinged, bringing Ray back from his thoughts. As the elevator doors opened, Ruby Rose stepped out of it, looking the same as she always did on a free day.

"Sorry I'm late. Someone accidentally pushed all the buttons on the way up." Said Ruby before she looked around. "It wasn't me."

Ray snorted at Ruby's behavior. That drew the attention of Ruby to him, and the place of cookies that was standing next to him. Within seconds, Ruby had used her semblance to run towards the table where the cookies were standing, picked up the entire place and ran back to where she stood now, eating the cookies.

"Dust Damn it." Ray mumbled softly as he looked at the red and black wearing team leader of Team RWBY.

Ray blocked out whatever was said as he had been there with the initial debriefing in the communications room of the CCT. However, some part were new to him, like a hideout in the southeast.

Frowning, Ray remembered that night, when he and Nova had ridden on one of the bikes to aid Yang and her team fighting a new Atlesian Paladin-290 prototype battle suit. After they were all okay, Team RWBY had, under pressure of Ray and Nova, told them that they had overheard some White Fang members talking about a hideout. Pushing a bit further, Ray and Nova learned that a meeting had been held in an old abandon warehouse. Getting the location wasn't that difficult and Ray promised that whatever they would find at the warehouse, they would share with Team RWBY.

The only thing that they had been able to find were some partial fingerprints, and one whole one. Analyzing it with the Vale Police Department, and using it's ability to order the police around under some old law that gave Huntsmen and Huntresses in training the right to order them around, Ray found the fingerprint to belong to one of the more notorious White Fang members. It was a lieutenant, who, according to the database, wielded a chainsaw as weapon.

One of the partial prints connected to a young looking female, with hair that was colored pink, brown and some white. Her eyes were heterochromia, and she smiled gently from the screen. Ray knew in an instance that who this was. Neopolitan, or Neo for short. She was a resend addiction to the forces of Cinder Fall.

Before thanking the officers for their cooperation, Ray asked them to search for a few other finger prints that Nova and Angel had lifted from a bookshop where the owner was found 'dead' in a puddle of his own blood. Having sent the information to Team RWBY, Ray had made his way to the Huntsmen agency. It was a three story building in the middle of downtown Vale, and coordinated the active huntsmen in their work, patrols and missions. Delivering the information that the dangerously lieutenant from the meeting had been seen in Vale, Ray asked something in return. He didn't need money, but he needed a pass to travel around Vale armed for him and his team during the Vytal Festival. After explaining that he and his team were excluded from the tournament, the Huntsmen at the agency called Professor Ozpin, who confirmed the situation, citing that 'Team RAVN was not permitted to participate in the tournament and would be detached to the security teams of the tournament.'

Having gotten the permission slips of the Huntsmen, Ray stepped into the newly opened dust shop 'From Dust to Dawn' and bought six canisters of various types of Dust, paying 250 Lién to the store owner, who waved him goodbye, before Ray rode back to Beacon Academy. Parking the bike next to the Jeep that they had brought from Old Abby, Ray started to work with his team to install the broken part of the Atlesian Paladin-290 Battle suit to the Jeep. Ray had hoped to create an assault vehicle to use against the Grimm, or White Fang.

But now, Ray watched as Ruby was dismissed by Ozpin, who told that she should keep things 'discreet' for the time being.

Ray looked at Ozpin as the elevator doors closed and the elevator moved down. "Are you sure that she will be 'discreet'?" Ray asked as he used his hands to form quote marks around the word discreet. "After all, we know who she's rooming with. Yang is one of the biggest gossiping girl of Beacon, beside Nora, who can't even keep a secret to safe her life."

Ozpin nodded. "I know. I am actually counting on it." He said as he sat back in his chair.

Shaking his head to the antics of his father, Ray watched as both Ironwood and Glynda started to discuss the new findings of the meeting with Ruby.

"Well there we have it." Ironwood said as he looked outside the window. "We sent as many troops as we can to the southeast,. Find out exactly what's going on and eradicate any force that stand in our way."

Goodwitch shook her head. "Why must your answer to everything be a display of military bravado? You treat every situation like it's a contest of measuring dicks."

"Glynda, mind your tongue." Ozpin said as he turned his chair around to face his deputy and his colleague.

"Well, he does tend to grab to the weapons quite fast." Ray said as he made his way to left side of Professor Ozpin's chair.  
"They're right." Ozpin said as he looked at Ironwood, supporting both Ray's and Glynda's statements.

"As much as I to would love to end this situation once and for all, we must remember that this might go beyond Beacon, Beyond Vale."

"It will be." Ray said as he used his scroll to sent a small bit of information to Ironwood's scroll. "That is a real possibility." Ray said as he pointed to Ironwood's scroll, now in the hands of the General. The General looked at it with open eyes and a small amount of fear flashed through it, before they resolved back into the same eyes that the general always had.

"So, you know more than you let on. Why tell us these small bits of information, and not the whole picture?" Asked Ironwood as he kept the scroll hidden from both Ozpin and Glynda. Having found out that Ray Star had some very sensitive documents on his scroll, some that he had transferred to Ironwood's scroll, Ironwood was determined to find out how muct Ray knew.

"Let's just say that I'm not completely sure about the information that I have." Said Ray as he looked at Ironwood. "Regardless, we have students to sent on missions, and I need to be in town soon. I need to look if the mask has any samples of DNA on it. Vixen and Angel are working on the virus in the CCT and Nova is working on the car. We're going to see if we can make a rapid repeating weapon of one of those Paladin guns, that Team RWBY cut off a stolen Paladin-290 battle suit." Said Ray as he moved from Ozpin's desk to the elevator.

"By the way," Ray said as he pushed the button to summon the elevator. "Why didn't you secure the Paladins with special codes, that prevented them from being stolen?" Asked Ray as he stepped into the elevator.

Ironwood looked at the closed doors of the elevator, and somehow knew that both Ozpin and Goodwitch were looking at him. "Ray is right." Said Ozpin as he looked at James.

"You always prefer to sent in the soldiers and the flag-bearer. What we need right now are scouts, and I think I can think of some students who would love to play the scout part." Ozpin said with a slim smile.

Ironwood nodded before he stepped in the summoned elevator. Taking a deep breath, James looked at his scroll, that displayed the schematics for the first aura wielding android, P,E.N.N.Y, or as she was called, Penny Polendina How Ray had known about it, James didn't know and he was actually a bit afraid of the boy, who had such a mysterious aura around him.

Ray listened as Professor Goodwitch message sounded through the speakers, telling every first year student of the four schools co meet in the auditorium.

Looking at Vixen and Angel, Ray nodded and made his way to the auditorium, meeting Nova underway. Smiling, Ray and Nova filled in with the other students, standing next to Teams RWBY and JNPR, just as Professor Ozpin started to speak. Taking out his scroll, Ray pressed 'record' as Ozpin started to talk about the war. Knowing that Angel and Vixen wanted to hear the speech, but were unable to meet with the others in the auditorium. So Ray recorded the small speech of Professor Ozpin, who spoke of the causes of the last war, the resistance that names their children after a color, and how that trend held on to this day. He spoke about the missions that they would have to take, under the leadership of a professional huntsmen or huntress.

"Remember to be safe, remember your training, and remember to do your very best." Ozpin said as he ended his little speech and moved of the stage he had been standing on. Pressing the stop button on his scroll, Ray met up with the headmaster.

"Mr. Star. As headmaster, I am giving you and your team the assignment to find out more about the break-in at the CCT. Inform your team of this and make sure to bring me results." Said Ozpin as he nodded towards Ray. Ray and Nova nodded and moved away from the auditorium, while Professor Ozpin started to talk with Team RWBY.

Smiling, Ray went to his dorm to collect the mask that he had found during the escape of the intruder of the CCT. He needed it to bring it to the Vale Police Department, where he hoped he could find some DNA on the mask. As Ray returned from his short trip to his dorm to collect the mask, as well as a key for the bike, he spotted several familiar faces coming towards him. It was himself, when he was only eleven years old. _'Boy did I look cute'_ Did Ray though as he passed his past self with Child's Play strapped to his back, Hermione Granger with her wings open, showing them to everyone, Nymphadora (Dora) Tonks with her 'Sweetheart' Hammer-fell and Ginny Goodwitch with Hell's date and her shield on her arm.

Ray moved around the corner and making sure that nobody saw him, cast an invisibility charm over him. Moving back to Harry and his friends, Ray slipped inside the dorm and after watching them move one by one into the bathroom to change, and falling asleep, Ray used his wand to give them a longer night sleep than that they needed. They would sleep for about twenty hours. Using his magic, Ray gave Harry the knowledge how to operate a Paladin-290 Battle suit.

Smiling at his younger self, Ray exited the room where Team GOTH was sleeping. Making his way to the garage, Ray jumped on the bike and made his way to the police station, where he gave the officers the mask. The forensic inspectors started to investigate the mask, while Ray used his scroll to get an update of Vixen how the purging was going. Vixen reported that sixty percent of the virus had been purged by their own written virus, the 'Royals'.

Ray smiled slightly before he told them to update Ozpin as soon as the CCT was deemed clear of infection.

The Inspectors told Ray that there were some parts of DNA on the mask, but they needed more time to create a full DNA profile. Ray nodded and made his way to the breach-point in Vale, where he knew that the next day a massive battle would rage, between Teams RWBY, JNPR, CFVY, several teachers and the Grimm. _'Oh. Let's not forget the Atlesian knights.'_ thought Harry as he remembered the drop of seventy knights from the Atlesian drop-ships.

"Shit. The knights." Mumbled Ray, as he ran back to the police station, warned the inspectors to call him if they had a lead and jumped on the bike, ready to return to Beacon. Just as he was about to turn the bike around the corner, he spotted someone. Someone he had seen only once in his life. It was when he was at Hogwarts, in his forth year, defending Hogwarts and it's students from the Reaper, a massive dragon like Grimm. It seemed she had spotted him. Her white mask with red markings, almost like a Nevermore Grimm vanished behind a corner. Ray pulled the key from the bike, jumped over it and started to run towards the small alley where he had seen Raven Branwen walking into. Looking in the alley, Ray could seen nothing, nothing except a empty trashcan.

"Fuck." Ray cursed as he turned back to walk to his bike.

Placing the key back in the bike, and starting it up, Ray drove to Beacon Academy, never noticing the woman looking at him from the rooftop of the police station. Shaking her head, The masked woman jumped back on the floor, letting her aura absorb the force of her landing.

"You're special, Harry Ozpin. Your power will only grow, the more missions you take. Until we meet again."

With that, the woman with the mask pulled her sword, one that was connected to a long sheath with several colored Dust blades stored in them. She slashed her blade and it created a red and black portal. Placing the blade back in her sheath, the masked woman stepped through it, before it closed behind her.


	12. Mysteries and dreams

After the Breach of Vale, Ray noticed a couple of things. First, several professors of Hogwarts stayed at Beacon, just as they did the last time. Second, more and more students of the other schools came to Beacon, having been selected to complete in the Vytal festival Tournament. Third, security had increased tenfold it seemed. Instead of a small number of Atlesian Knights-200, Ironwood had felt in necessary to fly in two other airships, containing each close to 350 knights. SO Ironwood had now about 700 knights at his command. While he knew that they were talented, even Ray had to gulp slightly at the large size of Ironwood's army. Why did Ironwood thought that it was a wise idea to bring in so many androids to Vale. Instead of security, that could have been held by a handful of experienced huntsmen and huntresses, he used his androids to 'make everybody feel safe'.

Ray wasn't safe. He knew that. According to what the police department had said to him, the DNA on the mask had been of a very dangerous individual. Cinder Fall was cunning, devious and most of all, very powerful.  
Now, Ray was waiting for Professor McGonagall to leave Team GOTH's dorm. She was there with Harry to be briefed on Amity Colosseum, and to give her a stack of papers, containing every point docked from Gryffindor since he became one. Having collected a stack of papers himself, Ray had written several lines of insults towards the black wearing Potions Professor. Having copied it several times on other pieces of paper, Ray had created a nice stack of insults for Snape.  
Seeing the door opening, Ray waved his wand from under his invisibility cloak and switches the complaints from Professor McGonagall hand to his own, while he sent the papers with insults towards McGonagall. The switch was seamless, and both McGonagall and Harry, who his under his own invisibility cloak didn't notice a thing.

 _'Now that that's done, I need to persuade McGonagall to come with me, to remove the charms on her that Snape must have planted.'_ Ray thought as he moved away from the corridor where McGonagall placed the now insulting pieces of paper in front of a door and knocked twice, before she left.  
Ray jumped on top of the airbus that was transporting Team GOTH and Professor McGonagall to Amity Colosseum, hoping to find a moment when he could lure Professor McGonagall away from the practice of team GOTH while they went through the Biomes testing phase. Ray sat down on the airbus and cast a invisibility charm on himself, before he took out his scroll. According to what Angel had sent him, one Atlesian knight had been infected with Cinder's 'Queen' virus, but Ironwood refused to recall each and every unit. It would seem weak to him.

All to soon, Ray arrived at the Colosseum, where he found Professor McGonagall sitting in one of the benches, watching how Team GOTH fought against the old Atlesian Knights-100 Series model. Ray could see where Harry, Ginny, Hermione and Dora needed to improve, but after a year being taught tactics, strategy and almost constant sparring, Ray had gained a lot of experience.  
As the last Knight was destroyed by Team GOTH, Ray moved towards Professor McGonagall, who was watching the matches with a keen eye. She almost looked like she wanted to jump in. Smiling slightly, Ray pulled from his vest a laser-pointer, hoping that Professor McGonagall animagus cat-form would be dominant enough to follow the laser. He would then lead her to one of the many entrances of the Colosseum, where he would start to cast his strongest finite charm.

As he placed the laser on McGonagall's palm, she started to look at it, and almost closed her hand around it, before the laser-pointer moved away from her. McGonagall looked at the laser several times and decided that she would follow it, never knowing that Ray had cast a weak compulsion charm on her, leading her to a staircase not far from them.  
Finding the right time to remove the heavy compulsion charm of Snape was not as hard as persuading McGonagall from not interfering at Hogwarts, after she had been freed of the charms. She promised not to say anything about the events, and even swore a witches oath to Ray, after he had shown up. Nodding to his favorite teacher of Hogwarts, Ray made his way back to Beacon, having reapplied the invisibility charm on himself and on his trusted broom. Knowing that Sirius had sent the broom in his third year, Harry/Ray was extremely thankful for it's use right now.  
Just as he was a hundred meters away from Amity, his scroll went off. Holding position in the air, Ray placed the scroll to his ear.

" _Ray. It's Ozpin. We need you here right away. Something is going on with Teams RWBY and JNPR. They are at the medical wing. The rest of your team is underway. Come quickly."_

Hearing the headmaster of Beacon calling him, and hearing screams in the background of the call, Ray turned his broom around, flew at high speed to Amity, landed there and shrunk his broom, before he took a deep breath and vanished with a muted 'Crack.'  
Arriving near the medical wing of Beacon Academy, Ray heard several students crying out loud.

"IT HURTS." Cried Yang, making Ray run towards the doors that separated Beacon from the Medical wing. Bursting through the doors, Ray almost collided with Professor Ozpin, who was looking at several students who were on a bed, each crying out loud. It was Blake Belladonna, who held her stomach in her hands, Yang Xiao Long, who was turning and twisting, her left hand holding her right at the elbow, Weiss Schnee who sat on a bed, clearly exhausted. Only Ruby Rose was standing, but she was near Yang, trying to give her older sister comfort. It wasn't only team RWBY who was in several beds. Team JNPR was there to. Pyrrha Nikos was on a bed, screaming her lungs out as if she was fed a continuous Cruciatus curse. Jaune Arc, team-leader of Team JNPR was there, holding her hand, powerless to stop Pyrrha's pain. Next on the two other beds were Nora Valkyrie and Lie Ren. Both students seemed to be out knocked-out cold.  
Looking at the headmaster, Ray approached Blake's bed.

"Blake. What's going on?" Ray asked as Blake looked at him.  
"It hurts. It hurts so much." Groaned Blake.  
"What hurts, Blake?" Ray asked as he looked at Blake's body. "What hurts?"  
"My abdomen." Blake moaned, as she pointed to her abdomen with her head. Silently asking permission to look at her abdomen, Ray carefully removed Blake's hands. There was nothing, except a small shallow cut, that became slightly more defined as Ray looked at it. Taking some cleaning alcohol from the head nurse, Ray cleaned his hands, and the injury. Blake screamed at the disinfection alcohol touched the wound, pushing Ray's hands away. Looking at Blake, Ray held up his hands, showing that he wasn't going to do anything that might hurt her.

Standing up, Ray walked over to Yang's bed, where the young blond girl was holding her right arm protectively. Ruby stood next to her, trying to give her sister some comfort. As Ray looked at the two sisters, he could see that Yang was holding her arm very protectively, making sure that nobody could touch it.  
"Yang. Please. Let me look" Said Ray pleadingly, taking a second alcohol drenched piece of cloth in his hands to disinfect them. Glaring at Ray, as if he was the cause of her pain, Yang finally relented and fell on the bed completely, her right arm still held closely to her body. Finally, after five minutes of gentle pressuring of Ruby, Yang removed her left hand, showing that there was a thin line going over her elbow, with the line continuing from left to right. Ray looked at the line, growing more defined than before, just as it was at Blake. Looking over at Weiss who was simply resting, Ray nodded to Yang, who covered her arm again with her left hand.  
Standing up and walking towards Pyrrha, Ray was interrupted when Jaune stood in front of him.

"You know something, don't you" Jaune said as he looked Ray in the eyes. It wasn't a question. It was a statement. Ray looked the young blond in the eyes.  
"I may have a theory, but I can't fully explain what's going on. Not without looking at Pyrrha." Ray stated. He tried to move towards Pyrrha, but was held back by Jaune.  
"I don't know what you think you're going to do, but I need to know one thing. Will it compromise my team?" Jaune asked, as he placed his other hand of his sword. Ray noticed the movement.  
"Jaune. I can promise you that I will do everything in my power, not to compromise your team. But until you let me look at Pyrrha, Nora and Ren, I can't explain what is going on. Professor Ozpin told you himself that I might have an idea what happened, but I need to investigate it further."  
Ray looked at Jaune, and Jaune looked at Ray.

Jaune nodded and removed his hand from Ray's chest, before he took a place near Pyrrha's head. He gently took her right hand in his hands and held them there.  
"You like her, don't you?" Ray asked as Pyrrha was now in a moment of peace and calm, instead of in constant pain. Jaune looked up from Pyrrha's face to Ray's.  
"I-I" Jaune started. "Of course I like Pyrrha. She's my closest friend." Said Jaune as he looked at Ray.  
"Jaune. Don't lie to me. I know how you feel. If you must lie, then lie to yourself." Said Ray as he placed an arm on Jaune's shoulder.  
"How? How can I love this perfect angel, while I have nothing to give in return?"Asked Jaune as he looked at Ray with tears in his eyes. "How can I make her happy, when she's this great and powerful warrior? What have I to offer in return? Nothing. That's what." Said Jaune as he looked at Pyrrha's face.  
"Jaune. Sometimes the thing to give back is nothing more than mere friendship. The acceptance that Pyrrha Nikos is just as human as all of us." Said Ray as he looked at the blond haired knight. "And that, is the greatest gift one can give."

"Ray speaks truth." Said Ozpin as he walked towards Pyrrha's bed, followed by Nova and Vixen. Angel had decided to remain at the CCT, trying to coordinate the search for the last infected Knight.  
"Professor?" Jaune asked, not having really spoken with the headmaster since he had come to Beacon.  
"Mr. Arc. I'll be honest with you." said Ozpin as he took a seat next to Jaune and Pyrrha, so he would not be overheard by Weiss, Ruby, Blake or Yang.  
"I would like you to be honest to me. I think that someone like me, who allowed you entrance at Beacon without legal and genuine papers, that said person is permitted that he is given a honest answer." Jaune watched with open eyes. His secret was out. The headmaster knew about his fake application form.  
"I'll pack my bags then, sir." Jaune said softly as he was about to stand, but was pushed down, rather hard, by Ray who had stood next to him.  
"I don't care about your application form, Mr. Arc." Said Ozpin as he looked at the blond knight.  
"I care more about the students. Did you not hear me what I said at the begin of the year? _**'It is up to you, to take the first step.'**_ Do you know why I choose you over Miss Nikos as Team Leader?"

Jaune shook his head. He had honestly no idea why the headmaster had chosen him over Pyrrha, Ren or Nora.  
"It is because of what you have here." Ozpin said as he touched Jaune's chest, right where his heart was. "Your heart is pure. It is full of true courage. Courage to show the world that you are just as brave as your ancestors."  
"Professor?" Jaune asked as he looked in Ozpin's eyes. Ozpin smiled and nodded.  
"I don't intend to remove you from Beacon, Mr. Arc. I am, however, going to have to make a note in your file. You will attend, after the tournament is over, a seminar where you will learn to utilize your truest power. This will be about a week after the Tournament ends, and school closes for a month or two. It will teach you how to function properly at Beacon and any other combat school."  
"His strength is in his loyalty to his friends and his rather quick understanding of the battlefield. Jaune here has a analytical mind that can create several tactics for his team." Said Ray as he looked at the now slowly moaning Pyrrha Nikos.

"Nova. I need you to grab the crystal sphere in my trunk and place it in the middle of our room. Vixen, collect Angel from the CCT and bring her to our room. Professor, I'm going to need both you and Professor Goodwitch to come with me. I think that I know what's going on." Said Ray as he made a movement with his right hand and his wand appeared in it. Ignoring the looks of both Professor Ozpin and Jaune Arc at his behavior, Ray made his way to the beds of both Blake and Yang. Pointing his wand at them, Ray cast a few pain suppression charms on both Yang's elbow and Blake's abdomen. Both girls opened their eyes as they stopped moaning, relieved that their pain was gone.  
"Yang, Blake. We need to talk." Said Ray as he looked at the two.  
"About what?" Yang asked as she was feeling no more pain from her elbow.  
"How about the dreams that you three been having since the start of second semester?" Ray asked as he looked at Weiss. The girl was slowly waking up, her hands rubbing the sleep out of her eyes.  
"How did you know?" Blake asked as she gently moved from the bed she had been laying on.

"Let's just say that I know a few tricks." Ray responded, as he looked at Nora and Ren. Waving his wand, Ray woke them up and ignoring Nora, who was bouncing around like nothing was going on, cast a pain suppression charm on Pyrrha, who just had started to moan loudly. The spartan dressed girl stopped moaning and after a gentle shake of Jaune, Pyrrha looked in Jaune's eyes.  
"Jaune." Pyrrha said softly as she held his hand on her face. It seemed like she was trying to keep in constant contact with Jaune, who now spotted a nice red on his cheeks.  
"Everybody. To the dorm of team RAVN. Now" Said Ray as he looked around. Yang, Blake, Ruby, Nora, Jaune, Pyrrha and Ren were slowly nodding, and started to move. Weiss however, stayed where she was on her bed and looked at Ray in defiance.  
"I'm not moving, until you explain to us how you did that with that wooden stick." Weiss said. Ray was about to angrily respond, but was overrules by Ozpin, who slowly made his way to the Schnee heiress.

"Miss. Schnee. I hope you don't mean to say that you don't want to know what is going on, why your teammates are suffering from this strange phenomenon." Ozpin said, as he leaned down of his walking stick.  
"No sir." Weiss said as she looked down from Ozpin's face.  
"Good." Ozpin said as he stood straight up. "Then you will follow orders of both Ray Star and Ruby Rose. Now follow them to the dorm of team RAVN and do as they say." Said Ozpin as he nodded with his head towards the rest of the students who followed Ray out of the medical wing and to RAVN's dorm. Nodding, Weiss slowly moved from the bed she had been sleeping on and followed Ruby, who had been waiting for Weiss to come along. Weiss joined her partner and followed the rest of the group, while Ozpin took the rear end.  
The trek to Team RAVN's dorm was short and silent. Yang and Blake held close to each other, each still feeling the slight pain from their somewhat injured body-parts. Jaune was now holding Pyrrha close to him, guiding her to the dorm, while the red haired girl cried silently. Ren was his normal self, while he guided a somewhat sober Nora to their destination. Ray couldn't find out why Nora had jumped around the first moment, before being this sad-faced, sober girl, who almost was at the point of crying.

Ruby and Weiss held on to each other, lending strength to their partner. The one who closed the line was Ozpin. Ozpin was wondering what kind of magical trick Harry/Ray was going to pull from his magic hat today. _'Agreed. Magic may be weaker than Aura, but it is much more versatile.'_ Ozpin thought as he walked towards the dorms. Looking over the students in front of him, Ozpin started to analyze each and everyone of them.  
Ruby Rose. A leader, strong and deadly if she wanted to be. A beacon of hope for those who would otherwise fail to see the light. Yet, impulsive, even reckless at times.  
Weiss Schnee. A tactician, collected, calm. A calm in a coming storm, if she could keep her insecurities and high hopes in check.  
Blake Belladonna. A Faunus, former member of the White Fang. Skilled in several area's of combat, but mostly skilled in infiltration and elimination. Her partner would need to break down her self build wall to allow Blake to feel again.  
And Yang Xiao Long. A fighter, protector, and sometimes a source of laughter. Yet, despite all of those positive qualities, Yang lacked patience, focus and most importantly, control of her temper.  
Would Team RAVN be able to help mold this team to that of the legends of old?

Then there was Team JNPR. Ozpin looked at them as well.  
Determination, tactical awareness and care for his team were the defining qualities of Jaune Arc. But the most was his courage. His courage brought him so far in the year of Beacon, far more than those who tried to do so before him. Ozpin had known about the fake transcripts, but he allowed Jaune to enter, because he saw something in the blond knight. But in order for Jaune to shine bright like the knights from old, he needed help. Help that he wasn't sure that Jaune would survive.  
Then there was Pyrrha Nikos. The young girl from Mistral, who won tournament after tournament, and fought with everything she had, seemingly unable to be touched by her opponents. This created the nickname of 'the invincible girl' that had placed Pyrrha on a pedestal, separating her from her year-mates, creating a barrier between anyone who she met and herself. It was only Jaune who had started to break down the barrier, but in order for Jaune to succeed, Pyrrha would need to see the young boy as more than her leader. Maybe she already did see him like that, but it needed something more. Not a spark, but a bright light.

Then there was Lie Ren and Nora Valkyrie. Both students had applied at the same time. Two souls who had seem the destruction of the Grimm firsthand. Those two had been fighting since they were but seven years old, when their parents died, protecting them from a hunting pack of Beowolves, lead by an alpha who had been given the nickname Razorback.  
Ren had repressed his emotions, forcing an almost emotionless lifestyle. It did him good in his fighting style, as Ren was one of the most lethal first years ever, to enter Beacon. But his lifestyle did also shortened his lifespan. His emotions, or lack of them, forced his body to deal with stress in a different way, slowly tearing down his body. At the current pace, Ren might have ten years left, before his body would give up.  
That would also be the end of Nora Valkyrie, the overly happy student and grenadier of Team JNPR. Nora choose to deal with her memories and emotions in a different way, becoming overly active, chatty and outgoing. It was all a cover for Nora, who had seem such terrible things in her life that she had been mentally changed by it. Only Ren with his calming personality could calm down Nora, who would then be able to concentrate on her environment, social interactions and her work. If Ren would pass, Nora would burn out, her energy overpowering her and spontaneous combustion would be the end of her.  
What could Team RAVN do for team JNPR, what for many seemed to be a mission impossible?

'Death will take, those who fight alone'

came from team RAVN's dorm, as the students and the two most important professors of Beacon walked in said Team's dorm.  
 _'But United we can break, a fate once set in stone'_ Looking around, Ozpin saw a scroll playing music, something that seemed to soothe the students in the room. He spotted both Nova Heart and Vixen Jones standing in the room with Angel Star on the other side, looking at a glass sphere that seemed to be filled with some swirling mist. Said sphere was placed in the middle of the room.  
 _'Just hold the line until the end, cause we will give them hell'_ The song played, before Nova pointed with her own scroll and the song died, bringing all of the students, excluding Ray Star, Nova Heart, Angel Star and Vixen Jones out of their trance.  
"Right. Before we begin, I want to tell you something that's quite important." Said Ray as he looked at the eight students. They all looking at the blond haired student, who carried himself with an air of authority. "What you are about to see, is one of the many possible future's, should you reject our help."

Everybody looked at Ray. "What do you mean?" Blake asked as she rubbed her abdomen. The wound didn't hurt as much as before, now it was a slightly uncomfortable feeling instead of a flaming pain.  
"The line on Yang's arm, Pyrrha who's screaming her lungs out, Ren, Nora and Weiss passed out. And you Blake, holding your abdomen with a small blade like line on it. You are experiencing something that can be called phantom pain, but the cause hasn't happened yet. What you are experiencing, your most possible future, is almost set in stone. It is the way of Fate. It is she who is hurting you, who is forcing you to relive those dreams. Each and every night, Teams RWBY and JNPR are plagued by dreams that foretell the end of the world as you know it. I have heard it, I have heard Ruby crying in her sleep, trying to wake up her older sister, but said sister can't be woken up from such terrible dreams."

Teams RWBY and JNPR looked at Ray. "Don't deny it. Weiss, you dream of your father bringing you back to Atlas, leaving team RWBY behind." Weiss gasped and actually looked pale.  
"Blake. You dream of fighting your old mentor in the cafeteria and receiving a wound in your abdomen. You also dream of leaving RWBY, just as your partner needs you the most." Blake looked at Yang, and the brawler could actually see both truth and fear in equal measures in the Faunus eyes.  
"Yang. Your dream is that of loosing your arm, and thereby loosing all hope to become a huntress."  
Yang nodded, tears flowing over her face.  
"Pyrrha. You dream of facing impossible choices, failing to succeed said choices and eventually dying." Pyrrha nodded, her tears falling down on Jaune's shoulder who became wetter as Pyrrha cried her heart out.  
"Jaune, Nora, Ren. You all dream of setting out, leaving the life you knew behind you and finding the combat school Haven, where you hope to find answer to questions you don't know. You also find Ruby with you."  
The three nodded, while Jaune held Pyrrha close to him. Ren and Nora weren't much better, as they held on to each other, like a last lifeline.

"Ruby. You see in your dreams Mercury walking around, after Yang broke his legs. You see your good friend Penny die, Grimm attacking the Colosseum, Torchwick on a Atlesian airship and finally Pyrrha dying on top of Beacon's tower."  
Ruby nodded, her face filled with tears. "I know." Ruby said softly as Blake, Weiss and Yang turned to their leader and gave her each a comforting hug.  
"All of you are touched by these dreams. You all have had a glimpse of the future, of what could happen." Ray said as he sat in front of the glass sphere, facing the group. "I have one more request for you. Please, sit with me in a circle around the sphere, each holding hands with your neighbor."

"Ray, you cannot be serious. You haven't learned this technique yet. Dust, we haven't had Divination at Hogwarts. You could hurt them in unimaginable ways."Shouted Angel as she looked at Ray.  
"I know. And I am not endangering their lives. This is the only way. The only way for us all to become stronger, more aware, more skilled." Said Ray as he looked at Angel. "Besides, Lavender and Parvati showed me how to use it once, while they were reading my palm for practice."  
Before Angel could counter Ray, Professor Ozpin sat down next to the young leader. "I believe in Ray Star's ability to guide us through this. Anyone who believes so to, should sit in a circle around the sphere."  
Team JNPR sat down on Ray's other side, with Jaune holding hands with Ray and Pyrrha, who held Nora, who held Ren. Professor Goodwitch sat down as well, placing her hand gently in Ren's outstretched hand. Team RWBY sat down next, although Weiss was a bit reluctant, before she was dragged to sit next to Ruby and Blake.  
It was a nice circle, with Ray, Jaune, Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, Goodwitch, Ruby, Weiss, Blake, Yang and Ozpin.

"Now,close your eyes, grasp your hands and let your minds flow, think back to your dreams." Said Ray as Angel, Vixen and Nova started to move around. Angel stood behind Ray, lending him some of her magic, while Vixen stood slightly behind Pyrrha and Nora and Nova stood slightly behind Blake and Weiss.  
"Now," Said Ray as his eyes started to turn green. "Fill yourself with one question. Why did this happen?"  
A hundred little flashes appeared in the sphere, as Team RWBY and JNPR thought about their dreams and why it happened. Each flash of light that formed in the sphere, was a memory of the dreams, directed by Vixen and Nova to the sphere with their wands. Nodding to Ray, Vixen and Nova lowered their wands, before Ray woke the two teams up.  
"This sphere tells us what you were thinking about, and thanks to some incredible force that I don't understand, it sorted the images. Now we can watch the images as if we are watching a movie."Said Ray as he stood and placed the sphere close to a clear piece of wall, before he grabbed some popcorn. "Who's ready to watch?"

A/N. The lines of the song played were from the song 'Reignite' by Malukah.  
While I didn't get permission to use her song, I hope that she would allow it's use.


	13. Plans in the making

The popcorn lay untouched under Ray's bed as he held Pyrrha and Jaune close to each other.

They had just seen what the most possible future held for them. From the moment that Yang fought against Mercury Black, to the end where Jaune, Nora, Ren and Ruby left for Haven, leaving behind a worried Taiyang Xiao Long, a Yang Xiao Long who lost all fate because she lost her arm, Blake Belladonna, who ran over the Vale rooftops, searching for answers to questions unknown, Weiss who was forcefully being taken back to Atlas with her father, a mission in action Ozpin and a Dead Pyrrha Nikos.  
Yes. The most possible future was bleak. The feelings of the people in the room self were also bleak. Nobody wanted to have this future trusted upon them, but nobody knew what to do.  
Nobody, except for Team RAVN.

"Listen," Said Ray as he placed a crying Pyrrha and Jaune together on his bed. "There is still hope. We just need to make sure that the match between Yang and Mercury Black doesn't happen. I have a few idea's for that, but in order to succeed, we need to pretend that there is nothing wrong. That means that for all of Team RWBY, you need to do friendly to Emerald and Mercury."  
"WHAT?" Ruby cried out. "They lied to us. We are at the beginning of the collapse of Vale, the battle of Beacon and you want us to make friends with those who betray us and our trust?"  
"Ruby. It is important that they don't find out, until it is to late for them. Don't worry about what might happen. Worry about the tournament and when it's time to jump into action, I expect each and every one of you to do your duty as huntsmen and huntresses." Said Goodwitch, bringing the attention of Teams RWBY and JNPR to the deputy headmistress of Beacon Academy.

Jaune nodded, his face still wet with tears. "I promise you professor, I will stand for the defense of Beacon and Vale."  
"While I admire your resolve, Mr. Arc, do not forget that these people have killed in the past. Hesitate with dealing the lethal blow, and you will find yourself resting forever, six feet under." The deputy said as she looked at the young knight.

"Professor." Weiss started, drawing the attention of everyone in the room. "I know that some might forget it, but who was that young woman in the vault?"  
Ozpin looked at Weiss, and the young Schnee heiress looked down as she felt Ozpin's gaze upon her.  
"Do not be ashamed of your curiosity, for it is what makes you human, Weiss." Said Ozpin as he placed a hand upon the young Schnee heiress shoulder. "However," Ozpin said as he looked around the room, eying everyone. "While you all want to have an explanation, I cannot grand you your wish for that at the moment. While it is my secret to tell, I cannot tell you, because it is not time for the secret to be told."  
Ozpin removed his hand from Weiss' shoulder. "Now, I think it's time for you to reflect on what you have seen. Glynda, if you would kindly stay here, I need to talk to my son. He's probably done with the testing of the Biomes of Amity. Good day." And before Goodwitch could respond, Ozpin had walked out the door and walked towards the docks, where he would meet with Harry and his team.

"I hate it when he does that." Said Goodwitch as she stared at the door. Her peace was short lived as she felt a heat covering the room.  
"Blake, What the FUCK." Shouted Yang as her semblance activated, producing flames and turning her eyes red. "You left me. You FUCKING LEFT ME." The blond roared as she made a move to punch Blake. Blake was unable to dodge the incoming fist and Goodwitch wasn't fast enough to prevent Yang punching Blake. Blake closed her eyes and awaited the full force of Yang's fists. They never came. Opening her eyes, Blake found herself looking at the back of Ray Star, who used his semblance to hold Yang's fist from hitting her face.  
"Yang. Calm down." Ray said as he forced more power into his semblance, making the shield between Yang and Ray more visible. The contact point between Yang's fist and Ray's shield started to crack, as Yang was slowly moving her fist forward. Then, she was bounced back of the shield and thrown upon a bed, just as Ray was about to take Yang's punch.

"Enough." Goodwitch shouted, causing every student to look at her.  
"Miss Xiao Long, You will not attack any of your teammates. Miss Belladonna, you will calmly answer the question why you left, while it seemed that Miss Xiao Long needed your help." Goodwitch said as he pointed her riding crop at the Black and Yellow students of Team RWBY.  
Blake nodded, took a deep breath and looked at the Y of Team RWBY. "Yang. I don't know why I would run away. It's just something that I have learned to do whenever things get to tough for me. Please, I ask you not to judge me on it. You've all seen Adam there, cutting of Yang's arm. I-I," Blake started as she fell on her knees and started to cry. Everybody looked at the B of Team RWBY, crying her eyes out for some unknown reason.  
After a minute, Blake felt a hand on her shoulder and looked up, right in the green eyes that were behind a pair of glasses. Professor Glynda Goodwitch smiled gently at the young cat Faunus as she gave Blake a handkerchief. Blake accepted the handkerchief and blew her nose with it and dried her tears. "Keep it, Miss Belladonna." Professor Goodwitch said as Blake was about to hand it back to the professor. "Please, continue."

Blake nodded. "I was practically born in the White Fang, back when it was a peaceful origination. We protested against shops that refused to serve Faunus, those who used Faunus labor and all of that. Most protests were unsuccessful, as it was either the Schnee Dust Company or the police that removed the protesters. In one of those protests, I lost my parents, who were both members of the inner council of the White Fang. I was seven years old."  
Several students in the rooms gasped at the revelation that Blake was an orphan. Yang and Ruby looked at the young Faunus and their friend and stepped forward, only to be blocked by Nova.  
"What?" Ruby asked quiet as she looked at the pink haired girl.  
"Watch and listen." Was all that Nova said.

"When the protesters were removed, and I lost my parents, I was wondering the streets when I was attacked by three humans. They were older than me, and they carried a collar with a chain attached to it. They also carried two baseball bats, one of them was smeared with blood. Blood, that I could smell was from a dog Faunus. I tried to run away from them, but they caught up with me in a alley. They first started to hit me with the bat, before they placed the collar on my neck and dragged me out of the alley. I must have had dozens of small wounds, but my aura wasn't unlocked, so I couldn't heal myself." Blake told them as small tears fell from her eyes again. Weiss was feeling quite queasy of hearing what Blake had to endure. She sat on a bed and accepted a bowl to puke in if she needed to from Angel.

"When I was dragged by the boys out in the open, a young Bull Faunus jumped between me and the three boys and cut the chain with his sword. Leaving me to recover my strength, the Bull Faunus charged towards the three boys, who defended themselves from the sword that the Bull Faunus wielded. In the end, the boys ran, each with no less that three scratches on their arms, spelling the letter A. The Faunus who rescued me came back and introduced himself as Adam Taurus, a member of the White fang. I'd never seen him before, but at that point I didn't care. I was just happy to be safe again." Blake took a deep breath, and continued with her story.

"Adam brought me to one of the many safe-houses that were scattered in Vale, and started to heal my wounds, both by unlocking my aura and placing bandages where they were needed. I must have fell asleep after that as I don't remember what happened directly after that. When I woke up from my sleep, it was three days after the protest and the boys who wanted to do whatever they wanted to do."  
"Wow." Said Jaune as he looked at Blake. _'Didn't my uncle once said something about a mad Faunus with a blade?'_ Jaune asked himself.

"When I asked about my parents, Adam told me that they were either dead or missing in action. He took it upon himself to raise me, to become my older brother and who taught me everything he knew about the world. I told him early on that I wanted to make the world a better place." Said Blake as she dabbed her eyes again, removing her tears. "Adam told me that it was a foolish idea, that Human and Faunus could live together. He told me that a newer, stronger White Fang would create what was to be the future, where Faunus would rule the world. Slowly but surely, did the White Fang change, until five years ago, the old leader stepped down and a new leader took his place. Adam had trained me, and several others in basic and advanced combat to show the world that the White Fang would no longer sit down and be treated as second class citizens. What followed was five years of attacks to Shops who refused to serve Faunus, capturing trains from companies that used Faunus labor. And the worst was, that it worked. We were treated as equals by the humans. But not out of respect, but out of fear. Fear that they would be the next to receive the 'Faunus Wrath'.

So, I left. With the job done and seeing how Adam had changed from a gentle person who took me in to a m-m-monster, I-I-I" Blake said before she cried again, her tears falling on the floor of the dorm. Ruby went past Yang and Nova and sat down next to Blake, wrapping her arms around the distraught Faunus girl. Yang jumped in and did the same, forcefully dragging Weiss with her.  
"You left." said Vixen as she looked at the group on the floor that was hugging Blake.  
"Yeah." said Blake as she hugged her teammates back. "I didn't want to do those things, but I wasn't able to escape until that time.  
"So, this Adam is the same as we have seen in the visions?" Asked Vixen as she pointed towards the Sphere that was still in the room.

"Yeah. He's the one who trained me, cared for me and practically raised me." Blake said as she looked at Yang's face. "Yang. I cannot tell how much it hurts me to see you there, lying alone and injured. But I can't fight against my mentor." Blake said as she wrapped her arms around Yang's own body.  
"Hey, don't worry." Yang said as she looked in Blake's eyes. "We'll change that future, we'll make sure that if and when you go up against your former mentor, you'll have at least one of us with you." Yang said as she motioned around. Blake looked around as well and blushed slightly as she saw both Teams RAVN and JNPR standing there, nodding.

"You will?" Blake asked, her voice betraying her feelings that they would abandon her, when and if she would meet with Adam.  
"We will, Blake." Ray said as he stepped forward. "While I know that some things need to be done, I want to address one more thing. Pyrrha."  
Pyrrha looked over from her spot next to Jaune. "Yes?" She asked with her friendly smile.  
"Pyrrha, when that woman shows up, whatever you do, do NOT attack her. She'll be mine to handle." Said Ray as he looked at the spartan woman.

"And do you think you can handle her, Ray?" Asked Goodwitch as she looked at Ray. Ray's eyes started to glow a emerald green, more brighter than most. His whole body started to be surrounded by the same emerald green fire.  
"I'm certain that I'll be able to give her a good match." Ray said as he powered down, before he covered his eyes again. "Damn eyes."  
"Okay, while the future may seem dark and bleak, I'd like to point out that this is a possible future. The future is not set in stone." said Angel as she looked around. "Team RAVN is trying to find a way to increase the chance for everyone of us to escape with our lives intact. We know that Cinder, Emerald and Mercury play a part in this. We also know that Ray is at the moment the only person at Beacon who can stand a chance at fighting Cinder."

Angel looked at the huntsmen and huntresses in training. "You will find out every type of attack, every move, every combination of team attack that every other Team has. And you will learn ways to counter those attacks. We need two of you in the one on one finals. So make sure you win." Angel had wanted to say more, but Professor Goodwitch interrupted at that moment.  
"I know that you are still young," She began, as she looked around the room. Each and every student looked at her. "And I know that there will be a lot to be placed on your shoulders. I ask you, to trust Team RAVN, like you trust the Staff of Beacon Academy, like you trust your own teammates. I know that you have many questions, and we can't give you the answers at this time. But I know that Team RAVN can and will guide us to a victorious ending of the Vytal Festival. All I ask is that you follow their lead."

After saying what she wanted to say, Professor Goodwitch left Team RAVN's dorm, leaving behind Teams RWBY, JNPR and RAVN in a uncomfortable silence.  
"Vixen, Nova?" Blake asked as she looked at them. " Yes?" Nova asked as she looked up from Ray's bed, still holding her hand over his eyes. "Why did Ray's eyes turn green? Why did his entire body seem to be surrounded by a green aura?" Blake asked, as she looked at the Huntsmen in training that was laying in bed, his eyes covered by Nova's hand.  
"Whenever Ray is 'powering up', so to speak, his eyes turn an emerald Green. It is a heritable power that passes from his father and mother to him." Said Angel. "I'd rather not talk about it, but let's just say that he can be very powerful."

Before they all could ask some more questions, several scrolls rang, distracting them from the subject of the future. "Oh, it's Harry. He wants to speak to us." Squealed Ruby. She looked around and nodded to her team before she disappeared in a flurry of rose pedals.  
"Sorry to cut his short, but we need to get to Ruby before she does something stupid again with the son of the headmaster." Said Pyrrha, as Team JNPR and the rest of Team RWBY walked out of the dorm of Team RAVN.

"Angel, why did you told them that?" Ray asked, while his eyes were still covered by Nova. Angel looked at Ray. "It's because I had to think of an answer at the moment and they saw you glowing. Are you sure that they can be trusted with the secret of the fifth maiden?"  
Ray moved to sit up, Nova's hand leaving his eyes. They were back in their original blue color. "They can. I learned a lot from those teams, and they learned a lot from us." Said Ray as he looked at his team. "We just have to explain everything to them, after the tournament."

Nova nodded. "We owe it to them. They have seen some weird stuff with us, and they need to know the truth."  
"They will." Said Ray as he rubbed his eyes. "But they can only learn it from either Professor Ozpin, or from one of us." The rest nodded, and dispersed, leaving Ray alone in his thoughts.  
 _'I wonder how they will react to the secrets that we've been keeping.'_


	14. Buying time

Parking his bike at the edge of the fairgrounds, Ray made his way onto the fairgrounds, where he hoped to speak with Team RWBY after their victory over Team ABRN from Haven, Mistral. He spotted them quite soon, seeing Ruby jumping in the air was a sure way to get anyone's attention. As he moved towards Team RWBY, Ray spotted Emerald and Mercury from Cinder's team walking towards them, with Emerald pickpocketing Ruby, just to get her attention. Standing a few meters away from the mint green haired thief, Ray smiled as Team RWBY played the friendship part very well, even though Ray could see that Team RWBY was furious at the mint green haired thief and her partner, who was sniffing leather boots, probably to see and smell if it was a good quality leather.

"See you around." Emerald called, as she waved to Team RWBY, before she turned around and walked away with Mercury, her face morphing into an angry face.  
"How are our new friends?" Mercury asked, as he used his hands to quote 'friends. Ray watched still several meters away, as Mercury and Emerald moved away from the boot vendor, never seeing a shimmer of air behind them, nor seeing that shimmer hiding between two stands, or Harry Ozpin removing his invisibility cloak. Harry looked around the grounds, hoping that nobody saw him, until his eyes fell upon Ray's. Ray winked to Harry and moved away, hiding a smile on his face. Ray knew, as Harry Ozpin, that he had been spotted by a student, but said student had never said anything about him appearing out of thin air. It seemed that he had met Ray Star once before, just as Ray Star had met Harry Opzin.

Shaking his head, Ray made his way towards the walking Emerald and Mercury. Using some quick reflexes, Ray switched Emerald's full wallet with a empty copy. Letting the two criminals walking a few meters, Ray decided to call them.  
"Hey Emerald." Ray called out as he made his way to the couple, who looked at who had called them.  
"Oh, hello." Emerald said with a polite smile, that Harry could see right through. The criminal wasn't happy to see him.  
"You dropped this." Ray said as he held up Emerald's wallet.  
"Excuse me?" Emerald said as she started to locate her own wallet, before she placed her hand on her back pocket where she kept her wallet.

She felt one sitting there, but the wallet in Ray's hands was so familiar that she had to check. Pulling the wallet in her back pocket, Emerald looked in it, finding it empty, except for a written note. _'Do this again, and you'll lose more than just your wallet.'  
_ "How?" Emerald asked as Ray pulled two notes from her own wallet, that he had clearly had taken from her, without her knowing.  
"That's a trade secret, right?" Asked Ray as he showed the two notes to Emerald en Mercury in his hand. One fifty Lién note and one twenty Lién note.  
"These two will be with me, for keeping my silence." Said Ray as he looked at Emerald, who started back. "Do such a thing again, and I will hand you over to the security bots around here."  
Throwing her wallet towards her, Ray turned around and moved away from the two criminals.

"Should we take revenge?" Harry heard Mercury asking Emerald, as he made his way to the food court, where he knew Teams RWBY and JNPR were eating. "No. Remember what Cinder said. Don't cause any trouble." Said Emerald, never knowing that Ray had used the small time between grabbing Emerald's wallet and alerting the thief to place an eaves dropping charm on the wallet that she still held in her hand.

Smiling, Ray moved towards the stand where he knew Teams RWBY and JNPR were eating. As he walked towards them, he received a text message on his scroll from Nova. She told him that she was successful in convincing Team ABRN from returning to Haven. Smiling, Ray soon found Teams RWBY and JNPR sitting at one of the food courts that was scattered around the fairgrounds.  
"Morning all." Ray said as he sat down on an empty barstool. "It's afternoon." said Weiss as she nodded politely towards the leader of Team RAVN. "Afternoon then." Ray said back, as he looked at Weiss, who was eating some noodles.  
"Congratulations on passing the four-on-four rounds." Ray said, nodding towards Team RWBY. "I just heard it over the radio, while I was patrolling. Ironwood doesn't want us to watch the games, so he sent us out on patrols through the city." Said Ray as he ordered a glass of water from the stand-holder, who gave it to him within seconds.

Ray watched with a smile as Team JNPR, who sat with Team RWBY started to talk about their chances for the tournament. It did surprise Ray a bit that Nora and Ren were orphans, but he smiled as his plan might be even easier than he originally thought.  
"Hey, did you get a message from the little kid?" Ray asked as he looked at the two teams.  
"What little kid are you talking about?" Asked Blake as she pushed her bowl away, and placed her hands on her stomach, rubbing it with a small delight, having eaten some very nice fish with the noodles.  
"He's talking about Harry." said Weiss as she pushed her own bowl away from her place, holding her own stomach with a slight pain on her face, as she had eaten a bit to much.

"Oh yeah." Said Ruby as she smiled and placed both hands on her stomach, enjoying the feeling of it being full. "Yang and I have asked our dad for permission, but we still haven't received an answer. We hope we can come though." Said Ruby as she nodded towards Ray.  
"Yeah." said Yang as she looked up from her own empty bowl. "I'm sure that dad wouldn't mind us visiting Harry and his friends. Although I think that he would prefer that we come home soon afterwards."

Ray smiled as he thought about his plan. Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY needed to remain at the beach houses of Professor Ozpin and Goodwitch for a few weeks extra, giving them the time to explain everything that was going on. Looking at his watch, Ray waved goodbye to the two teams, wished Team JNPR the best of luck and drowned the last of his glass of water, before he made his way back to his bike. Jumping on it, Ray started the bike and slowly turned around, waving one last time to Team JNPR as they made their way to the airbus that would bring them to Amity Colosseum.

Moving down hill from the fairgrounds next to Beacon Academy, Ray moved down what was known as Beacon's road. It also had a nickname, as most people rode that road up and down to Beacon Academy. 'Star road' was it's nickname, as most people believed that those who came back from Beacon Academy were the stars that protected them from the creatures of Grimm. Ray found himself all to soon in the commercial district and back on his patrol. Ray's job was to patrol the commercial district, while Angel and Vixen would patrol the Agricultural district. The other three, the Residential, The Industrial and the upper-class districts would be patrolled by Atlas troopers or Atlesian-200 knights. Nova however, was on Amity herself, patrolling and removing any trouble makers. She was also there to address any team that lost in the four-on-four round of the tournament, to persuade them to hold of their return to their own school. Ray knew that she would do her best to persuade every team that failed to proceed to sat at Beacon for a few more weeks.

TIME SKIP

Ray parked his bike in the garage of Beacon Academy and quickly walked towards the docks of Beacon Academy, where an Airbus was unloading It's passangers. If he was on time, he could prevent Qrow being spotted by Mercury. All Ray and his team had to do, was prevent Mercury seeing Qrow and telling Cinder about it.

As he made his away towards the docks, Ray stopped. He sensed a presence, a dark negative force that was watching Beacon. It was a presence that brought forth memories of fighting an Alpha Beowulf. Ray knew that day well. Even with Team RAVN to help him, the Beowulf Alpha was skilled enough to escape them, retreating back into the Emerald Forest. Looking around, Ray found nothing out of the ordinary, but the presence was still there. Calming himself, Ray extended his Aura to the fullest and soon located the source of the presence. A crow with red eyes looked at the main strip of Beacon Academy that led from the school to the docks, where just now a large ship was docking. Knowing he had little time before Winter Schnee and Qrow Branwen would meet and fight over some poorly chosen words, Ray sent a wand-less spell at the crow, who could only look at the incoming spell before it hit and vanished into thin air. Smiling slightly, Ray checked to be sure and found the dark presence to be gone. Now Ray made his way to one of the benches where he sat down and waited for the confrontation between Qrow and Winter.

Said confrontation happened all to soon, as Qrow insulted the Atlesian military and it's general. Winter Schnee, a highly decorated officer in the Atlesian special forces retaliated and attacked Qrow. The experienced huntsmen easily dodged all of Winter's attacks before he grabbed his own weapon, a single edged great sword and started to fight the Atlesian Specialist. Ray watched as Weiss and Ruby cheered their respective family member on, before he spotted Mercury. Mercury saw the fighting figure of Qrow doing battle with Winter Schnee, and with a look of shock on his face, ran away. That was what Ray was waiting for. The chase.

Jumping away from the spectators that watched the fight between Qrow and Winter, Ray ran towards the retreating Mercury Black. Wandlessly, Ray shot several stunners at Mercury, who was able to dodge most of them, but some did hit him. His aura absorbed the most of it, and he took a moment to shake the feeling off. That was all Ray needed to jump towards Mercury, intending to erase both the sighting of Qrow and of the small chase. At the last second, Mercury jumped away, leaving Ray crouched on the floor, his fist two inches deep in the concrete.

"What the hell?" Shouted Mercury as he spotted Ray pulling his fist from the concrete. "What the fuck are you doing?" Mercury shouted.  
Ray spun around and shot three spells in Mercury's direction. Two spells hit the floor near Mercury, but the third connected with him, forcing him to step back a few feet. Making a motion with his hand, Ray shot two more spells. They collided with the floor near Mercury's feet, causing the floor around Mercury to become unstable. Before he could jump away, Mercury saw hands rising from the concrete. Hands that grabbed his feet and held him in place.

Ray moved fast, colliding his fist to Mercury's face, causing Mercury to fall back and collide with the concrete, knocking him out for a short period. That was all that Ray needed. Taking his wand from his wand holster, Ray cast three charms at Mercury's face. The first was an obliviation charm, causing Mercury to forget both the arrival and fight of Qrow, as well as the fight he had with Ray. The second and third charm were time delayed charms, aimed at his knees. When Ray would say so, Mercury's artificial legs would fall out from under him, revealing his little secret. Removing the concrete hands that still held Mercury's legs, Ray cast two charms before he walked away. One to remove the swelling of Mercury's head, and the other to remove any trace that there had been a small skirmish.

Having completed his work, Ray made his way back towards the main strip of Beacon Academy and smiled as Winter Schnee was called back by General Ironwood. Nodding to the headmaster of Beacon Academy for a mission complete, Ray made his way to the elevator that would bring him to Ozpin's office. Stepping into the office, Ray was greeted by Nova and Angel, who had made their way in the office earlier.  
"Ray, I erased every single picture and videotape of you assaulting Mercury. With your actions, we have brought Cinder's plan one step closer to complete failure." Said Angel as the elevator doors opened and both General Ironwood and Specialist Winter Schnee stepped out of it.

"Well, well, well. What do we have here?"Asked Ray as he locked eyes with Winter. "A Schnee who failed to capture a birdy?" Ray asked sarcastic, causing Winter to glare daggers at Ray.  
"Star. Still pretending to know the fate of the world?" Snarled Winter back.  
"Schnee, Star. Enough." Commanded Ironwood. Ray held up his hands in a surrendering gesture, while Winter started to pace around in Ozpin's office.  
The elevator pinged, bringing the attention of everyone in the room towards it. The doors slided open, brining into view Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch, as well as one of the best huntsmen that ever walked the face of the planet, Qrow Branwen. Behind them, there stood a girl with orange hair and purple eyes. She smiled and waved towards the rest of her team as the three adults stepped out of the elevator.

"What were you thinking?" Winter blurted out as she saw Qrow stepping out of the elevator. "If you were one of my men, I would have you shot." Ironwood said, emphasizing on 'shot'.  
"Charming fellow, isn't he?" Asked Ray quietly to Angel, who nodded back, holding her hand in front of her mouth to hide her smile.  
"If I were one of your men, I'd shoot myself."Qrow responded as he grabbed his flask and started to screw the cap off.  
"While I won't condone his behavior, Retaliating like you did, certainly didn't help matters." Goodwitch said as she stood on the side line, watching both Winter and Qrow staring at each other. "He was drunk." Winter argued, stepping closer to Goodwitch face.  
"He's always drunk." Goodwitch said, turning towards Winter.

Both woman turned their heads towards the huntsman in question, who causally drank from his flask, before he noticed that he was stared at. Pulling the flask from his lips, Qrow looked at the two staring females before he looked at his flask. Shaking his shoulders, Qrow took another sip of the drink in the flask, before he closed it.  
"Well, he sure had no problems with admitting that he's drunk." Said Ray as he handed Nova, Vixen and Angel a cup of hot chocolate, before he looked at the glaring huntsmen in the room. "What?"  
Shaking his head, Ozpin sat down in his chair. "Qrow, why have you come here?"Ozpin asked.

"What?" Qrow asked as he looked at Ozpin. "James has contacted you weeks ago, ordering to come back." Ozpin explained.  
"He didn't." Qrow replied as he sent a glare at the General of Atlas.  
"Odd, because he told us, he did contact you to return to Beacon." Said Ray as he looked at the General.  
"I was unable to contact him, because he wasn't answering his calls." said James, as he looked around.  
Ray just shook his head. "Really sir? That's all you can say? 'Qrow wasn't answering his calls.'" Ray said as he imitated James Ironwood's voice.

"I didn't answer my scroll, because I was deep inside enemy territory, James." Said Qrow as he looked with his red eyes straight into James blue eyes. James flinched slightly. "I found out that she can create things that will give even the toughest huntsmen alive nightmares. She knows what is playing at Beacon. She knows that you have students here who are the enemy. She knows, because she send them."  
"We know." Said James as he leaned against Ozpin's desk. "Team RAVN has been tracking their movement from the start."

"Well, good for you." Said Qrow as he looked at James with almost murder in his eyes. "It's nice to be informed about such things, in advance, before I find them out myself. But here's some new information for you. She's planning to use her mole here to collect Autumns power and bring it to herself. She needs that power for some reason." Winter looked at Qrow with a raised eyebrow but held her tongue.  
Qrow removed something from his back pocket and placed it on Ozpin's desk. It was a small metal bar, no longer than an inch, but it was decorated with a few dust crystals. "I found this near her hideout. I think you need to look at it James."

General Ironwood, Specialist Schnee, Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin looked at it. Team RAVN looked at it as well, having walked around the table to look at it.  
"What is that?" Asked Nova as she looked at the small metal strip.  
"Those were the bars of my last specialist who went missing in the night-world." Said Ironwood with a heavy sigh. "Leftenant Dye went missing in action seven months ago. It is why Ozpin and I requested Qrow's involvement into this investigation. Something is going on. The Grimm are getting bolder, the attacks more organized. It's like they are being led by a commander of their own."

"Sir?" Winter asked as she looked at her commanding officer.  
"Winter, what is going to be told is strictly need to know. Qrow's slip of the tongue might endanger you. Are you sure that you can hold this secret?" Asked Ozpin as he looked at the Schnee girl.  
Winter looked at the people around the table. She looked into every eye she could see. Slowly she nodded. "Yes. I'm sure that I can keep this secret. I mean, how much bigger can it be that the total yearly income of the Schnee Dust Company?"

"You mean the 8.67 Billion Lién that goes into the vaults of your father every year?" Asked Ray in an innocent voice. Winter looked at him with wide eyes. "The same 8.67 Billion Lién that should be devised between the Faunus workers in the mines, in my honest opinion?" Ray asked, his voice still innocent. "This secret actually places that number that your father places in his vault to a minor note in a report." Said Ray as he looked at Winter.  
"The real reason why you are here, Winter, is because we need you to train your sister in her summoning." said Professor Goodwitch. "In addition, a threat has come to Remnant, one great enough to destroy the entire world as we know it. While we don't tell each and everybody about it, Remnant is under attack."

"We've got two weeks." Said Nova as she held out a remote. "General, if you please?" She asked the General who looked at her with searching eyes before he took the remote and pressed the obscenely large red button on it. An explosion was heard by all and everybody looked outside. There in the distant sky, they could see several explosions destroying pieces of Amity Colosseum.  
"General?" Winter shouted as she looked at her commanding officer. "Winter, stand down." Ironwood said as he handed the remote back to Nova. "This will buy us two weeks. Those two weeks are necessary for us to prepare the trap for our little terrorist and her following lab-dogs."

Ray nodded, before he spotted Ozpin reaching out for the school-wide broadcasting system.

" _ **Attention all students. Seconds ago, several explosions were heard and seen from the Amity Colosseum. As of right now, all fourth year students will report down in the great hall for a briefing. Any other student who is outside their dorms, will be expelled from your school. Whether you are from Beacon, Haven, Shade or Atlas, you will follow these orders. I repeat. All fourth year students report to the great hall for a debriefing. Any other student out of bed will be expelled from their school."**_

Looking at Glynda and James, Ozpin nodded, dismissing the two teachers. As he waited for them to exit his office, Ozpin took a long sip of his now lukewarm coffee. Hearing the elevator doors closing, he looked at Winter, who was still looking at the fires that were at Amity, even from this distance.  
"Why? Why did the General did that? Why did you bomb our symbol of unity?" Winter asked, as she turned towards Nova, her eyes turning ice cold.  
"Winter." Ozpin forcefully said, bringing Winter out of her ice cold personality. "Sir?" Winter asked, her attention focused on the headmaster of Beacon Academy, hoping to get some answers.

"About that super secret," Ozpin began, getting Winter´s full attention. "How well do you know your fairy tales?" 


	15. The Battle for Beacon, Amity and Vale

**As is it Christmas time, I give you, my viewers: Chapter 15 of Harry Ozpin, Vale's finest.  
To all of you, A very merry Christmas.  
SimplyRV.**

The repairs to the Colosseum took the better part of two weeks, causing students to have enough time on their hands for either some additional training, or to finish their homework. Weiss was drilled by her older sister in using her semblance summoning ability. She could now summon a glowing sword and arm that came out of a glyph, but beyond that, she was unable to do more. Blake was training with Vixen, as Vixen had discovered she could use her semblance to draw her weapon faster out of the sheath. For practical purpose, Vixen had secured her scabbard on her hip, making a draw easier and mimicking Adam's quick attacks. While Blake didn't want to fight Adam, she knew that she needed the extra training to come out victorious against her former partner and mentor.

Ruby was fighting Nova in hand to hand combat. Having discovered that Ruby lacked a clear defense against hand to hand combat, Nova decided to train her in a few defensive martial arts. Luckily, her semblance allowed her to block and counter attack quickly, giving her chance to land a few solid hits on Nova. However, Nova was more experienced than Ruby.  
Ray worked with Yang, training the blond huntress in training to deflect more kicks that she was able. Yang's skills in deflecting kicks had been lacking, so Ray had been instructing Yang first in how to deliver proper kicks, before he started her to learn how to deflect them.

Angel had been watching the communications between the students of Beacon and it's exchange students. Almost every day, she would be found in the CCT, near the main transmission system, where she would watch the student send signals to and from Beacon Academy. She was waiting for a specific signal and after three days of watching, she picked it up, as Cinder Fall sent a short message through the Beacon CCT Relay to several smaller communication centers in Remnant, to hold of the attack. Adding a small viral program to the message _'Delay the attack'_ , Angel was able to figure out where the message was being sent to. She found out that the message was redirected to an abandoned warehouse near the docks, where the virus made an image of the one who would answer the scroll. It was clear enough that the image was made in low light, yet it proved enough to identify the own who answered the scroll as Adam Taurus, Member of the White Fang.

This was all that Angel had needed, and after making sure to save her findings, she sent a second message to Taurus, with a second virus to remove his scroll from the communications-grid of Remnant. Knowing that she had little time to dwell upon her hacking skills, Angel made her way to Professor Ozpin, who she told everything she had done. Ozpin then informed Ironwood, who informed his soldiers that the White Fang might be attacking within two weeks. In the end, when the Colosseum was repaired Teams RWBY, JNPR, RAVN and CFVY, who were recent additions to the plan, were ready to spring the trap.  
Having selected the first match, Ray choose Team RWBY's Weiss and Yang to fight against Team CFVY's Coco and Yatsuhashi. When the selection screen had shown the fighters, Ray had watched Cinder's reaction. Her only reaction was that she sat straight up in her chair, and looked at the score board with a frown. Ray smiled as he remembered that time.

 _Flashback._

 _When it was announced that the Colosseum was repaired and the Tournament would continue the next day, Cinder had been hacking the selection process to force both Mercury and Emerald to fight Coco and Yatsuhashi. She didn't know that her scroll was still infected with 'the Royals' virus, allowing Ray to approve or reject the selection. Sneaking into Cinder's room, he cast a strong sleeping charm on the mid-twenty year old terrorist, before he pulled his own scroll and connected with Cinder's scroll. Ray then swiped one time over Cinder's scroll, replacing Cinder's helpers, Emerald and Mercury, with Weiss and Yang of Team RWBY. Placing it next to his scroll, Ray accepted the change on his own scroll, before he cast a cleaning charm on Cinder's scroll, wiping away any trace of him being there. Placing his scroll back in his pocket, Ray apparated away, leaving Cinder Fall to sleep of the sleeping charm._

 _Flashback Ends._

* * *

The battle between Team CFVY's Coco and Yatsuhashi and RWBY's Weiss and Yang was a very brutal one. Coco and Yatsuhashi clearly held the initial advantage, with Coco throwing bullets everywhere her Gatling gun was pointing, while Yatsuhashi just kept blocking Yang's attacks.  
It was only when Weiss and Yang nodded to each other that they decided to separate the second year students. Using a part of the terrain to their advantage, Weiss infused a part of the lava biome with her Ice Dust, and then Yang smashed the ground, forcing the biome to spew out hot lava, this causes the ice to melt, creating a thick mist where Weiss and Yang were hiding in. The mist extended towards the other Biomes. Coco and Yatsuhashi looked around and found out that the center stage of the battlefield was the only place where they could see through the mist. The other Biomes, Forest, Ocean and Urban were also hidden by it, giving their opponents a clear advantage in their match. Suddenly Yatsuhashi was thrown through the air, having accidentally stepped on a propellant Glyph of Weiss, causing him to be launched in the air. As Coco looked up to see Yatsuhashi still air-born, she was punched into the Urban biome by a speeding missile, with some very distinct yellow hair. Swinging her Gatling gun around, Coco tried to hit Yang, who had hid back into the mist.

Looking around, Coco found herself alone in the mist, with nothing but her gun with her. At that point she knew that she should have listened to Harry, who had offered her to make a simple handgun. It would help her if she was in a situation where her handbag/Gatling gun was to large to fight with. Calming down, Coco looked around and saw some shimmers in the mist. Aiming at the shimmers, she fired her Gatling gun, only for her bullets thats he spewed at the shimmers to return to her. Stopping to find cover, the mist cleared slightly, giving Coco a clear view at what she had been shooting. There, standing to insult her, were Weiss Schnee's reflector Glyphs. The few seconds of pause was all that Yang and Weiss needed. Standing on the side of Coco still hidden in the mist, Weiss summoned two repulsor Glyphs, one right under Coco, and the other in front of Yang, aimed at an angle. Coco was flung in the air, surprise clearly seen on her face and in shock she dropped her Gatling Gun, causing it to fall clattering on the ground. Being in the air, Coco was the perfect target for Yang, who jumped upon the repulsor Glyph and shot towards Coco, using her gauntlets to accelerate her speed. Within seconds, Yang was at Coco's level and blasted her with both her shotgun gauntlets, causing Yang to fly backwards, and Coco, being blasted with Yang's double shotgun gauntlets, to be launched out of the combat arena, disqualifying her for the rest of the match.

Landing next to Weiss, Yang shot a smile at the white themed girl, who politely nodded back. That was the moment that Yatsuhashi reminded them of the match, and smashed the ground where they had been standing on. Weiss was able to jump away, but as she landed, she tripped and sprained her ankle, causing her to be helpless until the match was over. Yang on the other hand, was showered by the little pieces of the ground. It just so happened that one little piece of the floor they had been standing on, cut of a single strand on hair. Yang noticed this and as Yatsuhashi charged at Yang, Yang's eyes turned crimson red while her hair began to take on a flaming appearance. Just as Yatsuhashi's blade came down to make contact with Yang's head, it was blocked by one of Yang's Ember Celica's. Looking in her eyes, Yatsuhashi found out that you don't mess with Yang, as the moment he looked in her eyes, he received several brutal punches that he was unable to block with his sword.. The last one was a combination between an uppercut and, as Yatsuhashi was suspended in the air, Yang grabbed one of his feet and smashed him down on the floor of the stadium, causing it to crack with great force, draining the last of his aura under the limit.

"And the winner of this match is Yang and Weiss of Team RWBY" Shouted Professor Port through the speakers, as the crowd started to cheer on for Yang and Weiss. Looking around, Yang made her way towards Weiss and pulled her up, before she placed one arm of the white themed girl over her shoulder. "Come on, Weiss. We'll find us a doctor to look at your ankle." Yang said as she lead Weiss out of the battlefield and into one of the six short term medical facilities, where they taped Weiss foot in before she was told to take it easy a couple of days. Nodding to the doctor, Weiss and Yang went back to the stands, to see both Pyrrha Nikos and Nora Valkyrie of Team JNPR winning from Drake and Drab of Team REDD from Vacuo. Then Professor Port announced that there would be a couple of hours between the last match and the next and everybody should enjoy the summer afternoon.

TIME SKIP.

It was finally there, the final one-on-one fights. Because the Colosseum had been damaged by several explosions, the tournament had been put on hold, but now that everything was repaired, the tournament had resumed. Now, at Ten o'clock in the morning, the eight representatives of the teams that had followed through to the final were standing there, waiting. Looking around, Yang Xiao Long smiled, but was nervous on the inside. There was a real possibility that Mercury Black, one of the other finalists would be her first opponent. She looked at one spot and found Angel Star, Ray's sister sitting behind Emerald Sustrai. Angel nodded and Yang sighed in relief, glad that Team RAVN was on the job. Making sure to check if she had her extra ammo rounds with her, Yang focus on the benches around the arena floor. Sitting around them, she could see members of several teams, all of them armed, that agreed to help them with what was probably coming. She shook slightly, trying to remove that feeling of doom that seemed to be around her. Looking at her right arm, Yang gently rubbed a piece of cloth that was over her arm, and over the slightly fading scar that she had received several weeks ago after the breach of Vale.

"Ladies and Gentlemen" Rang through the entire Colosseum, bringing Yang out of her thoughts. She recognized the voice of professor Port, one of the two announcers of the Tournament. The other was Doctor Oobleck. "Welcome to the one-on-one tournament finals."  
The crowd went wild, and Yang smiled as she heard the thunderous roars of the crowd. She looked up until she came to the roof of the Colosseum. The place was filled with spectators.  
"Let's get right to it." Said Professor Port as he again caught the attention of Yang. "Barty, why don't you explain the rules?"Asked Port to his fellow announcer, Doctor Oobleck.  
"Ah, It's quite simple, Peter." Oobleck said in his very high speed speech pattern. "Instead of a bracket system, each match will be randomly determined immediately before the match."  
"Indeed. Like any good hunt, there will be zero chance to prepare." Said Port as he waved his fist around. "Yes-yes-yes." Oobleck said as he looked at the large screens that were hanging around. "Let's see who our first match will be."

The screens lit up and started to show the pictures of all finalists spinning around. About ten seconds later, the first finalist was revealed. Mercury Black. Then the second finalist was revealed. Yang Xiao Long. "And the first two to duke it out are Yang Xiao Long of Beacon Academy and Mercury Black of Haven Academy." Said Port as he looked at the stage. "Will all other contestants please leave the stage."  
Yang watched as the others left the center stage, a sense of adrenaline flowing through her. She knew that, if she would fight with Mercury Black, she would be framed for attacking an 'innocent' student. Taking a deep breath, she turned and faced Mercury, who stood there, Smiling.  
Walked towards him, Yang smiled back. "I hope you don't go easy on me." She said in a friendly way. "You wish." Mercury said, equally friendly.  
The stage started to float, and as Professor Port started to count down, Yang prepared herself for a tough battle between her and Mercury.

"Three," Port counted. Yang lifted her arms up, holding them in a defensive position.  
"Two," Port counted further down. 'Is that smoke coming from the stage?' Yang asked herself as she looked around. Before Port could count to one, the stage was filled with a inpenetrable cloak of smoke, that covered everything.  
"What is going on?" Port shouted as he looked with Oobleck towards the smoke, that was covering the battle-arena.  
"Good morning, Remnant." A voice suddenly said, breaking everyone out of their trance. Looking around, Port found himself looking at the image of Ray Star, who was visible on the large screens in the Colosseum.

"Star?" Oobleck asked, wondering what one of his students was doing.  
"I bet you are all wondering what I am doing, am I right?" 'Ray asked as he held a microphone close to himself. "You see, Right now I'm somewhere in Amity, making my way to you now. I'd like to thank both the Atlesian military for their ridiculous lack of faith in their own hunters and to the Council of Vale itself, for losing faith in the best headmaster that Beacon Academy has ever seen. Then again," Ray said as he held up some copies of some sort of document. "If they didn't have that much faith in the headmaster, they could say so, instead of going on-board with some of the worst criminals that Remnant knows. Allow me to read some parts of this agreement."

Clearing his throat, Ray began to read some part of a very sensitive document.

" _ **Agreement between the faction of Cinder Fall and the council of Vale. We, the council hereby agree to subtle and willful disrupt the daily proceedings of Beacon Academy and it's headmaster, Ozpin, with the reason to remove said Headmaster of Beacon Academy and install a council approved headmaster, who will proceed to bring the Academy under Council management. In return, Cinder Fall will extend an offer to her superior, to merge the two kingdoms together, with the Council of Vale remaining in control of all territory of Vale, while falling under control of the night kingdom. Signed by Cinder Fall of the night kingdom and the three council men."**_

Ray looked at the camera. "To make that clear, The night kingdom was a fifth kingdom, but was overrun by Grimm over a thousand years ago. What is now the remains of the night kingdom is the island between Vacuo and Atlas, shaped to look like a winged dragon."  
Silence reigned. Nobody was talking, as they all listened to Ray, who was being broad-casted throughout the entire world of Remnant. The smoke had disappeared, allowing both Yang and Mercury to be seen. Both stared at the screen, Mercury with a frown on his face while Yang stood with her hands in her side, a small smile on her face.

"Now, this was written two years ago, in the year 77 After the Great War. In that time, the council reduced the budget of the Academy with thirty percent, and with orders for the headmaster to reduce on his staff. At the moment, only six permanent staff members are employed by Beacon. The headmaster, deputy headmistress, The Grimm studies position, the history position, the medical position and finally the mysterious Professor Peach, who jumps in where ever she is needed. And you all follow this council while it makes bad decisions, playing with your lives, while students of Beacon Academy still receive the best training possible." Ray said as he looked at the camera again.  
"Isn't it sad that the council has in fact 'sold' Vale and Beacon for a few million Lién?" Asked Ray as he stepped through one of the terminals, the camera that filmed him being held by Nova Heart.

Making his way towards the center-stage, where Yang and Mercury were still standing, Ray continued with his little show.  
"Now, let's find out who's this Cinder Fall, shall we?" Ray asked as he pulled his scroll from his pocket and pointed towards the large screens, that suddenly changed to show Cinder's face in profile, as well as some information.  
"As you can see, Cinder is twenty five years old, with an impressive list of crimes she has been accused of, including some serious crimes that would allow her to spent some nice time in a maximum security prison. Unfortunately, Cinder is one of those few who seems to be an artist at escaping."

Jumping on the stage where Mercury and Yang were standing, Ray pointed at Mercury. "Now, one of Cinder's associates is this guy here. Mercury Black, son of assassin Marcus Black and criminal second class. We have enough records to accuse Mercury of at least one attempted murder, and that is the attempted murder of bookstore owner Tucson. I'm sure that many of you wondered why his bookstore was suddenly closed. Well, this punk here as well as his little friend Emerald Sustrai, were sent by Roman Torchwick to kill Tucson from leaving the White Fang."

Ray wanted to say more, but from a terminal an explosion was heard and someone shot out of it like a missile. Wearing a short red dress with her back exposed, Cinder Fall landed on the stadium floor with her eyes burning like fire. "You Idiot." She shouted as she gathered a fire-like energy in her hands.  
"You ruined it all." She roared as she threw the energy at Ray Star, Nova Heart, Yang Xiao Long and Mercury Black. The four of them were surrounded and engulfed by the fire, with a scream of pain coming from within it. Cinder held the stream of fire on for one whole minute, all the while the audience were stunned into silence.

Then, someone fired at Cinder, forcing her to stop the bullet coming towards her and stopping the fire stream. Cinder looked at the one who had fired at her. There on the front row of the stances was Ruby Rose, holding her beloved Crescent Rose in sniper rifle mode, the smoke coming from the barrel betraying the shooter.  
"Leave them alone." Ruby said, her voice strangely amplified in the silent Colosseum. Cinder looked at the young red and black dressed girl, holding the sniper rifle still aimed at her.  
"They are gone, little red. And soon enough, Everyone here will die. Everyone will die, just like them, burning in the fire of my awesome power." Cinder said, cackling madly as she pointed towards the still burning spot where Ray, Yang, Nova and Mercury had been standing.  
Suddenly, the flaming inferno that had surrounded the four fighters was dispersed, blown away by a massive wave of energy. Cinder felt the heat coming and as she turned around she swiped it away, looking right at three of the four she had trapped inside the raging inferno.

Yang, Nova and Ray were standing there, protected by Ray's protective semblance. Where they stood, there wasn't a single scorch-mark, but around them, the fire had burned everything. Behind them lay the charred remains of someone with metallic legs.  
"Mercury." Emerald shouted as she jumped form the stance, running towards the only one who could ever make her feel alive. "No" She whispered, as she reached the burned out body. She knelled down on her knees, and carefully reached a charred hand of what used to be Mercury.  
"Why?" Emerald asked, as she looked at Cinder, her red eyes slowly filling with unshed tears.

"Why doesn't matter. Know he died so that I could get what I wanted." said Cinder as she looked at Emerald with flaming eyes.  
"All of it? Was all of it for nothing? Everything discussed, everything we did? Was all of that just so you could get the power?" Emerald asked as she stood, her hands leaving the charred Mercury's hand, before her hands went to her weapons.  
"It was all for me. In the end, you were a tool, a valuable tool, but a tool never the less." Said Cinder as she re-ignited a flame in her hand.

"CINDER" Emerald shouted as she snapped, pulling out her weapons and started to fire at Cinder, who easily swatted her bullets away, before she threw the fire at Emerald. The girl was to shocked to see Cinder actually throwing the fire that she stood still, her mind unable to comprehend what was going on. Just as the fire was about to reach her, a protective shield surrounded Emerald and rebounded the flames towards the sender. Swatting the flames away with her hand, Cinder looked at the source of the shield.  
"Ray Star." Cinder said as she looked at the young man who had deflected her attack on Emerald.

"Cinder Fall." Ray said back, his jaw clamped tightly shut. "You wanna fight?" Ray asked as he pulled Hope and Deliverance form their sheaths.  
Cinder smiled, and summoned her dual short swords from the ash that was lying around. "Sure, you might even be a nice warm-up, if you can keep up with me."

"We'll see." Ray said as he stepped forward. "Evacuate Amity." Ray said to Nova. She looked at him. "Things are about to get rough. We'll need a large enough place to fight, and Amity is to crowded to do so." Ray explained, keeping his eyes still on Cinder.  
"Will do." Nova said as she nodded to Yang. Picking up the remains of Mercury, Yang made her way towards the nearest exit. Nova took Emerald with her, the green haired girl looking at Cinder with betrayal. Nova took Emerald with her and tried to make her way to the docking ports of Amity, but the mass amount of panic and fear from the viewers brought with them a new threat. The Grimm.

Trying to find a way to get on-board an airbus, Nova spotted a Atlesian knight walking with several red LED's active on it's face. "Oh no." She whispered, as she saw the knight hooking up to a access port. Around her, many Atlesian knights suddenly activated the same red LED's.  
"Get Down" Nova shouted as the Knights turned around and started to fire at the crowd. Panic erupted, with several huntsmen in training blocking the shots that they were firing. Just as one knight was about to take a shot at Nova and Emerald, it's head was forcefully separated from it's body, causing it to fall into itself. Behind it, came the rising figure of Jaune Arc, holding Crosea Mors in it's shield and sword form.  
"Get up." He said loudly as more and more huntsmen and huntresses in training started to get up. "This is what you trained for. This is what you choose to do. So get up and fight." Nodding to them all, Jaune turned around and slices another knight in half, it's head looking at him with the red LED lights slowly dying.

"Team JNPR and CFVY will secure the school. Team RWBY and SSSN will secure the Colosseum. The rest of the teams will secure the city of Vale." Jaune said forcefully.  
"Look out." Blake shouted as several White Fang Bullheads appeared from under the Colosseum, opening their doors and letting Grimm jumping out of the bullheads. Within seconds, the docking-ports of Amity Colosseum became a battlefield, with several teams fighting the Grimm, while other teams were loading up into the airbuses with the civilians, ready to deploy at Beacon and the City of Vale.

With RWBY.

Ruby Rose swung her beloved Crescent Rose in an long arc, decapitating several Beowolves and an Ursa that were in her range. "Weiss, White Rose." Ruby called, before she jumped, and landed on a repulsor Glyph that Weiss had conjured. She launched from the Glyph, swinging Crescent Rowe all the way, hitting a large number of Grimm that came out of the White Fang Bullheads.  
Weiss was working with Neptune of Team SSSN to protect a dock for the people, when a Alpha Beowulf ran towards them.  
"Blake, Yang. White Bumblebee" Weiss called to her teammates, who reacted instantly. Weiss conjured another repulsor Glyph before Blake threw Gambon Shroud towards Yang. Yang caught the thrown weapon and ran towards Blake and the Beowulf Alpha. Blake jumped into the Glyph, causing her to be propelled towards the Beowulf that Neptune was trying to defeat. Blake pulled with all her power and threw Yang towards the Alpha, who looked up just as Yang collided with the beast. As she collided with it, Yang shot her Ember Celica into the stomach of the Grimm, causing it to blown backwards with enough force, that it fell over the edge of the docking ports.

With JNPR.

Nora Valkyrie was usually a bundle full of energy. Usually. Now, she was quiet, almost to quiet. The reason? Nora was currently inside a bullhead that she had captured from the White Fang, and with loading up her team, she knew they needed a pilot. She stared at the cockpit, wondering what to do, before she was pushed aside by Jaune.  
"Strap in tight, we're gonna have a bumpy ride." Jaune said as he pulled the joystick up, forcing the Bullhead to rise from the landing platform it was docked and away from the Colosseum.  
"Jaune, how do you know how to fly one of these?" Pyrrha asked as she made her way to the co-pilot seat. Jaune pulled the joystick towards him and avoided a Nevermore that was just about to collide with them.  
"Learned from one of my sisters, who designs these things for the Military. Hang on" Jaune shouted as he pulled hard to the right, narrowly avoiding another flying Nevermore.

"Bullhead 441. Come in Bullhead 441." They suddenly heard over the radio. Nodding to her to answer the radio, Jaune moved around the area around Amity Colosseum, while Pyrrha tried to answer the radio. "Bullhead 441, come in. This is General Ironwood of the Atlesian military. Respond. Over."  
"This is Pyrrha Nikos aboard Bullhead 441. We read you General." Pyrrha responded, having taken the radio in her hands.  
"Miss Nikos. You'll need to hover for a moment. We'll hover around you and one of our assets will be assisting you shortly. Remain in place. Ironwood out."

With Ironwood.

"Are you ready?" James Ironwood asked to the 'asset' who merely nodded.  
"If you had listened to us, then we might have been able to prevent your precious droids to fall under Cinder's command." Said the 'asset' before she jumped out of Ironwood's drop ship. Shaking his head to her falling back, Ironwood ordered his drop ship to bring him back to his command ship. He needed to prevent more casualties, as some people were considering to jump from the Colosseum.  
"Get me to my command ship" Ironwood commanded, as he spotted the asset landing on the hull of Team JNPR's captured Bullhead.

With Ray.

"Are you sure you don't want to run, boy?" Cinder asked for the last time as she looked at Ray.  
"I'm fine. I just hope that when I'm done, that there is enough of you to identify you with." Ray said as he held his two Tonfa's ready to defend himself.  
"Foolish boy. You might have been strong against Mercury, but against me you're nothing. You are nothing against the power of a Maiden." Cinder said as she began to push her aura forward, engulfing herself into an aura of warm orange, levitating her into the air.  
"You're hopelessly outclassed boy." Cinder said as she looked down upon Ray, who stood there, looking at her.

"Am I?" Ray asked back before he dodged a lightning attack from Cinder. "Come on Cinder, show me what you got." Ray said as he stared at the floating woman. Holding her blades ready, Cinder shot at Ray, using a blast of air to propel her forward. Just as she was to collide with Ray, he just disappeared, forcing her to dive into a roll to avoid hitting the arena floor head on. Rolling several times before she stood up, she was kicked in the back by Ray forcing her to fall down on her face.  
"Get up Cinder. I expected more of you." Ray said as he stood ready to deflect Cinder's attack again.

Activating her aura to the fullest, Cinder shot from her position on the floor towards Ray, who collided with her. The force of Cinder's push overwhelmed Ray and he was blasted from his feet towards the stands, and landed painfully in a small crater. Pulling himself upright, Ray shook his head.  
"Fine. If she wants to play it like that, I'll match her on equal feet."

Cinder smiled as she saw Ray in the small crater her had created after she had thrown him away. She almost was certain that he was out for the count, but before she could turn away to continue the rest of her business, she saw a green energy surrounding Ray Star. That energy felt familiar, to familiar. Suddenly, Ray Star shot from his crater towards her and punched her in the face, before he grabbed her leg and smacked her into the arena floor.  
"What?" Cinder asked herself as she looked around. There stood Ray Star, surrounded by a green aura, almost the same intensity as she had. "What are you?" She asked as she crawled out of her own created crater.  
Ray smiled. "That's for me to know, and you to never find out." He said before he attacked again.

With Team SSSN.

Sun Wukong knew he was good. Hell, he knew he was very good. But against an enemy of this size, he knew he was outclassed. An ancient Ursa stared at him, as he covered up his abs that were bleeding.  
"Oh shit." Sun whispered as the Ursa brought forth his giant looking paw and made a last attack to end Sun's life. Sun closed his eyes, and remembered the last time he had fought with his team, the last time he had taken something without asking and the last time he had spent with Blake.  
Sun might have kept his eyes closed for several seconds, but he knew that the Grimm should have killed him by now. Opening his eyes, Sun saw both Scarlet and Sage as well as a slender woman in white were keeping the Grimm at bay, while Neptune reached him and started to pull him away from the battle.

Placing Sun inside an airbus that was about to travel down with citizens aboard, Neptune nodded to Nova Heart who jumped on the airbus as it moved towards Beacon Academy. Nova had been choses to be the protector of the airbus, while Angel Star had been dropped from Ironwood's drop ship onto Team JNPR's captured White Fang Bullhead. She was currently shooting at Nevermore's and other Grimm, while Team JNPR escorted some other Airbuses towards the school.

With Cinder

Cinder opened her eyes and jumped away, just as Ray punched the ground she had been laying on. Jumping around several times to create distance, Cinder looked at the young boy who was engulfed with a green flame, almost the same intensity as that of her own orange color.  
"You are one of us, aren't you?" Cinder asked as she looked at Ray, who pulled his fist from the arena floor.  
"What do you mean?" Ray asked as he looked up, his aura healing the slight injury on his fist.  
"You are like me, like the other maidens. Why fight, when we can be rulers of the entire planet?" Asked Cinder as she looked at Ray, secretly preparing an attack behind her back.

Ray smiled. "Tell me, Autumn," Ray said, as he moved around. "What could you possibly offer me, when all you want to do is rule the world? Aren't you afraid that I might take advantage of your teachings and kill you myself?"  
Cinder exploded, throwing the attack she had been preparing with full force at Ray. Just as the attack became within striking distance of Ray, it stopped moving, confusing Cinder. She looked at the fireball she had thrown as it hovered just in front of Ray.  
"Surprised? I thought that one with the knowledge of the maidens, would have been better at understanding the relation that we have. After all, Autumn, We are all family." Said Ray as he disappeared from his position, allowing the fireball to move again. It flew towards the stance and exploded, crating a massive hole that caught fire.

City of Vale.

Tourists and students alike looked up as a massive explosion was heard and seen from Amity Colosseum. What was more frighting was the sudden attack of the White Fang on the city. Already trying to round up people to take prisoner, The White Fang used brutal attacks, injuring many who were just trying to get out of the way. Looking out of one of the Bullheads, a masked White Fang looked over the chaos, a tight smile on his face as he enjoyed the chaos that was created in Vale.  
"Take us to Beacon." He commanded, and felt the Bullhead moving towards the Academy.

"Sir." One of his 'aides' called him from his thoughts, and as he looked at where his aide was pointing, he spotted several students fighting the White Fang Bullheads, while they were also protecting the airbuses that transported the citizens to Vale and Beacon.  
"Attack them." He snarled as his Bullhead began an attack run.

"What the?" he whispered as he saw one purple haired student standing on a airbus, pointing something towards them. A flash of light came from her, followed by an explosion near him. The commander of the White Fang felt the Bullhead being hit, as one of the wings was blasted of by some unknown energy.  
"Keep this bird stable." He shouted to the pilot, who was struggling with keeping the Bullhead stable.  
"I can't. The wing's been shot off, We're going down." the Pilot cried as he tried and failed to keep the Bullhead in the air. Snarling at the pilot, the commander jumped out of the Bullhead and onto one of the landing pads of Beacon Academy, while the rest of the crew and the Bullhead itself crashed against the cliff wall under the landing pad. Shaking his head, he stood up and looked around.  
Beacon Academy might be a battleground at the moment, but the huntresses and huntsmen in training were winning, driving both the White Fang and the Grimm back. As he took a step forward, he recognized someone. Someone from his past. Grabbing the sheath of his sword tightly in his hands, he made his way to the black haired girl fighting the Grimm with her Yellow haired partner. The Black haired girl just cut the head of an Ursa, when she noticed him. Her eyes went wide and her mouth went open as she saw him approaching.  
"Hello Blake. It´s been a while." He said as he gripped the hilt of his sword tightly, ready to strike at a moments notice.

"Adam" Blake responded weakly.

With Ozpin.

Having been invited to attend the finals by the Royal family, Professor Ozpin watched with half closed eyes how Ray Star laid Cinder Fall's plans into ash. He watched with fear as Cinder burned Ray, Nova, Yang and Mercury and sighed with relief to see his students as well as his son unharmed coming out of the fire. A small tear of sadness fell from his eyes as he witnessed the death of Mercury Black. Just like everyone, he tried to get away from Amity Colosseum, but the way was blocked by several Atlesian Knights, who started to open fire at him and the Royal pair that he was escorting off Amity. Using his speed, Ozpin dived on the Royal family, preventing them from being shot. As the shots finally ended, Ozpin stood up as the Knights started to surround him.

Telling the King and Queen to stay down, Ozpin grabbed his cane firmly in his hand and pulled the leaver, as he aimed at one knight. A gunshot was heard as Ozpin´s cane fired a single round in the head of the knight, causing it to explode. Before the knights could respond, Ozpin had jumped towards them, smashing them with his cane.  
Using his speed, Ozpin avoided each and every bullet that the knights fired at him, while noticing a crow flying towards a new group of Atlesian Knights, before the bird transformed into the figure of Qrow Branwen, already pulling out his weapon, a single edged great sword that he used to cut down three Knights in one swing. Strapped on his back was a weapon that Ozpin had seen more than once, being present when his son presented his primary weapon.  
"OZ" Crow called, throwing Child's Play towards him, while he unfolded his own weapon, creating the Scythe that inspired Ruby Rose to build her own weapon, Crescent Rose.

Smashing his cane towards an Knight, Ozpin caught the thrown Child's Play in his left hand, ready to fire at the oncoming Knights that were moving towards them. With precision aiming, Ozpin fired the rifle, shooting fire dust infused bullets at the Knights, who lost all their heads, before they fell down on the ground. Twisting around, Ozpin switched Child's Play from rifle mode to the Guan Dao mode, cutting a Knight in half that was sneaking up behind him.  
Standing there, searching around for more threats, Ozpin finally nodded towards the King and Queen of Vale, signaling that it was safe enough to move again.

"While a little warning would have been nice, Know that You and your students have our eternal gratitude, Headmaster." Said the King as he bowed to Ozpin.  
"Think nothing of it, Your highness." Said Ozpin back as he bowed in respect to the King and Queen.  
"Let's move." Qrow said as he scanned the hallway they were in.  
"Oz." Qrow said, nodding to a small balcony that allowed a great view for those who watched the battle to see the arena.  
Pulling a small box form his jacket, Ozpin opened it, revealing to the world a crystal like no other in the world. It was a clear crystal on the outside, but it was black on the inside, seemingly filled with some mysterious energy.  
"Qrow." Ozpin said as he indicated the Royal pair. "Keep them safe. I'm going to help Ray."

Qrow nodded and motioned to the King and Queen to follow him, insuring that Ozpin would come towards them within a few minutes.  
Folding Child's Play back into it's rifle mode, Ozpin made his way to the balcony, where he looked outside. The entire lower ring of seats was destroyed, with fires burning in them. The arena itself, was charred black, hiding the four symbols of the Kingdoms from the world. Something caught his attention, a pair of lightning flashed on his left side, creating a shock wave that destroyed a section of the upper stance. From the middle point of the newest crater, Ozpin could see a green aura erupting, before it blasted off, colliding with an aura made of orange fire.

'Cinder' Ozpin thought as he braced again to withstand the shock wave that destroyed another part of the Colosseum. Focusing his mind, Ozpin started to load a crystal in Child's Play's specially designed fire compartment, designed to fire the crystal that he and his son had been creating when he had received the second half of the crystal after the events at the docks. The Summer maiden had known that this event would happen, and that Cinder Fall needed to be removed from the power of the Fall Maiden. Having made some modifications to Child's Play, Ray had made sure that it could fire the combined crystals as a single bullet.

Somehow, the fighting stopped. Looking at the arena, Ozpin could see Cinder standing over Ray who sat on his knees, trying to take deep breaths. Ray must have been exhausted from fighting this hard, while having limited experience with fighting the powers of a maiden, even one who is at half power. Strangely enough, Ray and Cinder were at equal power, yet Ray had limited knowledge of using the power of the 'fifth Maiden'.  
Having placed the crystal in the firing chamber, Professor Ozpin extended the barrel of the rifle, giving him the option to shoot at extremely long distance. Looking through the scope of the rifle, Ozpin aimed at the tattoo on Cinder's back. Taking a deep breath, and checking everything, Ozpin fired the rifle, releasing the bullet as it traveled at high speed towards it's target.

The Vault below Beacon, few minutes before the shot.

Above the ground, a battle raged for control of Beacon Academy and the City of Vale. Below the Academy, several Unspeakables were protecting someone that was a source of power. The comatose Fall Maiden, Amber.  
The Unspeakables had been called to protect the comatose Fall Maiden, while Ozpin had to appear in public, for that reason, they had sent four more unspeakables towards Beacon to protect the Fall Maiden.

The one who they were trying to defeat was a woman, clad in red and black, wearing a mask to conceal her face. The mask only allowed to see her eyes, through some narrow slits. Her eyes were colored red, just like the blade she was fighting the Unspeakables with.  
"Don't be a fool." The woman shouted as she blocked a spell with her sword. "You must let me do this. The cycle must be continued."

"Reducto" one of the Unspeakables shouted, sending the blasting charm towards the woman, who opened a portal to absorb the spell, before she closed it again. Jumping forward, the woman moved with speed to fast to track, knocking each and every unspeakable out with the pommel of her blade. Seeing them all knockout, the woman removed her mask and looked at her defeated opponents.  
"It must be done, and I am the one to do it." She said softly as she spoke towards the comatose Fall Maiden.  
Placing her blade back into the scabbard, the scabbard rotated to bring forth a white blade, freshly crafted for this one purpose. Pulling the sword again, the now white blade attached to the hilt shone brightly in the otherwise dark vault.

Stepping forward to the pod, the Winter Maiden placed a letter on top of the canopy of Amber's pod. Raising her blade with two hands, the Winter Maiden turned the blade around, aiming the point of her blade to the comatose Amber. "I'm sorry sister, but it must be done." The Maiden said as she pierced the canopy, pushing her blade into Amber's body. Amber briefly woke up, seeing the face of her sister, before she closed them again, letting the rest of the power of the Fall Maiden filling the blade, before the Winter Maiden twisted sharply, breaking her blade in two. The part that was inside Amber started to light up, as if it was filling itself with the power of the Fall Maiden. Eventually, it could take no more, and as the Winter Maiden jumped away, the power of the Fall Maiden, colored orange, rushed through stone, metal and concrete, searching it´s other half.

With Blake, Beacon Academy Docks.

Blake Belladonna and Yang Xiao Long were fighting for their lives. Both had numerous scratches that they needed to heal, but their enemy, Adam Taurus, leader of the White Fang didn´t give them the chance to rest. With well placed cuts and slashed, Adam had them on the defensive from the moment that they fought. Blake almost had been decapitated, only for Yang to save her from such brutal fate. Luckily for Adam, Yang's hair had also survived intact.  
Blake and Yang looked at the Bull Faunus, who was standing there, smirking. "We need a plan." Blake said as she readied Gambon Shroud for another attack.

"Well, what do you know. Another child to add to my collection of kills." said Adam as he pointed towards a newcomer of the fight. Holding her bow armed and steady, Vixen Jones aimed at the Faunus, smiling slightly as she fired a dust arrow. With his lightning quick reflexes, Adam cut the arrow in half, causing the arrow to fall harmlessly on the floor.  
"That's all you have. Mayby you need to return to your mommy and daddy, instead of playing with the big boys." Mocked Adam, forcing Vixen to move between Yang and Blake.

"Yang, when I say so, attack. Blake, get ready to throw Gambon Shroud." Said Vixen as she formed her bow back into a sword. She smiled as she looked at Adam, then ran towards him. Adam smiled, now he could pull his best move with this foolish child, Grabbing the hilt of Wilt firmly in his hand, Adam collected his energy before he started to pull Wilt from Blush.  
Before she had to dodge his attack, Vixen threw her semblance, friction, towards the hilt of Adam's sword, making it at slippery as oil, before she slit down on her knees, using her semblance to remove any friction her knees and the ground had, allowing her to slip under Adam's legs, while his hand slipped of the hilt of Wilt.  
"Blake, the sword." Vixen shouted, bringing both Blake and Yang into action. Transforming Gambon Shroud instandly, Blake thew the blade, and collided with Wilt and Blush. Using the ribbon attached to her weapon, Blake pulled on it, forcing Gambon Shroud to whirl around Wilt and Blush and out of Adam's hands.  
"What?" Adam shouted, unable to believe that he lost his weapon.

"Yang, NOW." Blake shouted as she pulled Adam's weapon towards her. Yang jumped into the action, Ember Celica loaded with a large amount of pain, with the name of Adam Taurus written on it.  
The fist punch that Adam got was in his stomach, forcing the air to leave his lungs. The second one was against his face, breaking his specially designed Grimm mask.  
Adam lost count how many punched he received, only able to feel pain, after pain, after pain in his body. Finally the punches ended, bringing a sense of pease for him, before his arms were forcefully pulled apart and restrained. Looking up, Adam looked back in the amber colored eyes of Blake, who looked at him.  
"Think you have won, Blake?" Adam asked as he fell darkness surrounding him.  
"Yes. I've won. I've beaten my fear of you." Blake said as she punched him in his face, knocking him unconscious.

As Blake took a beep breath of relief, an energy, like an orange sphere, passed through her, marking her for something very special in the future.

With Ray, seconds before the shot.

Ray tried to breathe, his lungs burning with what seemed like fire. He had given everything he had to fight Cinder, and that wasn't enough.  
Looking up from his knees, Ray came in eye contact with Cinder. What was left of Cinder's pretty face, was her left cheek, as Ray had seriously scarred her right with an attack that had him holding her to the arena floor while he was flying. Ray knew that one scar on his face would remain there, until he became Harry Ozpin again.  
"You fought bravely, Star." Cinder said, her own voice heavy. "You would have been a worthy apprentice, if you had taken up my offer. But now, You must die."  
Cinder grabbed Ray's neck with both hands and lifted him slowly up in the air. "Time for you to die."

Ray began to feel Cinder's hands to become very hot and was about to shout out in pain, but at that moment, the bullet that Professor Ozpin had shot, hit Cinder Fall in her back, right in the center of her tattoo. Dropping Ray on the floor, Cinder fell on her knees, the pain unimaginable. It was as if her entire body was on fire, yet the subtle presence of the Maiden's power faded from her mind as each and every scrap of magical power was absorbed by the crystal. She then fell, face down on the arena floor unconscious.  
Then, from out the entrance wound came the crystal, slowly pulling back as it was filled with magical energy of the Maiden. From the Crystal a shape took place, of a young woman with auburn hair and gentle brown eyes.

Ray looked at the shape, his mind unable to make sense of it.  
"You've done well, Star." The woman from the crystal said as she whiped a soft gentle warm hand over Ray's body, reliefing him of most of his pain. Before he could say anything to the entity, a massive orange energy ball appeared from the arena floor, and collided with the entity. Smiling at being whole again, The essence of the Fall Maiden flew up, high in the air and before she disappeared, waved at Ozpin, who had seen the entire event. Waving goodbye at what was in essence, his sister, Ozpin watched as the essence of the Fall Maiden flew away. Whiping a tear from his face, Ozpin looked at what was left of the once proud Amity Colosseum. Everywhere he looked were fires, large craters and debree.  
A sound came from above him and as he looked up, he saw the largest Nevermore he had ever seen swoop down and grab Cinder Fall's body, before it flew away, not even looking at Ozpin or Ray Star.  
Ray looked up, as he saw the maiden disappear. 'It's over.' Ray though as he lay back on the arena floor. 'It's finally over.'

"Ray."  
Ray heard his name being called and as he looked up, could see his father standing on one of the many balconies, looking down upon him. Smiling at his father, Ray carefull stood up, and pulled from a hidden pouch a potion. Opening the potions bottle, Ray pulled it to his lips and drank it down, letting the energy restoration draught do it's work, while he cast a few charms on himself to ease the remaining pain he was feeling.  
Feeling his body being filled with energy again, Ray took a run and jumped high enough in the air, jumping high enough to land on the same balcony as his father.

"Hey dad." Ray said as he hugged his father.  
"Well done, my son." Said Ozpin as he returned the hug.  
"Yes, well done." Said a voice. Turning around, Ray and Ozpin came head to head with the King and Queen of Vale, Qrow standing behind them, rubbing his head in a embaricing kind of way.  
"Your Majesty." Ray said as he bowed respectfully. Ozpin bowed as well.  
"Rise, Ray Star. You have shown true courage into taking this evil on. Not only that, but you and your teams have taken on the greatest threat that Vale has seen in that last ten years." Said the King.

Before Ray could respond, they all felt the Colosseum shaking, as several parts of the Colosseum broke down.  
"Qrow, get the King and Queen to an escape pod. We'll take an alternate route." Said Ozpin as he took Ray with him.  
"Be safe." Qrow responded before he took the King and Queen with him.  
Ray and Ozpin ran towards one of the lesser known air docks, where they could see both Vale and Beacon Academy. What surprised them was that there were several broomsticks in the air.  
"Of course, How could I have forgotten that?"Asked Ray as he looked at the Broomstick riders.

"What do you mean, Ray?" Ozpin asked as he looked around, seeing people on broomsticks flying around, carrying some type of stone.  
"When I arrived at Beacon after my first year, I called out to Fred and George Weasley to collect everyone they could and to stabilize Amity Colosseum. This must be their actions. They must have brought enough people with them to help."  
Ozpin smiled. "While that's nice and all, Ray, we still need to go to Beacon and Vale. I need to check on Amber." Said Ozpin as he looked around.  
"Then hang on." Ray said as he grabbed his father and disappeared with a small 'pop'.

Reappearing inside the Vault beneath Beacon Academy, Ozpin took a few deep breaths to center himself. Looking around, Ozpin slowly stepped forward as he overlooked the damage. On the floor several unspeakables lay still unconsious, while only two of them were in a semi state of awareness.  
What made the vault depressing was the lifeless body of Amber. The pod that sustained her life support was shattered, with the canopy broken in a thousand tiny pieses. Inside it, Amber´s lifeless body was clearly seen, her tube top smeared with blood that came from a wound through the tube top.  
"Ray. Get help here, collect Glynda or Ironwood." Said Ozpin as he placed his hand on Amber's face.  
"Okay, I'll go." Said Ray as he left his father with Amber's remains. Taking the elevator to Ozpin's office, Ray switched elevator and rode it down, to the main floor, where he stepped out of the elevator, and into a mess of students and tourists. Trying to find Glynda Goodwitch would prove to be problem, but luckily, he found her almost straight away. She was with Harry Ozpin, as were Professor McGonagall and Ginny Goodwitch, while Madam Pomfrey carefully removed a shotgun sword from his abdomen.

"Professor." Ray said softly, as he approached Goodwitch. Glynda Goodwitch looked up from her nephew to see one of her students standing. "Yes?" She asked, her voice slightly filled with tears.  
"Professor Ozpin in in his office, and would like to talk to you about something important." Said Ray as he held his annoyance that he couldn't talk about it in front of Ginny, Harry, McGonagall and Pomfrey.  
"I see." Said Goodwitch, her mask of the strict teacher back on her face. "Please remain here, while I see what the headmaster wants."  
Ray nodded and stayed with Harry and Ginny, while McGonagall and Pomfrey walked around helped where they could. Sun was being treated by Jasmine Rosso, his team standing close to him. Blake and Yang were treated by Winter, who had some medical experience, while Weiss and Ruby watched over them. Teams JNPR and CFVY were also there, although not injured.

Looking around, Ray spotted Angel sitting next to a bench, where a orange haired girl lay on. Angel's eyes connected with his and he knew that both she and Vixen were alright, if a little tired.  
"Where's Nova?" Ray whispered as he looked around. A hand touched his shoulder and as he turned around he came face to face with Nova, who looked even more beautiful, while she was covered in dirt. At that moment, Nothing mattered and Ray kissed his girlfriend with all the power he had at that time.  
As the kiss slowly ended, the doors to the docks opened and a lone figure walked in, carrying another figure in his arms. Two other figures moved ahead and found a free table, where they helped the first figure to place his cargo on.

Everybody could clearly see, that who was laid on the table was dead. Russel Thrush, Team member of Team CRDL had a bone like spine from an Ursa sticking through his heart. His teamleader, Cardin Winchester carefully removed the spine, before he placed Russel's arms over each other in front of his chest and closed his eyes.  
"You have earned your rest, my friend. Rest In Peace."  
Cardin placed his right hand over his chest, his hand in a fist and bowed to the deceased. Slowly everyone in the hall placed their right hand on their chest and bowed towards Russel.  
Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch came towards the table where Cardin had placed Russel's body and bowed to the fallen warrior.  
"In a few days time, a Grimm-hunt will be held to honor Russel Thrush. Anyone who wants to join this hunt will report to Professor Port,who will oversee the hunt."  
Placing a comforting hand on Cardin's shoulder, Ozpin moved away, followed by both Professor McGonagall, Ray Star and Nova Heart.

"Forgive me for being a bit out of contact, but what is a Grimm-hunt?" Asked professor McGonagall as they walked towards a rarely used room.  
"A Grimm-hunt is considered the last honor to a fallen huntsmen." Explained Professor Ozpin as he opened a door and held it open for McGonagall, Ray Star and Nova Heart. "What it means is that a Huntsmen has passed on and that their team and other teams hunt the Grimm until a certain time has been passed. The number of Grimm slain will then be added by that huntsmen total account and be placed here." Said Ozpin as he showed the room where they were standing in. Around them, pictures of huntresses and huntsmen were hanging, with numbers below the pictures.

"That's Summer Rose."Said Ozpin as he pointed towards a picture of a young woman with a white cloak and a remarkable resemblance to Ruby Rose.  
"Ruby's mom." Ray said softly.  
Ozpin nodded. "Yes. It was her Grimm-hunt that I joined the last time. She has the most of all, as a Grimm-hunt usually last three hours. When the hunt ended, she had been given more than four thousand Grimm to her account. Her score is the one to beat, but nobody will beat her score."  
"Professor, where will the Grimm-hunt happen?" Ray asked as he looked around the room, where he had never been before.  
"I suppose it will be in the Forever Fall forest. Around that time, many Grimm come towards it." Said Ozpin as he looked at Ray Star. "If you'll excuse me, I'm needed in my office." Said Ozpin, leaving both McGonagall, Star and Heart alone in the room.

Nodding to Professor McGonagall, Ray made his way out of the room and into the main area where many were still treated for their injuries. While their job was over at the moment, Ray knew that Cinder was out there, somewhere. Exiting the Academy, Ray looked up towards the Colosseum that was still floating around. Even from this distance, Ray could see the damage that it had sustained during the fight between Cinder and him.  
Seeing aurors arriving via Port-key, Ray nodded politely to them, before he made his way to the garage of Beacon Academy. Standing there, were the two bikes he and his team had bought from 'Old Abby' and the jeep like car that they found in the Emerald forest, during initiation.  
Taking one of the bikes, Ray rode it to the end of the road at the upper class district, near where his home was being built. Staring out into the distance at one of the public docks, Ray couldn't help but shiver, as he somehow felt pure malice radiating from his position.

Far, beyond the reach of his eyes, something stirred. Something evil, something fierce.

The Island of the Night Kingdom.

As Ray Star turned and jumped back on his bike at Vale, a Giant Nevermore dropped out of the sky, holding something in it's giant paws. Landing carefully in an extinct volcano that was once used to shape the kingdom of the night. Releasing it's cargo, the Nevermore jumped back up as a figure approached the cargo, that slowly began to stir. Cinder Fall opened her eyes briefly, before she closed them again. While there was little light, it was still enough to agitate her eyes.  
"Cinder." A voice called, bringing Cinder back to the here and now. She knew that voice. It belonged to a creature that had sent her on her path to obtain the Maidens powers.  
As Cinder slowly sat up to her knees, a gentle humanoid hand moved to her face, the scars that Ray Star had inflicted were still there.  
"Tell me, Cinder."The voice commanded. "Tell me, why did you fail?"

"Your Highness. Please. I did the best I could." Cinder said as she bowed low to the ground.  
The soft humanoid hand moved from her face to her hair, before it moved back, touching her face again. Cinder shivered, the feeling of the hand on her face was creeping her out.  
"You assembled a fine collection of thieves, murderers and liars. Yet you failed to do what you were told to do. Even collecting the weakest of the maidens power proved to much for you. So why should I listen to you?"

The hand slowly moved back and something else took it's place. It was a hand, shaped in the form of a Beowulf's front paw. The arm attached to it was just as Grimm like as the hand. Cinder looked up, right into the eyes of the one she had sworn to serve.  
"Your Highness. Please." Cinder begged, as she felt the furred hand taking hold of her head.  
"Easy now, Cinder. It's just a little peak inside your mind. Relax, and embrace the emptiness of the Grimm.  
The last image that Cinder say before she fainted, was the odd set of colored eyes. One eye was red, with a yellow pupil in it, just like all other Grimm. The other eye was colored silver, and held no mercy for her.

Time had no meaning for her, as she walked through the mind of Cinder Fall, one of her more powerful agents. Seeing the events from the moment that she recruited both Mercury and Emerald to the moment she obtained half the power of the Fall Maiden, to the moment where she saw Cinder Fall and Ray Star fighting each other.  
"I see." Was all she said as she released Cinder's head, leaving the young woman to fall on the floor. Whistling softly, she smiled as a large Alpha Beowulf appeared from out the shadows.  
"Ah, my dear Razorback, please bring her to out remote base, where she can begin her recovery." She said. The Alpha nodded and took Cinder Fall with him, as a small ray of moonlight hit her face.  
For that brief moment, her face was revealed to all.

Black curled hair that hung freely to her shoulders. Almond shaped eyes, filled with red and silver eyes. A slightly pointed nose and a small mouth. What was the most remarkable about this woman was that one half of her entire body was covered in black fur.  
Looking at the shattered moon, the lady waved her clawed hand and the moon was hidden again behind dark clouds.  
She looked at the end of her kingdom, one question on her mind,

"Who are you, Ray Star? Who are you?"

 ****


	16. Summer time

_**(A/N) At the moment I'm suffering from a pain in the back, and a lack of inspiration.**_

It was three weeks after the attack at Amity Colosseum and Beacon Academy. Two weeks since Harry Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch, Professors Ozpin and Goodwitch and teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY went to the Villa at the beach, and today was the day that Team RAVN would replace Harry Ozpin, Ginny Goodwitch and the two professors. Their own beach house was finished with some minor improvements, including a fully decorated living room with four bedrooms.  
Smiling, Ray stood waiting in front of the two Unspeakables who had been their teachers their year.

"Your final scores." Unspeakable Bakker said as he handed out a framed parchment to Ray. Ray looked at the parchment that was in his hand, framed by a silver frame, and started to read.

 _'With this parchment, Harry James Potter-Ozpin has ended his magical education. From this day forward, said person is free to choose it's own path in the magical or muggle world._

 _Score-sheet of Harry James Potter-Ozpin._

 _Charms: Outstanding  
_ _Transfigurations: Outstanding  
_ _Herbology_ _: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _Defense Against the dark Arts: Outstanding  
_ _Ancient Runes: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _Potions: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _Care of magical Creatures: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _Astronomy: N/A  
_ _Divination: N/A  
_ _Arithmancy: Exceeds Expectations  
_ _History of Magic: N/A  
_ _Muggle Studies: N/A_

 _Total Score:  
_ _Outstanding: 3 subjects  
_ _Exceeds Expectations : 5 subjects.  
_ _Acceptable: 0 subjects_

 _This proves that Harry James Potter-Ozpin has completed his magical education._

 _The Department of Magical Education wishes you the best and a prosperous future in the magical world._

Ray smiled as he watched as his true name stood above the list of scores that he had gotten during his NEWT's. Looking at the rest of Team RAVN, Ray could already see that somebody needed her ass kicked for 'failing' her NEWT's.  
"Now listen closely Angel." Said Ray as he looked at his 'sister' Angel Star that was really Hermione Granger in disguise. "You have all those O's standing there. We all knew that you are not the best with practical work, even if you have some very good grades with Potions. What you need to know is that we'll be proud of you, no matter what." Ray said as he looked at his 'sister'.

Angel nodded and took a deep breath before she looked again at her score-sheet. Only with Herbology did she received an Exceeds Expectations. The rest was all Outstanding.

"Out of the eight classes you took, you scored seven Outstandings. Vixen took one subject extra, because you received an Acceptable during your OWL test. An Acceptable score doesn't grant you passing rights to the NEWT classes. And Vixen only received two Outstandings and Seven Exceeds Expectations. I know that Nova has about the same scores as I have, and she doesn't care."

"Why is that?" Angel asked as she looked at her 'brother' and teamleader. Ray smiled, showing his teeth to her.  
"It's because we can now focus on Beacon Academy and wave our NEWT's into Dumbledore's face. If he comes to get us back to Hogwarts, he's going to find it difficult to do so, when these NEWT's are filed in the department of Magical education." Ray said as he lifted his backpack on his shoulder and looked at the young woman standing next to him. "Think you can take the car, and not crash it?" Ray asked in a teasing voice. Angel snorted.  
"Please, I may not be as well in driving a car like you, at least I'm a better driver that Vixen is. Last time she tried to drive, she almost lost control." Angel said as she picked up her own bag and placed it on her shoulder.|  
"Ready?" she asked as she looked at the room they had been saying at for the last time, until the second year would start at Beacon Academy.  
"Born ready." Ray said as he followed Angel through the door and closed it with his scroll. The Unspeakables had already left, leaving only Angel and Ray in their dorm. Tapping the door with his wand one final time, Ray moved with Angel to the garage, where Vixen and Nova were already waiting.

"Late as usual." Vixen said as she jumped out of the jeep that they had been keeping since they found it in the Emerald forest. After making some adjustments to the car, they found that they could drive it easily and if Beacon needed a Quick response team, they wanted to become it.  
"Wanting to drive it again, I see." Said Ray as he looked at Vixen, who smiled slightly at the car.  
"I can't help it. It's just a beauty." She said as she took a piece of cloth out of her pocket and started to clean the windshield. Ray shook his head.  
"What you have with books, she had with cars." Ray said as he pointed towards Vixen, while talking with Angel. Angel snorted again.  
"No, she's just obsessed with it." She said, making Ray looking at her with a funny look in his eyes.

"Hello Pot, meet kettle." He said as he stepped away from the now angry looking girl and moved to place his backpack in the car. As he placed it in the car, he saw that there was a trailer behind the car, where upon closer inspection, a familiar bike was standing.  
"So, we're taking Bumblebee with us?" Ray asked as he looked at the trailer. A hand arrived from behind Bumblebee and took hold of it, allowing Nova to pull herself up.  
"Yeah. Yang called us the moment she was at the Villa. She wants to drive the bike. And since we were taking the two bikes from Abby, something was needed to get the bike there."  
Ray nodded. He knew as well as any other who rode a bike, that Yang's bike was a model that was powered with two Lightning dust crystals. And while Ray was good with driving, he wasn't allowed, by law, to drive the bike that Yang had called 'Bumblebee.'  
Nova nodded back and secured Bumblebee before she stepped of the trailer that was behind the car, where Angel and Vixen were waiting.

"Everyone ready?" Ray asked as he looked at his team. They all nodded back, and Nova threw the car keys to Angel who caught them, before she gave Ray a key.  
"Come on, Ray. We're going to take our own bike."  
Ray smiled and took his helmet from the trailer, where Nova had placed them. Before he placed his helmet on his head, Ray placed a small piece of his scroll in his ear. Making sure it sat properly, Ray placed his helmet on his head. Moving to the garage where his own bike was standing, Ray poured a little of his aura into the lightning dust crystal that powered the bike.

Making sure that the crystal was charged, Ray closed the compartment and sat on the bike. Placing the key in the lock, Ray watched as the meter showed that the dust crystal was fully charged. Turning the key, Ray felt the gentle humming and vibration of the bike as it came to life. Nodding to Nova, who was one her own bike, Ray gently rode out of the garage, and stopped at the jeep with Yang's motorcycle on the trailer. Angel sat ready at the wheel and Vixen was sitting in the passenger seat.  
"Ready?" Ray asked. His voice traveled through the small ear piece of his scroll to the others. Angel, Vixen and Nova nodded.|  
"We're ready, Ray. Let's hit the road." Said Nova through her own ear piece before she slowly started to ride away from the small group.  
Ray nodded and allowed Angel and Vixen to follow Nova, while he would remain behind the jeep and trailer.

Slowly moving from Beacon Academy, they turned to drive towards Victory road, when Doctor Oobleck came running towards them, holding something in his hand. Holding his bike back, Ray accepted the letter in his hand before he moved again, picking up speed so that he was driving next to the jeep. Handing the letter over to Vixen, Ray fell back again, listening over the communications that went through his ear piece.

"Oh shit." Ray heard as he drove behind the car.  
"What? What is it?" Ray asked as he moved forward to Vixen's side.  
"The problem is that someone broke out Adam Taurus from prison."  
Ray and Nova pulled on the breaks, forcing their bikes to break rather violently, causing them to stand sideways on the road.  
"What?" asked Angel as she had to break to. The jeep and trailer were still on the road, however, they were now standing sideways, just like the bikes  
"How the hell did he escape?" Ray asked as he placed his bike on the side of the road.  
"It doesn't say." Vixen said as she handed the letter to Ray.

Reading the letter, Ray nodded before he handed the letter to Vixen again. "Okay, there is nothing we can do at the moment. We might as well have a little holiday for ourselves, before we tell the story of the maidens to the teams."  
Nova nodded and with a quick discussion between the two of them, Angel and Vixen agreed as well. Moving back onto the bike, Ray took the lead this time and drove in front of the jeep, with Nova behind the trailer. The rest of the trip was pretty normal. The only excitement that they saw was a large truck moving supplies towards an area where heavy fighting had been going on during the battle of Beacon. Just as they were coming up on a junction where they would go to the left, they met with Professor Goodwitch, who waved gently at them before she drove back to Beacon. Nodding to the professor, Ray went left on the junction and saw in his rear-view mirror that the rest of the team was following.  
From that point onwards, they had to drive a long straight road, where they would eventually arrive at the Villa, Professor Ozpin's vacation home.

Parking his bike in front of the Villa, Ray stepped off, just as a pink explosion came from the beach. Sighing, Ray silently apparated onto the roof of the Villa, just in time to see Nova Valkyrie slamming her hammer down on the sand, creating another explosion and another sand storm.  
"Oh for fuck's sake." Muttered Ray as he silently and wandlessly summoned Magnhild from her arms into his, causing everyone to look at him.  
"Hello there." Ray said as he placed Magnhild on the roof of the Villa, before he jumped down from the roof. Landing on the sand, he gained a lot of attention from everyone, but the one who was glaring at him was Nora.  
"Give me back Magnhild. Now" Nora said as she moved closer and closer to Ray, raising her fist and charging it with electricity.

"Not until you stop with that hammer. Until you can promise me that you won't sandblast the Villa, you can go without it." Said Ray as he pulled his wand, hearing several statements from the others of Team JNPR, as well as the full teams of RWBY and CFVY.  
Nora however, ignored the piece if wood in Ray's hand and pushed her electricity charged fist towards Ray. Ray did a back-flip right before Nora would hit him and creating some distance, shot a red bolt of energy from his wand, connecting with Nora in surprise. Nora stood there for a slight moment, before she fell on the sand she was standing on.

"Nora". Ren called as he moved towards his friend and partner. He caught her before she fell completely, holding her upper body an head close to his chest.  
"What did you do?" Ren asked as he looked from Nora to Ray. Ray smiled slightly at the scene, as Ren was slightly pressing Nora's chest against his own. She, like the rest of the teams, were in either bathing suit or a simple shirt with hot pants.  
"Don't worry about her. She'll be fine in a couple of hours." Ray said as he waved his wand and summoned Magnhild towards him. "Please tell her that she's not to use this, until we tell her otherwise." Said Ray as he nodded to the rest of the teams and apparated away, coming back to the car and the two bikes.  
"You do know that they will want to know about us, don't you?" Asked Vixen as she gently placed Bumblebee next to the house with Nova.  
"Sure, but we were already planning on telling them." Said Ray as he detached the trailer from the jeep and placed it in the garage of Ozpin's Villa.

Nodding to the rest, Angel sent a message to Pyrrha's scroll, telling them that they would meet in a couple of days, before she started the car again and followed Nova towards the holiday home that they would use for the rest of their stay at Beacon. Just as they rode away, Weiss Schnee came running out of the house, demanding an explanation. Looking at the three vehicles that drove off, she turned around and came face to face with Bumblebee.  
"Yang." Weiss called as she made her way towards the motorcycle. "They brought you Bumblebee."

Arriving at their own holiday home, Ray stepped off his bike. Smiling at himself, Ray pulled his wand and cast the unlocking charm, Alohamora, just as a man approached him with a key. "What the heck?" The man shouted, as he saw the door opening on it's own.  
Seeing what was happening, Angel pulled her own wand and cast a confundus charm at the man, while Ray used a summoning charm to grab the keys out of the mans hand. "Thanks for the keys." Ray called out as the man walked away to his car, mumbling something about Monty Oum.  
"You think that was wise?" Vixen asked as she watched the man drive away.  
"Wise? Maybe. What I know for sure is that he will think that we've signed everything. And Nova there did so." Said Angel as she pointed towards Nova who came running back from having signed the papers.  
"For the next time, please remember that magic should only be used in emergencies, okay?" Nova said as she handed over the papers proclaiming the ownership of the summer holiday house known as 'the Forest'.

It did have a nice forest feeling as the walls were covered with tree bark, as well as plant life. Entering the house, you would meet a large sitting room with several couches, a couple of chairs and a salon table. All were in earthly colors, as well as a fireplace. The fireplace was created from metal, and covered by bark. Walking deeper inside they found themselves facing a very nice dinner table, with a kitchen that was looking out at the beach that was mere meters away from them.  
"Come, let's ditch these things and dive in the sea." Said Ray as he took his bag and took one of the bedrooms as his own. Angel smiled and nodded to Vixen, indication a bedroom with a double bed in it. Vixen smiled and nodded, as she followed Angel in the larger bedroom.

Nova shook her head, as the antics of both Angel and Vixen. She suddenly jumped slightly in the air as she felt strong arms surrounding her abdomen, and turned around to see Ray looking at her with those big blue eyes. Placing her head on his chest, Nova felt at peace, a peace that she didn't found around Beacon.  
"They do enjoy the company of each other, don't they?" Ray asked as he looked at the closed door of the room that Vixen and Angel shared.  
"They do. I think that's one of our greatest achievements. Bringing those two together." Nova responded, as she looked up in Ray's eyes, her own eyes sparkling with unshed tears. "I know. Who knew that all those years ago, we would be the ones that would bring those two together?"

"Well, at least, when Hermione is going through Heat, we won't have to be as near her as Dora is. I'd rather have you for myself." Nova said as she turned around in Ray's arms and stood on her toes and gave him a chaste kiss. "Come, let's change before they get the feeling we're stalling them."  
"Of course, my dear." Ray said as he scooped Nova up in his arms and carried her to his room, where a double bed was waiting for them as well.  
It took about ten minutes for Ray and Nova to come from their bedroom, wearing a speedo for Ray and a modest yellow bikini for Nova. Ray's speedo was skintight as extended to halfway his knees.

Luckily for them, both Angel and Vixen were still absent. Looking at Ray with a question in her eyes, and seeing Ray nodding slightly, Nova made her way to the door that led to the bedroom of Vixen and Angel. As Ray went to get some chairs ready on the beach, Nova slowly opened the door so that it was slightly ajar. She didn't need to find out why Angel and Vixen were absent. From the crack in the door, Nova could see and hear everything that Vixen and Angel did in their room. Both girls were naked as the day they were born, with Vixen slowly sucking Angel's right breast, while Angel was moaning softly. Making sure that the door was locked properly, Nova moved towards the beach, her face quite red.

"So, will they be long?" Ray asked as he saw Nova coming out of the house.  
"They'll stay inside for a few more moments." Said Nova as she had gained a nice shade of red, as she thought about the two girls inside the bedroom, making love to each other.  
"OH." Said Ray as he caught the red shade of Nova's face. Just like Nova, Ray had seen both Vixen and Angel slowly dancing around each other, while they checked each other out. "Well, let's give them some more time then. After all, we're not supposed to be back at Beacon for another four weeks."

Ray sat down on the beach, just enjoying the feel of sand on his body. While he was fully healed after the battle with Cinder Fall at Amity Colosseum, his body still was a bit sensitive. Some of the energy that was used by him and against him had penetrated his body, somehow altering some small things in his body. What it was, Ray didn't know, yet. "Ray!" Nova called, as Ray had been thinking about Amity. Shaking his head to clear his thoughts, Ray turned to Nova. "Yes? What is it?"  
"Look" Nova said as she pointed towards a bright light.  
The light that Nova was pointing to was getting closer and closer. A light that was shining bright like the sun on a summers day. As it came as close as possible, Ray felt his entire body coursing with electricity, just as the light, or sphere of light impacted several hundred feet away. The impact was followed by a high pitched scream. "YANG."

"Fuck, that was Ruby." Said Ray as he jumped out of the sand, shook it from his body and summoned his wand from his bedroom. "Get Angel and Vixen dressed and find me at the Villa." Said Ray as he started to run towards the Villa, the place that Professor Ozpin called his vacation home.

Running as fast as he could, Ray arrived at the Villa thirty seconds later. His arrival went unnoticed, as all of team JNPR, CFVY and three members of team RWBY were trying to wake the fourth member up. Yang Xiao Long was out cold, her head on Ruby's lap as they young girl tried to wake her sister up. Around her were Blake Belladonna and Weiss Schnee, both trying and failing to support Ruby and to get the yellow haired member of their team in a bed. Around them were Jaune and Pyrrha, who tried to see if they could help with anything, while Ren held Nora back, who was still a bit dizzy from the stunner that Ray had used to cool Nora down. Team CFVY, consisting of Coco Adel, Fox Alistair, Velvet Scarlatina and Yatsuhashi Daichi, were standing on the side, unable to help anyone out. It was only the crack of three people apparating that shocked everyone there. Team CFVY, Jaune and Pyrrha of team JNPR and Blake and Weiss of team RWBY turned around to see the newcomers.

"How did you get here?" Jaune asked as he took a defensive stand in front of Ruby and Yang. Pyrrha used her semblance to bright forth both her own as well as Jaune's weapons. Catching the weapons as they flew through the air, Jaune and Pyrrha held them out in front of them, ready to defend their friends.  
"Stuff it, snow queen." Ray said as he saw Weiss opening her mouth to demand answers. He needed to make several decisions fast, in case some people were searching. "Weiss, you and Blake bring Yang inside on her bed. Ruby, I need to know what happened with her." Ruby watched with tears in her eyes as Yang was carried away by her teammates to her bed.

"We were playing volleyball, with Yang and me on one side and Blake and Weiss on the other side. When suddenly a bright light hit Yang, just as she was to slam the ball over the net. I checked for a pulse and found one, yet it was very weak. I just held her and that's when you came." Said Ruby as she tried to tel the story through her tears.  
"So, she was just playing with you all?" Mumbled Ray. A quick look at Angel had the young blond girl moving towards the house where Yang had been carried into.  
"I'm going to assume that you know something more than we do." Said Coco, bringing Ray out of his thoughts.  
"You could say that, Coco." Said Ray as he looked around. Everyone was looking at him, with the exception of Weiss, Blake, Yang and Angel."Very well. I wanted to wait for this for a few more days, but I guess that We've got no other choice to explain it all to you."

"Alright. We'll get dressed and come back here. Make sure that you are all dressed as well. We've got a story to tell." Ray said with authority coming from his voice. Ruby looked at her own bikini and nodded. She, as well as others at the beach had dressed somewhat more freely. That caused her to look at Ray, only to look everywhere, as she found Ray to be gone, as well as Vixen and Nova. Angel, who had just came out of the house had vanished as well.

"One day, I'd really like to know how they do that." Said Jaune, as he placed his sword-shield combo weapon on the sandy beach. Looking around, he noticed that everyone was looking at everyone, and after taking Pyrrha's hand in his own, he pulled Ruby from the spot in the sand where she had been sitting.  
"I'd think we'd better dress, before they come back. I think we'll be hearing a lot of things that might not be so nice for us, and it's better to wear our normal clothes instead of some shorts of bikini's." Ruby nodded with Jaune and went into the house to change into her normal outfit. The others looked at each other and they went into one of the two houses that housed them and dressed as they normally did.

Ten minutes later, Team RAVN arrived, dressed as well. They all saw the teams sitting on chairs or leaning against walls, all watching them entering the house. Weiss stepped forward and stood almost nose to nose with Ray.  
"I want an answer and I want it NOW." Said Weiss as she stared at Ray.

Ray smiled. "Be careful what you wish for, Weiss. You might just get it." Looking around closer, Ray moved them all towards the dining table. They all stood around it, leaving one of the head ends open from team RAVN. Ray stood there, his hand holding his Scroll tight, wishing with all his might that he could have prepared better.  
"Alright. You want to know what is going on. Here's the deal. You have to choose." Said Ray as he placed his Scroll, playing a short film of a woman flying through the air and firing bolts of lightning from her hands, on the table, before he ejected his wand from his wrist holster. "Which one first? The wand, or the Scroll?"

 _ **Three hours later.**_

"So let me get this straight." Said Lie Ren as he stood around the dining table, where they had heard the most ridiculous story ever. "You and your team are time traveling wizards and witches, who came from the future to help Teams RWBY and JNPR to be come the best that they can be. In addition, The legends of the maidens are true, which means that around the world of Remnant as well as outside, there are four girls or young woman, who possess the power to manipulate the very essence of nature herself. And to make matters worse, both you and her," Here Ren pointed towards Nova. "Are really the adopted children of Professors Goodwitch and Ozpin? "

"Pretty much." Said Ray as he conjured glasses for everyone and filled them with water. He took one glass and took a large drink of it, leaving his glass half full.  
"Let's say that I believe you, why have you come to us? Why tell us everything you have told?" Asked Weiss as she looked at Ray with narrowed eyes.  
"Because Weiss, both Team RWBY and JNPR are essential for the future. Don't ask me why I know, it's just that I've lived through the coming three years on the other side."  
Weiss looked at Ray with questioning eyes, and was about to speak again, when there was a knock on the door. Willing to have an escape route, to avoid her piercing glare, Angel Star stepped away from the table to answer the door.

Angel opened the door and looked at the gray, black, red wearing man with a five o'clock beard standing there, holding in his hands a small flask.  
"Hello. Nice seeing you again, Angel Star" A voice said. Before Angel could respond, she was knocked aside by a red missile, who turned out to be Ruby.  
"Uncle Qrow." Ruby called happily as she hung on Qrow Branwen arm, swinging her legs happily.  
"Hey Rubes. Care to let me in?" Qrow asked as he held Ruby up in the air with one arm.

"Sorry to interrupt, but what are you doing here, Qrow?" Angel asked as she watched the two members of the Branwen/Xiao Long/Rose family interacting.  
"I was sent here because Oz found out that his son was talking to three teams about the maidens. I was sent here to make sure that they won't squeak about it to others."  
Angel nodded and, although reluctant, opened the door wide enough for Qrow and Ruby to enter.

"Well, look who's here." Said Ray as he saw Qrow, Angel and Ruby entering the open spaced room, with Teams JNPR, CFVY, RAVN and RWBY minus Yang.  
Well hello folks." Qrow said as he set Ruby on the floor and took a small drink from his flask, before it was summoned by Angel who looked at Qrow with narrowed eyes.  
"There are children here, Qrow. Set the right example." She said before she threw the flask back at Qrow.  
"Fine. I'm here on orders of Ozpin himself to make sure that nobody talks about the maidens. That includes a vow, sealed by aura." Qrow said as he looked around the table. Teams CFVY, JNPR and RWB gasped. Sealing an vow by aura was one of the most severe measures to prevent a secret from coming out.

"Where is Yang?" Qrow asked suddenly as he looked around. He knew his niece was here as well, but he didn't see her around, and Yang was not the most stealthy of the lot.  
"Yang is" Ray started as he got the attention of the veteran huntsman. "Yang is somehow unable to wake up." Finished Weiss as she looked at the uncle of her teamleader with disdain.  
"How so?"Qrow asked as he looked at Weiss. Qrow smiled at the inside. This was the younger sister of Winter Schnee, one of the most pleasant annoying girls he had met. There was something in Winter that he could see as well in Weiss. The determination that burned like a fire to make the lives of the Faunus who worked at the Schnee Dust Company better.  
"She got hit during a volleyball game by a bright light, and since that happened, she hasn't woken up." Said Blake as she spoke for the first time in a long time. She had been listening to the story of Ray and the others. It finally made sense, why she felt she was near a fellow cat Faunus, when she was near Angel Star.

"Show me." Qrow commanded with such an authority, that Blake just stood and led Qrow to the bedroom where Yang was sleeping. As they entered, Qrow closed the door, leaving everyone outside. While it didn't take long, Ray had dismissed everyone and they were now waiting for Qrow to come back. They were all drinking some lemonade or some fizzy drink when they heard the door to Yang's room opening with a bang.  
"Star." Qrow called. Ray looked at the huntsman with a question in his eyes. "What?" Ray asked.

"Get on the horn with Ozpin and notify that we're all going to Beacon. Yang needs to be brought there now."  
"What do you mean?" Angel asked as she was looking at the huntsman.  
"I mean, that we've got a big problem on our hands. Yang might have been chosen as the new Summer maiden."


	17. Back to the Beach

"I can't believe it. Not even half a day at the beach, and we're already back at Beacon. What a great holiday." Said Ray as he watched the wall of Professor Port's classroom.

"Would you just stop talking for one freaking moment?" Snapped Weiss as she sat a few chairs away. Ray looked at the white themed member of Team RWBY.  
"Oh. You have nothing to say, Weiss. You spent the last two weeks at a fucking beach, enjoying the sun and chilling, relaxing from a school-year where you fought multiple enemies, mostly Grimm by the way. Me and my team were on the front of almost every battle, just like your team, but unlike yours, my team also had to study for wizarding tests, defend a comatose girl in a vault that almost nobody knew about, and to end it all we fought and prevented the fall of Beacon. So I think that team RAVN has deserved a little break."

They had arrived back at Beacon little that an hour ago, and were directed to Professor Port's classroom, where they were told to stay. To prevent anyone from calling their friends, Professor Goodwitch had activated a secretly developed protocol that caused all of their Scrolls to leave the Beacon network. In other words, They were in a classroom with their Scrolls suffering a total Black-out.  
Of all the teams who were there, only team RWBY was incomplete, as Yang was in the hospital wing, getting checked out by Qrow, Ozpin and Goodwitch.  
"Before you start to snap at all of us Ray, remember that we are just as curious about the whole situation." Said Blake as she sat next to Ruby, who clearly seemed nervous and afraid of her sisters welfare.

"I know that Blake. Believe me, I know that. But I can't help to think that somehow Ironwood will be involved with this. He and I were never that close and we even had a few disagreements. He may be an ally of Professor Ozpin, but I've yet to see what Ironwood will do. The present situation is slowly becoming dangerously unstable. Yang, possible being the new Summer Maiden might give Ironwood the incentive he needs to show his true colors."  
Most of the teams looked at Ray as if had lost his mind.  
"You can't be serious. James Ironwood has done nothing to warrant such behavior." Said Weiss as she started to look at the teamleader of Team RAVN. Ray held up his hand to silence Weiss.  
"Explain then, why he did take so many knights with him, the first time he came to Beacon. The abysmal failure that he and his knights made, when Vale became under attack. We." here Ray pointed towards his team. "We tried to warn him, but he just waved our concerns away, like they were mere flies that needed a good squashing."

Ray wanted to say more, but at that time the door opened and several people stepped inside. Ruby looked up and used her semblance to reach the yellow haired person had missed more than anything. "Yang, Oh I'm so glad you're okay."  
Yang Xiao Long, half-sister of Ruby Rose smiled a bit and gently placed her arm around her younger sister.  
"So, you're here." Said Ray as he looked at the large form of James Ironwood, who had joined the group of Ozpin, Goodwitch, Qrow and Winter Schnee.  
"Yes. I am." Ironwood replied and started at Ray for the briefest of moments, before he looked around. He could see everyone in the room looking at him. Some were looking at him with some form of respect, while others looked at him with frowns on their faces. Both Ruby and Yang were oblivious to the tension in the room as they were still holding on to each other.  
Ironwood stepped forward. "James, this is not a good idea." Said Qrow as he placed his hand on James his shoulder.

"It must be done." Said James as he removed Qrow's hand. "I'm here to inform you all that Huntress in training Yang Xiao Long will come with me to Atlas for proper training." Ironwood wanted to say more, but was unable to do so, as Team's RAVN, JNPR and CFVY all started to shout about the decision, and how it was ridiculous to do so. Weiss and Blake looked at the headmaster of Atlas Academy with open eyes, unwilling to understand what the man had just said. Tearing apart their team? Removing Yang from Beacon, because she was something that wasn't even explained?

"Are you out of your freaking mind?" Shouted Jaune as his aura flared brightly, his anger palpable.  
"Let's break his legs!" Shouted Nora as she pulled Magnhild from her back and transformed it into the war hammer she used to smash her foes with.  
Lie Ren just stepped between Ironwood and Yang and took on a combat position, ready to strike at a moments notice.  
Pyrrha stood there, her face filled with shock, unable to do anything. Her fear of becoming alone again, having no friends was becoming real. Out of fear, she was unable to move.  
Both Fox and Yatsuhashi stood with Yang and Ruby, who held each other close. They would never allow this man to separate Yang from Ruby, after all that they had done.  
Coco and Velvet were shouting at Ironwood, anger filling the room towards the Atlesian headmaster.

Weiss looked not at the Atlesian Headmaster, but at her sister. Winter stood a few steps away from Ironwood, a clear conflict playing in her mind. She was trained to follow orders, but this was one of the members of her sisters team. If there was one this that Winter believed in, then it was that Teamwork was the best way to survive.  
Blake looked at Ozpin. She could clearly see the disgust that played in his mind for this decision, and for that she thanked him. Her anger had a target and as she stepped forwards to stand next to Ren, she unsheathed her weapon and held in towards Ironwood.  
Before anyone could react to the tension in the room, A bright light erupted from Ruby's position on the floor, where she had fallen after the announcement to take Yang away from her.

"NOOOOOO" Ruby cried, as the bright light surrounded all of them.

Each and everyone in the room was blasted aside by the light. Desks and tables were torn apart, diagrams of Grimm were shred to tiny peaces and almost everyone collided with the four walls of the classroom. The only person standing, holding his arms out was Ray Star, as he used his semblance to create a shield to counteract the force of the light. Even then, Ray felt his feet slipping, as he started to loose grip on the floor. Then, it was all over. Lowering his protective shield, Ray fell to his knees, exhaling deeply.  
"Damn. That was hard." Ray said as he took several deep breaths to gain some energy back.  
Looking around, Ray saw that the entire classroom was wrecked. Seeing the origin of the white light, Ray smiled as Ruby Rose was cocooned in an embrace of her sister, Yang Xiao Long and her uncle, Qrow Branwen.  
"Take her to the medical wing." Ozpin ordered as everyone was coming around again. "Glynda, James. We need to talk. Teamleaders, I want you in my office within an hour."  
Without worlds to say to the rest of the teams, Ozpin turned around, followed by Goodwitch and Ironwood, who looked at the wrecked classroom with a slight fear. 

* * *

One hour later saw Ray Star, Winter and Weiss standing in the elevator, moving towards the office of Professor Ozpin. After having fixed the Grimm studies classroom with his team, Ray had told everyone to stay together, or at least in groups of two and not to tell anyone what they had seen. Jaune and Pyrrha had left the room to meet with both Ruby and Yang, hoping to find out what happened, as well a bit of privacy for themselves. Coco and Fox had decided that they to would leave the classroom, so that they could discuss the recent happenings in more detail. Nora and Ren had decided that they would go the the kitchens of Beacon Academy for a 'few' pancakes, and that had drawn the attention of Blake as well, who was now trying to eat a pancake without Nora to snatch it away from her.  
Yatsuhashi and Velvet had chosen to remain close to both Angel and Vixen, leaving Weiss, Ray and Nova alone to demonstrate some more magic to the white haired heiress. In order to 'protect' her sister, Winter had stayed as well, willing to put her distrust for Ray and his team aside as long as he was willing to do the same.

"Any idea what they have discussed?" Winter asked as they came closer to the top. Ray shook his head.  
"No, I haven't heard anything from Professor Ozpin or Goodwitch. I guess that you haven't heard anything from Ironwood as well?"  
Winter nodded. "While I've been a member of this group for a few months, most of the information that I've been reviewing has been the history and the legends surrounding it. So far, the Maidens begun to fade from human memory over five hundred years ago, when the death-count of those who could become Maidens rose dramatically. In the year before they went into hiding, seventy young girls and women were killed, because there was one who was believed to be the Winter Maiden." Said Winter as she remembered the report that forced the Maidens into hiding.

"Well, let's see what the big three have made up for us." Said Ray as the elevator stopped at the office of the headmaster of Beacon Academy. Ray stepped out of the elevator, followed closely by Winter and Weiss, just as a young boy with wild black hair in a small ponytail and emerald green eyes almost crashed with Winter.  
"Ah look. You got a fan." Ray said jokingly, as he watched the son of the headmaster blush a bit before he entered the elevator and closed the doors.

"Ray." Ozpin called as he stood up from his desk. Ray looked at the headmaster, and nodded, before he pulled his wand from his sleeve and waved it around for a bit.  
"There. Now nobody can listen to us.'" Ray said as he placed his wand back in his holster on his right arm. Winter and Weiss looked at each other before they turned to Ray and started demanding answers.  
"Ladies." Ironwood called, bringing the Schnee sisters attention towards the others in the room. Both Schnees blushed a bit as they were looked at by Ozpin, Ironwood and Goodwitch, as well as Jaune Arc and Coco Adel.  
"When you stop being so inquisitive about magic, let's begin." Said Ironwood. Both girls nodded, before they sent Ray a look that clearly said _'We're not done here.'_

Ray focused his attention on the adults here. It seemed that they had discussed the matter through. "In response to the outburst of Ruby Rose, General Ironwood has decided that it would be better to leave Yang Xiao Long at Beacon Academy, under the guidance of headmaster Ozpin and her sister/teamleader Ruby Rose. To facilitate the communication between the two Academies, Beacon and Atlas, we've agreed that one of General Ironwood's top graduates will take a position here at Beacon Academy." Said Ozpin as he sat at his desk, looking at the team-leaders of the teams.  
"Interested Winter?" Ironwood asked as he looked at the elder Schnee sister. Winter looked shocked. Here she was offered a chance to stay with the most important part of her family, her sister, and the General would make that possible. "I am. Sir." Winter responded as she saluted the General.

"Nice. Now that's out of the way, how about we get to the point of it all." Said Jaune as he watched Winter smiling at her younger sister. "We need to know what we can expect from Yang. Is she a maiden? If so, then what are the consequences for team RWBY and the other teams?"  
"Jaune raises a good point." Coco said, as she nodded towards the leader of team JNPR. "Despite being only first years, Team RWBY has been in the spotlights for some time. Some of their members have actively worked together to subdue Adam Taurus. They also are frequently working together with Teams RAVN and JNPR. Plus, Yang is one of the most known first year students. If you take her away, you're going to raise some questions that you might not be able to answer."

"I think we're going a bit to far here. Do we even have conformation that Miss Xiao Long is a Maiden?" Asked Goodwitch. Personally, Glynda hoped that it was just something else that happened to Yang. While the blond haired girl was impulsive, Yang was actually one of the best students of the first years. Only Pyrrha Nikos, Ray Star and Yang's sister, Ruby Rose stood above her. While Weiss was much better at academics, Yang blew her out of the rankings with her fighting style.

"She is." Ironwood said as he showed several diagrams, as well as a secure report that read that the last Summer Maiden had died in Atlas. "Her power output has increases already by a factor of three, and in the end, she'll be many times stronger than even the most experienced huntsman or huntress ever."  
"So, Yang is the new Summer Maiden. How does this change the team dynamics?" Asked Jaune as he watched the readings from the report from Ironwood's Scroll.

"We can't let Miss Xiao Long participate in the combat simulations against other teams. With the extra power, she'll knock each and everyone out. That's not to say that her power of the elements itself will probably manifest in some way with her semblance." Said Goodwitch as she pulled several records of Yang fighting against other students.  
"I can see that." Said Winter as she looked over Goodwitch shoulder at the footage. "With the power she already displayed, it will only become greater before it's properly restrained."  
"Restrained?" Ray asked as he looked at Winter. "Like when you restrained me to infuse these fucking crystals in my body?"  
Ray pulled of one of his gloves and showed everyone the clear shape of a wind-based Dust crystal. "It was a necessary risk and I had full confidence that you were able to pull through. Besides, you can fly now." Said Winter as she stared back at Ray.

"We can talk about this another time." Said Ozpin, bringing everyone to the subject at hand. "We have an active Maiden in our halls. The last maiden who was in out halls was the former Fall Maiden Amber, who was killed during the Vale incident. If there is anyone out there, who is seeking the powers of a Maiden, the Maiden and her friends need to be prepared."  
"So, what do we do?" Ray asked as he looked around. "We can't just beef up the training of Team RWBY, just because a member of that team became a Maiden? It would not be seen as training, but as favoritism. Students would complain that Team RWBY is getting special training and exercise because they are the teachers pets."

Everyone looked at Ray. "You'd think that will happen?" Weiss asked. She did see some advantages for advanced training for her team.  
"I don't know. We know that both first year Team CRDL and third year team JKLL have made comments about the fact that both Ruby Rose as well as Team RAVN should not be here. Personally I'm grateful to be here." Ray said, as he thought about the mentioned Teams  
"Well Ozpin. What are we going to do." Asked Goodwitch. Nobody knew what to say, or how to deal with this situation.

"How about we go back to the beach. We'll let things simmer for a week and we'll come back with fresh ideas?" Suggested Ray.  
"Works for me." Jaune said as he looked around. Coco nodded as well.  
"Well, okay." Said Weiss as she looked at her sister. Winter nodded her agreement.  
"Are you sure about this?" Ironwood asked as he looked at the three students of Beacon Academy, as well as one of his best operatives.  
"We're sure. Winter can come with us to 'watch' over Weiss to placate her father for not coming back and she can watch over Yang in a subtle way." Ray said as he conjured a magazine from thin air, before handing Winter said magazine. "I can temporally transfigure something for you, but eventually you'll need some summer clothes."

Winter nodded and started to look through the magazine, but stopped at the first three pages. "What are you expecting me to buy?" She asked, as she showed several skin showing clothes to Ray.  
"Something like that. We're at the beach for Monty's sake. You're thinking about wearing your Atlas military uniform at the beach? You'll melt before we even have the time to relax." Ray responded, shaking his head at the antics of the Atlesian Special forces operative.  
"Winter. You're on a working vacation. Pick some clothes and enjoy the party." Ironwood ordered.  
Winter saluted her superior officer and started to look though the magazine, while she was being pulled to a couch on the side by Weiss, who wanted to see what her sister would wear, and probably give her some helpful tips on what not to wear at the beach. 

* * *

Several popping sounds were heard not far from the small and cozy villa that was known as Ozpin's Villa. Eight persons stood at the beach, three of them falling on the ground throwing up their afternoon meal.  
"That has got to be the worst means of transport, of all times." Said Qrow Branwen as he wiped his lips clean of the vomit that had came out of his stomach.  
"Oh, I don't know. It's fun to see the great Qrow Branwen taken down a notch, even if it just for a moment." Said Winter as she checked herself over, before she looked at the kneeling Qrow.  
Team RAVN had apparated from Beacon Academy's main gate, each member of the team taking one person with them. Ray had chosen to take Ruby Rose with him for side-along apparition, while Nova had taken Yang. Vixen had taken Qrow and Angel took Winter with her.

"When you are all standing on the ground like normal humans, how about we get the rest of the group here?" Ray asked as he helped Ruby standing up. The young girl and team-leader of Team RWBY was recovering nicely from the effects of side-along apparition, while being weak from the release of her mysterious powers.  
Angel nodded and used her Scroll to call the rest of the teams. Suddenly, a pile of bodies fell from the sky, and was quickly growing, until Teams JNPR, CFVY, Weiss, Blake and Professor Goodwitch were dumped on the beach, right in front of the eight who were already there. On top of the pile of moving humans, a rope lay there, it's blue glow fading.

"I'm never taking a Port-key, ever again." Said Jaune Arc, as he tried to release himself from the pile of humans that was trying to stand up. Unfortunately, or fortunately, depending on your point of view, one of Jaune's arms came in close contact with the breastplate of Pyrrha Nikos. Said breastplate had not been fixed proper, and with the Port-key's journey, it got loose. Loose enough that when Jaune was trying to get up, the breastplate slipped and Jaune found himself holding on to some very fine, very soft flesh. He squeezed in it rather firmly, causing Pyrrha to shout out a few chosen cuss-words, before she could suppress a sensual moan. Jaune's hand was away from her chest, faster that you could say, Beacon Academy. Pyrrha looked at Jaune, who was now blushing a remarkable red, and winked at him, causing Jaune to smile faintly at her, before he shook his head and stood up. Holding out his hand, Jaune pulled Pyrrha from the pile of bodies that was slowly diminishing, until only Weiss Schnee and Blake Belladonna were laying on the sand.

"Well, here are your things" Said Nova Heart as she pulled several shrunken suitcases and carry bags from her pockets. With a wave of her wand, The suitcases and bags increased in size, until they were their normal size. Nodding to the rest, Team RAVN disappeared with a quarter of soft 'pops'  
Apparating in front of their vacation home, Ray banished his bags to his room, as well as several of his clothes, until he was wearing his swim shorts. Nodding to the girls, Ray sat down in a reclining chair and started to enjoy the feeling of the hot sun on his body.

While the sun was doing it's best to tan Ray's body, Ray's mind was hard at work to process the events that happened. Yang becoming the Summer maiden, Ruby's heritage showing itself, and Ray who was tapping deeper into the powers of the fifth maiden. Then there were the things that Ray noticed around Jaune and Pyrrha, how Jaune was becoming less clumsy and more becoming a huntsmen. Did team RAVN had something to do with this?  
They hadn't told Teams RWBY, JNPR and CFVY about the escape of Adam Taurus. Ray was contemplating if and when he would have to tell the teams that, as he would have to bind Blake before he would tell them. And what was Team GOTH doing? Knowing that there were two Harry's walking around, Ray was wondering if he wasn't becoming more Ray Star, then Harry Ozpin. He knew who he was originally, but after living a year as Ray Star, the lines started to become blurry.

Ray's thoughts were interrupted by a soft hand touching his cheek. Looking up, Ray spotted his friend and lover, Nova Heart.  
"Hey Honey." Nova said softly as she smiled at Ray from her position next to him. She was wearing her purple hair loose, letting it flow around her. Of the different ways that he had seen her hair, free of restraints was his favorite. Nova was wearing a silver colored two piece Bikini with golden edges, that actually displayed a comfortable amount of skin, while keeping her private parts secure and hidden

"Hey Yourself." Ray said as he used some magic to transfigure his reclining chair into a large two persons hammock, where he pulled Nova in with him.  
"Enjoying yourself?." Ray asked as he held Nova close. Nova nodded and held Ray close to her as they enjoyed the feeling of the sun on their bodies, as well as the warmth of each other. Neither noticed that they were being watched.

Angel looked at her team mates and couldn't help but smile at them. Both Ray and Nova were looking so cute together. Snapping a picture of the two with her Scroll, Angel went back inside, trying to find something to do. That something to do became all to quickly a enjoyable cuddle with Vixen on their bed, while they sipped some juices that they had sneaked away from Beacon Academy. 


End file.
